


【授权翻译】我情不自禁爱上你/I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by athousandnights



Series: Falling in Love Verse中文翻译 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, spamano - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 像糖精一样甜到你会拉一个月的棉花糖粑粑, 征服者西/班/牙, 没停过的小甜饼, 涉及豆丁罗/马/诺, 温馨治愈小甜饼, 第二章有一些关于焦虑恐惧的描写但只有那么点, 第二章警告, 肉麻恶心的小甜饼, 自卑情结, 被抛弃情结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 在他们一同度过的500年中，安东尼奥从未停止提醒罗维诺他有多么独一无二，而罗维诺也从未停止让安东尼奥成为世界上最幸福的人。





	1. 美味番茄之歌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlybomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Can't Help Falling in Love With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339082) by [friendlybomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/pseuds/friendlybomber). 

> Thank @friendlybomber for giving me the permission to translate this beautiful story!!
> 
> 标题来自埃尔维斯·普雷斯利的《Can’t Help Falling in Love》

由于某种无法确定的原因，罗维诺很特殊。安东尼奥找不出一个确切的解释，也丝毫没有头绪，没有提示，没有线索来帮助揭开这一谜题。只不过是每一次见到罗维诺时，腹腔深处都会出现的那一点点温暖的感觉，促使着他对这个小家伙宽容一些。

当然了，罗维诺完全不感激安东尼奥的这点多愁善感。他一丁点儿也不在意安东尼奥对他的好。对他而言，和安东尼奥大哥住在一起几乎要比与罗德里赫大哥住在一起更差劲，至少那个没用的混蛋还可以给他提供美味的食物。再加上他还得工作，他得清理这个混球的大房子，而罗维诺在这方面一窍不通，所以安东尼奥期待一个小孩子做他不能做的事，这简直太混账了。于是他确保只要一有机会，就让安东尼奥明白这个。

打扫是一个大问题；安东尼奥有一个巨大的房子，而他又是一个大忙人。如果罗维诺不能干活，那他住在这儿还有什么意义？安东尼奥一整天都在工作，他要确保他的殖民地们都恪尽职守，确保能在战场上把别的国/家打得落花流水。如果罗维诺是其他的殖民地，他一定会因为不尽职而受到严惩。但是，安东尼奥对罗维诺总会心软。他非但没有惩罚过他，反而一再地纵容溺爱他，而罗维诺的不良行为却从未停止过。

“罗维诺！这房子一点也不干净！”他责怪道，目瞪口呆地看着前一晚留下的烂摊子。他赢得了一场伟大的胜利，他家举行了一场盛大的庆祝仪式，一直到太阳升起时这里都堆满了垃圾。他命令罗维诺，在他外出工作时要把所有的东西都收拾好，然而，当他到家时，它仍然看起来像是被龙卷风袭击了一样。

“打扫简直太难了，”罗维诺哀嚎道。他躺在一张被掀翻的沙发上，他的肚子上盖着一块抹布。“我每次试着去做的时候都只会把事情变得更糟。你为什么总是要逼我去打扫，你个混蛋，huh？”

“谁教你这样说话的？”安东尼奥摇了摇头。“罗维诺，你得听老大说话，好吗？你有活儿要干，你应该完成它。”

罗维诺的肩膀和手臂突然像波浪一样抖动起来，好像在随着无声的音乐起舞。“但我不能干，huh？所以你为什么期望我能工作？”

“你为什么要这样动你的手臂，罗维诺？”安东尼奥匆匆走到他身旁，罗维诺将脖子扭到一边，咬牙切齿地又回过头来，安东尼奥有些担心。

“动什么？我什么都没做。别用你的手碰我，你这家伙！”

安东尼奥看着手中罗维诺细小的胳膊，仔仔细细地检查起来。另一阵波传了过来，一直传到肩膀和脖子。安东尼奥皱起了眉，看向罗维诺的面庞。

“你是故意这样做的吗，罗维诺？”

“我什么都没做！别碰我！”

“不，罗维诺，你藏不住的。那些像舞蹈一样的动作，他们是自动产生的吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么，混蛋！”罗维诺叫嚷道，他的臀部忽然扭了一下。他强迫他们挪回原来的位置，但他们再一次歪向一边，他的脸变成了粉色。

“罗维诺，你还好吗？这经常会发生吗？”安东尼奥在罗维诺身边坐了下来。小男孩转过头，挪远了一点儿，好让他们的屁股之间还有几英尺的距离。

“可能，”他嘟囔着，别开了视线。“它就这样发生了，我没办法停下来，huh？”

安东尼奥意味深长地点了点头。这解释了很多关于罗维诺的事。他晚上总是翻来覆去难以入睡，每当他不可避免地爬到安东尼奥的床上打瞌睡时，他总会在睡梦中手脚乱颤，最后安东尼奥几乎每晚都会被逼到床的另一边。当罗维诺抱怨打扫对他来说有多么困难时，安东尼奥只以为他是在捣蛋，但也许正是这些奇怪的肌肉痉挛使他没办法完成这些基本的任务。安东尼奥站了起来。

“你休息一天怎么样？罗维诺，嗯？我得去出去一趟。不如你去外面的花园里玩一会儿吧？”

“你在耍什么把戏，混蛋？”罗维诺尖锐地用手指指着他。

“你在说什么？我得去跑个腿。你去玩吧，好吗？拜拜，罗维诺，我很快就回来！”安东尼奥冲出门去，随手“砰”地把门关上。

“别把我当小孩看，嘿！”罗维诺在屋里大喊。安东尼奥笑了起来。罗维诺太可爱了，他没法再要求拥有一个更可爱的弟弟。

他有一种感觉，他已经知道了是什么带来了罗维诺的麻烦，但他得去求证一下。前几天他与一个农民的谈话内容至今仍记忆犹新；那个农民认为罗维诺也许患上了一种他称之为“舞蹈病”的疾病，而唯一的治疗方法就是音乐。安东尼奥相信他，但如果他要帮助罗维诺，他会需要一些专业性的建议。他直接去找了镇上的医生，他证实了安东尼奥的怀疑；罗维诺很有可能是得了轻度的舞蹈症①。它并不危险或是致命，但如果想更好地恢复，患者会需要一些物理康复治疗。比如跳舞。安东尼奥回到家，仍然有些心神不宁。

罗维诺是他最喜爱的殖民地，他宠爱他多过其他任何一个地区。尽管他很想帮助罗维诺恢复健康，这样他就能更有效率的工作，但他也有一种无法抗拒的想要保护他的冲动。他越是告诉自己，他只需要让罗维诺好起来，让他表现得像西班牙的殖民地一样，他就越是确信他只关心罗维诺是否平安幸福。他就像爱着从未拥有过的弟弟一样爱着罗维诺——不然他为何能让安东尼奥的心跳加倍呢？——他唯一想要的就是让这个小孩安然无恙。

“你迟到了，你个王八蛋，”罗维诺在安东尼奥走进来时说道。“我饿了，给我做饭去！”他的腿转了一圈又一圈，他试着把它拉回原位，但他做不到。

“好的，好的，”安东尼奥叹气，突然感到十分疲惫。“等我一下，好吗？我们怎么用西班牙语说请，罗维诺？”

“给—我——”罗维诺开口。

安东尼奥困惑地眯起眼睛，摇了摇头，揉乱了罗维诺的头发。“完全不对，罗维诺。_Por favor_。跟我重复。_Por favor。”_

“_Per favore_（意大利语）。”罗维诺迅速说道。

“不不不，”安东尼奥说，“用西班牙语，听着，好吗？”他一字一字地重复。“_Por favor_。”

“_Por favore_”罗维诺吃力地跟读。他成功把自己的语言和安东尼奥的融合在了一起，但这只是从零开始的第一步。

“啊，很接近了，”安东尼奥叹了口气。他又揉了揉罗维诺的头发。“你真可爱，罗维诺。”

“别碰我，”罗维诺大叫。

安东尼奥又笑了起来，拽了一下罗维诺的呆毛。男孩的脸立刻变成了鲜红色，从牙缝中蹦出一声像是“_chigi！_”的喊声。他怒吼着向前冲去，一头撞上了安东尼奥的胃。安东尼奥瞬间弯下腰捂住他的肚子，几乎要断气。

“你个肮脏的变态！你该死的为什么要这样对一个小孩子动手动脚，嗯？你出什么问题了？我敢打赌你还骚扰你其他所有的殖民地，huh？你这个恐怖的混球变态王八蛋白痴！”

“冷静，罗维诺，我只是在和你玩。”安东尼奥喘不过气来。

罗维诺尖叫着。“那太恶心了！你太恶心了！”

安东尼奥一只手扶着墙，支撑着缓缓站直了身体，另一只手仍然捂着他的腹部。“我这就…去做晚餐……”他步履蹒跚地走向了厨房，把仍然面色绯红的罗维诺留在了大厅里。他也许已经习惯了罗维诺的盛怒，但这并不会使他的疼痛更好受一些。

那一晚，在一顿或多或少有些安静的晚餐后，一阵暴风雨袭来了。安东尼奥躺在床上，还没有入睡，他闭目听着雨水和雷声抽打着他房子的四壁。整栋楼在风中吱呀作响，在风暴的怒吼中被搅得团团转。现在，罗维诺随时都会蹑手蹑脚地溜进房间，要求一起睡觉。就在安东尼奥的脑子里闪过这个念头时，他卧室的门打开了。安东尼奥迅速从床上坐起来，睁开眼睛。罗维诺站在门口，面色凝重，胳膊下夹着一个和他的身体一样大小的枕头。

“怎么了？罗维诺？你害怕吗？”

“我没有，”罗维诺说道。

雷电一闪而过，房间瞬间被骇人的蓝色照亮，一声响雷在房中炸开。罗维诺尖叫着跳了起来，冲到安东尼奥的床前。他的头首先俯冲下来，落在安东尼奥的肚子上。

“没事了，罗维诺，”安东尼奥闷哼一声，一只手捂住了肚子，一只手揽住了罗维诺颤抖的身体。“只是雷雨而已。没有什么能伤害到你。”

“我没有害怕，”罗维诺磕磕巴巴说道，他瞪大了双眼。他的额头浸满了汗水，而且他又开始跳舞了，他的手臂、肩膀和脖子舞出了安东尼奥熟悉的波浪的形状。

“我知道这叫什么了，”安东尼奥换了个话题。他盘腿坐直身子，面对罗维诺。“你总是这样跳个不停。这叫舞蹈病。”

“所以你要怎么让它停下呢，huh？”罗维诺问道，好像安东尼奥既然能辨别出这种病的症状，他自然就能治愈它。安东尼奥微笑起来。

“我觉得我什么也做不了，罗维诺。医生说你需要一些物理治疗。但是不用担心！老大有主意了！”

雷声又响了，罗维诺扑向安东尼奥，用他的小胳膊紧紧搂着这个大一些的男孩的腰。他瑟瑟发抖，低声啜泣着。安东尼奥非常担心罗维诺会不小心尿床。他把手伸到罗维诺的背后，将他拉近了一些。

“嘿，没事的，罗维诺，”他说道，“没什么好怕的。”

“为什么雷声这么响，huh？”他的眼睛又大又宽，布满了恐惧。安东尼奥几乎要为他的可爱尖叫出声。一个小孩子怎么会这么可爱？安东尼奥下意识把罗维诺抱得更紧了一点。一股强烈的保护欲席卷了他的心。如果罗维诺在害怕，安东尼奥就一定会帮助他笑对雷雨，不然他绝不罢休。

“嗯，这与番茄有关，罗维诺，”安东尼奥一本正经地说道。

“你见鬼的在说什么，混蛋？”

“这雷声，”安东尼奥开始解释。“是因为番茄。你看，在天空中，你们的罗马女神——克瑞斯②，喜欢在下雨时收番茄。你知道当我们一起去摘番茄的时候，有时候会不小心从篮子里掉出来几个是吗？克瑞斯也会这样。所以，连罗马女神也会犯错！”

“克瑞斯不是我的神，她是罗/马爷爷的！”罗维诺嘟囔道。“还有你算哪门子的天主教徒，给我讲那些古老的罗马神话？”

安东尼奥笑了。“就，听着，好吗？所以，每当克瑞斯掉了一个番茄，它落在地上，发出轰隆隆的声音，因为她的番茄太大了！真的，你知道我的房子有多大吗？克瑞斯的番茄甚至比这还要大！所以每当她掉下番茄，他们掉在地上发出的声音都那么大，我们听起来就像打雷一样。这就是雷声这么响的原因。”

“因为番茄。”

“_Si_。因为番茄。”

罗维诺对安东尼奥眨了眨眼，嘴巴微微张开。安东尼奥扯着抽搐的嘴角，努力不要在罗维诺开口之前笑出来。他们僵持了几秒钟，罗维诺讥笑一声。

“这是我听过最蠢的话，”他说道。“而且，就算你要讲罗马神的故事，至少先搞清楚，是朱庇特掌管雷电，不是克瑞斯摘傻瓜番茄。”

“番茄一点也不傻，罗维诺！他们是很严肃的事情！还有，打雷是克瑞斯掉番茄，不是摘！”

“你为什么要说这么蠢的故事，安东尼奥，”罗维诺插嘴道，但是当再一次雷声轰鸣时，他看起来不再那么害怕了。

“外面有暴风雨，”安东尼奥皱着眉。“我希望大家都没事。”他的胸口忽然传来一阵剧痛。多么奇怪的想法啊。他从来没有这样同情过其他人，没有关心过他们是否安好，这不会是他，不会是伟大的西/班/牙王国。他一定是太疲惫了，一定是这样。为了说服他自己，他抑制住了假装打哈欠伸懒腰的动作。“好了，我该睡觉了。你会没事的吗，罗维诺？”

“我当然会没事。我又不是在害怕。但我今晚要呆在这儿。”

安东尼奥躺回床上，拉起被子盖到自己身上。“好吧，罗维诺。但是如果你尿床，我会非常生气的。”

罗维诺面红耳赤。“我不尿床！松鼠总是会从窗户爬进来，是他们弄湿我的床还陷害我！”

“这根本就不是真的，”安东尼奥叹气道，微微一笑。“睡觉吧，罗维诺。”

罗维诺躺了下来，喋喋不休地嘀咕着松鼠，以及怎样怎样没有人相信他。他想尽办法让自己舒服一些，但每一次安静下来，他就又开始抽搐发颤个不停，他的上半身像波浪一样抖动。安东尼奥半睁着眼看着他，同情感如潮水般向他涌来。他一定会帮罗维诺，而且这会是明天早饭后他做的第一件事。他伸出一只手轻轻按在罗维诺的胳膊上，帮他稳定下来。男孩甚至没有冲他大喊大叫，只是默默地扭动着，咬紧牙关一直到他进入梦乡。

安东尼奥对睡着的男孩笑了一下。哪怕是在是梦中他也依然在手舞足蹈，眼皮也不时地颤动。他总是在生气，粗鲁且又无能，但如果他不是安东尼奥见过最可爱的小东西那简直太该死了。每当安东尼奥看着罗维诺时，他总是会不由自主地呼吸急促，心跳加速，一股暖流流过他的面颊和全身各处。罗维诺给安东尼奥带来了这么多兄弟间的爱意，安东尼奥不确定他该怎么办。罗维诺是如此的特别。太特别了。

第二天，安东尼奥带罗维诺去了花园，无视了罗维诺的满腹牢骚。他带上了他的吉他，当他找到了足够宽敞的地方时，他弯腰坐了下来将乐器平放在他的膝盖上。

他弹了一个和弦。“既然你是南/意/大/利，你应该知道塔兰泰拉③的传统。”

“你是说那个当人们被狼蜘咬伤之后会跳的舞吗？他们相信这可以治好他们？”罗维诺迟疑不决地问道，他盯着安东尼奥，臀部控制不住地摆动。

“就是这个！”他刮奏了另一个和弦。“我正在想，既然你的舞蹈病会让你像被狼蛛咬伤的人一样抽搐——”

“笨蛋！”

“——也许跳塔兰泰拉会有帮助！”

罗维诺看起来有些忸怩，脚尖在泥土里前后踢来踢去。“嗯，这是个很蠢的主意。但是，呃，我不会跳塔兰泰拉。”

安东尼奥吸了口气。“什么？一点都不会？但你是南/意/大/利！塔兰泰拉来自于你的土地！”

“对，我一点都不会，所以给我滚开！”罗维诺喊道，攥紧了拳头。

“嘿，没关系，罗维诺！我教你一个！”

罗维诺匆忙后退。“不。别靠近我，你个混蛋！”

安东尼奥把吉他轻轻放在了远离他打算和罗维诺跳舞的地方。然后他走近男孩，拉起了他的手。

“这一点也不难！来，我带你跳。先伸出这只脚……”他先带领他完成了相对简单的动作，向他展示如何快步小跑、舞动手臂和摆脱身体的抽搐。舞蹈本身就使人联想到罗维诺发舞蹈病时的动作，但是看罗维诺有意识地运动要令人愉悦得多。他只抱怨了几次，随后他发现自己其实很擅长跳舞，他甚至情不自禁欢笑起来。当安东尼奥带着他快步后退时，他放声歌唱。

_“Buono tomato_

_Buono tomato_

_Buono buono ooh! Tomato!_

_拿起红色_

_放下绿色_

_Toma- Toma- Tomato!_

_Hm!”_

“你他妈的在唱什么，混蛋，”罗维诺质问道，模仿着安东尼奥的舞步和手臂动作。

“这是美味番茄之歌！”安东尼奥笑道，将罗维诺拉回他们来的方向。“这对这支舞简直太完美了！”

“太傻了！”他们在泥土中旋转，扬起一团尘土。

“一点也不傻！”

_“我要给你另一个_

_给你一个漂亮的番茄_

_吃一个美味的番茄_

_和我一起跳舞吧！_

_Amore！（亲爱的）”_

安东尼奥带着罗维诺起舞旋转，引导他的手臂正确地摆动。罗维诺试图皱眉，但他被安东尼奥的那首愚蠢地歌逗得哈哈大笑。在舞蹈的最后，安东尼奥展示了做出定型动作的正确方式，他们一起摔在了土里笑成一团。

“太有趣了，罗维诺！”安东尼奥欢呼道，伸手环住了身边的小不点。他在纯粹的喜悦中大笑的样子，高兴得没法假装生气的样子，他完美地模仿了安东尼奥的舞蹈的样子，这几乎要超出安东尼奥的承受能力了。他的胸口开始痛起来，笑容转瞬即逝，他紧紧捂着自己的心脏。

“嘿，怎么了，混蛋东尼，你还好吗？”罗维诺问道，眼中的笑容像冲入排水管中的水流一样消失了。听到这个昵称，安东尼奥接不上气。他强迫自己深深吸了一口气。

“什么？噢，_si_，我很好，”安东尼奥答道，脸上又恢复了愉快的微笑。“这只是…你现在太开心了，而且你也不抽搐了，还有你太可爱了，这让我清醒了一会儿！”

罗维诺扭过头。“哼，你太恶心了。你为什么说这么蠢的话，huh？”

安东尼奥笑了起来，把罗维诺拉到他的胸前，把手伸到他的身侧挠痒痒。罗维诺又忍不出大笑，一边踢腾，一边想从安东尼奥怀里挣脱出来。安东尼奥放开了他，坐了起来，拍掉了衣服上覆盖着的薄土。他拿起他的吉他，放在他的膝盖上，微微扭了扭琴栓调准了音。

“好了，罗维诺，”他说道。“让我们看看你学会了什么。”

“你想让我现在就自己一个人跳？”

“对！给我展示一下你的学习成果！”他弹了第一个和弦，满怀期待地看着罗维诺。

“嗯，好吧……”罗维诺犹疑地做了第一个开场动作，他所有的虚张声势都在没有安东尼奥拉着他的手帮助他时灰飞烟灭。安东尼奥开始弹琴唱歌，罗维诺开始舞蹈，无可挑剔地表演出安东尼奥教给他的动作。他的舞步如行云流水般流畅自如，分毫不差。罗维诺试着跳完了一整支舞，舞蹈症中所有的动作都融入进了这支热情洋溢、自然优美的舞蹈。他在听安东尼奥唱到美味番茄时笑了出来，随后转了一圈，与安东尼奥一齐唱出最后一句“Amore！”他扭动肩膀，挪动着脚步，优雅地进入最后一个动作，歌声与舞蹈一起在闪光中结束。

安东尼奥将手肘撑在吉他上，兴高采烈地拍起手。“哇哦，罗维诺！太棒了！_Buen trabajo！_（干得好！）”

“我知道，”罗维诺洋洋得意，所有的疑虑烟消云散。他昂首挺胸，一动不动地站着，没有舞蹈般的动作在他身体里窜过。安东尼奥骄傲得快要爆炸了。

“我们明天再来一次吧，罗维诺，”安东尼奥说道，收起他的吉他，站直身子。“我得去工作了。”

“什么？不！别走！我是说…好，没关系。你走吧，混蛋。”罗维诺微微脸红，别开了视线，尴尬地摆弄着他的衬衫。

安东尼奥笑了起来，把罗维诺拉进了一个拥抱。“别担心，我的小番茄！我会在你甚至还没有发现我走了的时候就回来！”罗维诺扭动着从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，双手叉腰。

“随便你！我一点都不在意！等你走了之后，我要去试试打扫屋子，看看在我不想我的手臂乱动的时候，他们还会不会动。这不会太难的，嗯？”

“哇哦！好主意，罗维诺！我希望这会有用！但是我得走了，晚点见好吗？再见，罗维诺！要好好的！”安东尼奥小跑着离开，向罗维诺挥手。

他的亲爱的小罗维诺的舞蹈症在跳完舞之后就消失了，即使只是暂时的。而他无比擅长跳舞，好像这就是他的第二天性。罗维诺身上一定充满了像这样的小惊喜。安东尼奥希望他能好好打扫，不是因为他希望自己的房子能被清理，而是因为他希望罗维诺能够在他想做的任何事上都取得成功。这与他对其他殖民地的态度截然不同，一想到这个，安东尼奥的胃就像打了一个结，但是安东尼奥完全不介意把月亮拴在绳子上送给罗维诺。毕竟，罗维诺，这个将塔兰泰拉跳得别具一格，长了一张喝醉水手的嘴的孩子，非常、非常特别。

_“智者言_

_唯有愚人一见倾心_

_但我情不自禁地与你坠入爱河”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自YUMIKO的歌曲《美味番茄之歌》（《おいしい☆トマトのうた~ロマーノ~》）
> 
> ①舞蹈症（Chorea）：又称风湿性舞蹈病，一种由神经系统紊乱引起的不自主、不稳定的身体运动；尤其是手臂、腿和脸部的不协调。
> 
> ②克瑞斯（Ceres）：罗马神话中的农业和丰收女神，罗马十二主神之一。
> 
> ③塔兰泰拉（Tarantella）：起源于意大利南部的一种快速旋转的舞蹈。最初被认为用于治疗由狼蛛咬伤而引起的癔症，后来逐渐演变为一种6/8拍的民间舞蹈。


	2. 我要的是树而不是墓碑，没什么可忏悔的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：这一章比本作剩余的所有章节都要黑暗得多，而且包含半具体的暴力和精神创伤描写。建议读者谨慎阅读，我保证本章会有一个好的结尾。

奇拉帕胸前的伤口很久可能会在将来结成银色、肿胀的伤疤。很有可能。印加人抬头看着安东尼奥，深色的双眼中写满了执拗与挑衅。安东尼奥露出了甜美地微笑。

“阿门，”他说道，完成了他教予奇拉帕的祈祷。

奇拉帕咳嗽了起来，血从他的嘴角滴下。“阿门，”他重复道。安东尼奥点了点头，仍然笑着，收回了他的剑，用剑柄猛击奇拉帕的头部，将这个印加人狠狠地击倒在地。他转身走回了他的上司站立的地方，她交叉着双臂。

“记住你的祈祷，”安东尼奥欢快地喊道。听到奇拉帕在地上吐了一小口血，他停下了刚迈出一半的脚步。他没有再转身。“回去工作，野蛮人。”

安东尼奥加入了他的上司，他们亲切友好地走在一起，留下印加人躺在泥土里。“做得不错，西/班/牙，”安东尼奥的上司说道。“你对这些原住民的统治进展得很顺利。”

“是的，谢谢您，我也这么认为，”安东尼奥赞成道。“阿兹特克人已经灭亡了，而玛雅和印加人都如此弱不禁风，我们想做什么事都可以。最近有流言说在他们的领地里发现了一个新的国/家。我一直在想办法从他们嘴里套出话来，但目前还没有成果。不管怎样，哪怕得杀了他们这些人，我也会找到那个孩子。”

安东尼奥的上司点头。“等你找到那个小孩的时候，把他带走。”

安东尼奥稍稍停下来鞠了一躬。“是，陛下。”他小跑追上了他的上司，她走得相当快。

“有关于葡/萄/牙的新消息吗？”

安东尼奥咬了咬嘴唇，苦笑了一声。“我的哥哥已经登陆在了印加很远的北部。我不知道他想在那儿干什么，但是他现在没那么关心新西班牙地区，我们可以随心所欲了。”

“很好。要确保你的哥哥不会来打扰我们。”

“是，陛下。”

“关于罗/马诺，你有什么消息要告诉我吗？”

安东尼奥差一点咬到他的舌头。他迅速抬头瞥了一眼他的上司，然后将视线转回了他们步行的方向。“您—您是指什么？”

安东尼奥的上司向他投去了审视的目光。“他表现得怎么样？他一直不服管理。你已经占有他快七十年了。他的表现有进步吗？”

安东尼奥思绪万千。不，还没有。罗维诺依然拒绝服从大部分的命令，而他的舞蹈症仍然在妨碍他完成最简单的任务。他情况正在好转，但还没有值得报告的显著成果。然而，如果安东尼奥道出实情，他的上司也许会强迫他放弃罗维诺，但他还没有准备好这样做。罗维诺就像他的弟弟一样。“呃，哈，也不完全是……”

他的上司眯起双眼。“你这话是什么意思，西/班/牙。”

“嗯，他是个相当难对付的孩子，你看，而且——”

“我不想听到你的借口，西/班/牙！”上司怒吼道。“我要在罗/马诺身上看到进展！如果你不能让他做自己应该做的事，那么我们只能把他丢给别人了！养一个这么费钱的殖民地没有任何意义！”

“是，是的，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，”安东尼奥说道，掩住了他的耳朵。“我正在努力！请您别这么大声！”

“过来，笨蛋！”

“_¡Ay! ¡Basta! ¡Lo siento!_（噢！停下！对不起！） ”

她把安东尼奥打得几乎不省人事，留下了一定要管住罗维诺，否则就要他好看的命令。安东尼奥点点头，捂着他的肚子。当她消失在视线中之后，安东尼奥叹了口气。他对罗维诺已经尽了最大努力，但他还是难以自已地宠溺这个孩子。他对其他所有的殖民地都很严格，但是罗维诺是个例外。他没办法伤害罗维诺。他甚至几乎没有对他大声说过话，而每次当他这样做了，不久后他还是会向罗维诺再三道歉。他成功给罗维诺灌输了一种对上帝的良好的恐惧，但代价是什么呢？只要罗维诺参与其中，他就做不到变成一个坏人。这就是不对。

罗维诺他，据安东尼奥所知，还没有察觉到他对其他西班牙殖民地的所作所为。安东尼奥尽他所能不让罗维诺看到他的另一面，身着金线刺绣外衣，手执血迹斑斑的长剑，残忍屠杀原住民的那一面。他的另一人格偶尔会出现，只有一两次，而罗维诺被吓得把自己锁在房间里哭了好几个小时。安东尼奥再也不想让他看见这一面。这是安东尼奥知道他必须要向自己真正在乎的人隐藏的一面。向罗维诺隐藏的一面。

他再也没办法完全轻松自如地应付自己的另一面了。在很长一段时间里，这都是正确的，而且很完美，权利与黄金像酒精一样荼毒他的血管。再没有什么事比用剑扼住一个无助的国/家的喉咙更激动人心，没有什么饮品比聆听伴随着眼泪和抽噎的祈祷更令人神清气爽，没有什么景象比堆在安东尼奥脚边的异乡的珍宝更加美丽，是他的，都是属于他的。这让人走火入魔，安东尼奥为这一切感到心花怒放，无情地满足于独属于自己的权威。世界属于安东尼奥。所有的都是。

但这是遇到罗维诺之前的情况。当罗维诺过来与他同住时，安东尼奥产生了他已压抑了数十年的疑虑。大部分的时间里，他只是将这样的念头赶走，但当他与罗维诺在一起时，他不由自主地为自己的残忍感到内疚。日复一日，他的疑惑越发强烈。然而，安东尼奥仍会将它们抛在脑后。他是伟大的西班牙王国。他没有时间留给这样的大慈大悲。

他低头瞥了一眼手里的剑。这不是他偏爱的武器，但却能赋予他敏捷的身手。他更喜欢他的斧子。这对他来说有一些大——他的身体还只有十五岁大——但它却是他的一部分，是他身体的延伸部分。斧子是他真正用来征服的武器，是他用来屠杀的武器。

第六诫。汝不可杀人。犯罪的罪人值得被带到上帝的面前吗？谋杀值得……罗维诺的脸出现在他的脑中。他露出了罕见的微笑，也许正在吃番茄，他的头发在风中窸窣作响。安东尼奥咬紧牙关。他有工作要做。

他迅速绕路去了厨房喝些酒壮胆。他的喉咙后方被烧得火辣辣地痛，将他心中的疑虑冲得一干二净。随后，他去军械库将剑换成了斧头。他在回去的路上停下来和一个工人聊了两句，他兴高采烈地笑着。

“你要去干活了吗，西/班/牙？”

“对！有很多要做！”

“再接再厉，先生。”

“谢谢你！祝你过得愉快！”

受到鼓舞且重新装备后，安东尼奥阔步走回了庭院，没有发现跟在他身后的小小身影。奇拉帕仍然躺在地上，背部起起伏伏，上气不接下气。他破烂的衣服上印满了褐色与猩红色的血迹。他还能工作，安东尼奥咬着牙，笑容从脸上滑落。

“你！你该死的在干什么？起来，”安东尼奥咆哮道，大步走向印加人。

“求您，”奇拉帕乞求道。他抬起了头，面色苍白，双眼浑浊，布满了一种狂野、绝望、饥饿的神情。“求您，别这样做。”

“我命令你去工作，野蛮人。”安东尼奥站在奇拉帕身边，双手在背后握着斧子。“起来。”

“求求您。我做不到，求您了。”奇拉帕咳嗽起来。血滴滴溅落在泥土里。

“起来。”奇拉帕没有回答，只是用眼睛无声地哀求着。安东尼奥咬紧了牙。这么多年过去了。安东尼奥被命令如果印/加不配合，那就杀死他。他朝着奇拉帕的肋骨猛踢了一脚。印加人气喘吁吁，咳出了另一团血。“_起来。_”

他将斧子挥向空中，做好准备。他想这样做，他想这样做。如果他一直这样告诉自己，这就是真的。这必须是真的。他想这样做。他必须这样做，而且他会很享受这一切。他会这样做。他没有听到一个微小的声音在大喊。他没有听见细微的喊声，“_停下！Per favore！停下！_”他没有听到有人在低声啜泣，有人目睹了一些不可言说的秘密。他没有听见。他想这样做。

“求您了。”奇拉帕的眼中盛满了泪水。他人民的全部的历史、他们的生命与家庭、他们的宗教与艺术、他们的政治与战争，他们真实的本质，都蕴藏在那双眼睛里。但那双眼很快就会覆上薄雾，它们会注视着安东尼奥的靴子却再也看不见这世界。安东尼奥祷告一声，举起斧子，砍了下来。

“_不！老大！_”

斧子落了下来。他没有听到那一声重击，但听到了微弱的抽气声，听到了颤抖着的脚步声从他身后传来。他看着血液从脖颈喷溅而出，溅到了他的靴子上。那颗头颅滚到了一边，印加人再也看不见了。

“你不应该在这里，罗维诺。”安东尼奥的声音很低沉。听起来像是断裂的琴弦。

罗维诺抽噎起来。安东尼奥听到他双膝跪在了地上。他没有说话，只是在大哭。他号啕大哭，号啕大哭，这撕心裂肺的哭声是安东尼奥一生中听过最令人心碎、最空洞的声音。他手中的斧子剧烈颤抖起来，当啷一声掉在地上。

“不。_不_。”

他没法转过头去。他甚至不确定他想不想这样。罗维诺只是在哭着，跪在庭院的中央。这本不应该发生。他不应该看见这些。安东尼奥也跌下来跪坐在地上。他攥紧了拳头，仰天长啸。他大喊着，愤怒，疯狂，万念俱灰，直到他喉咙里的什么东西被割断，他再也叫不出声，但他没有停止尝试。最后只能发出一声嘶哑的哀鸣。他在很长一段时间里眼前都一片空白，他的视线最后集中在那具印/加/帝/国的无头尸体。奇拉帕的尸体。

罗维诺站了起来，转身就跑，他的脚步声把安东尼奥从恍惚中拉回了现实。_罗维诺_，不。

安东尼奥跳了起来。他必须得去—去解释，_去—去—去道歉_，去—去哀悼，去抱着罗维诺尖叫大哭。而且，天呐，他必须得找到罗维诺。他飞奔过了庭院。这儿有脚印。他紧紧盯着那串脚印，不假思索。他要找到罗维诺。

那孩子将他自己藏在了墙缝里，双臂蜷曲在膝头上，头紧贴在臂弯里，不停抽泣着。安东尼奥找到了他。他想要说话。但他不能。他一点声音也没有。罗维诺猛地抬头看到了他，面庞在恐惧中扭曲起来。

_“离我远点！离我远点！”_

安东尼奥动了动嘴和舌头，将喉咙里的空气排了出去，但一点声音也发不出来。罗维诺缩了回去，尽可能地把身子往石墙里靠。

_“你个怪物！邪恶，邪恶的怪物！离我远点！走开！快走！”_

终于，他说出了话，“罗维诺。哦…天呐……”

安东尼奥瘫倒在墙上，肩膀重重地撞在石头上，重到足以将疼痛传到双臂。他用颤抖的双手抓着自己的脸，泪如雨下。他的喉咙里发出了一声无声的尖叫。

_“离我远点，huh？你该死的怎么回事？”_

安东尼奥摇着头，仍然将脸埋在他的手里。

_“你不知道？这他妈是什么意思？”_

安东尼奥只是更快地摇了摇头，一声悲鸣声从他的喉中溢出，哽咽、破碎、过于高亢，被他喉中的伤口劈成了两半。“罗维诺…我的天呐……我做了什么？”

罗维诺的脸又扭曲起来。“_Assassino！_（杀人犯！）”

杀人犯。安东尼奥是一个杀人犯。他的双手拍打在石墙上，仅靠颤抖的手臂支撑着自己。“我可以解释……罗维诺…求你了……”

“那就解释！你杀了他！你杀了他…冷血无情地杀了他！你是谁？”

安东尼奥摇头，一阵又一阵的啜泣声从他损坏的喉咙里涌出来。“我必须这样做……为我的上司…为我的人民…为了天主……我必须这样……”

罗维诺咬着牙吸了口气。“你不用杀人，笨蛋！主不希望你杀任何人！那是…那是你告诉我的！那是谎言吗？这一切都是谎言吗？回答我，该死的！”

“我没有说谎，罗维…那不是……谎言。我不想这么做。我再也不想这样做了。噢，神啊。罗维诺，我干了些什么？先是三十年前的阿/兹/特/克…现在是印/加……我杀了他们，罗维。我以为这是对的，我以为这是——”他的嗓子哑了，他抽噎着。“我是个傻瓜。我是个喝醉的傻瓜。罗维诺，请原谅我。我再也不想这样了。_No más, por favor. No más_。（再也不要，求求了，再也不要。）”

罗维诺一定看见了这个怪物的某个部分已经变回了安东尼奥。他一定看见了一些救赎的曙光，一些真理的曙光，一些他所熟知的人的曙光。他一定还抱着某种愚蠢的、孩子气的希望，希望真正的安东尼奥不是残忍的征服者，或是一个杀人犯，或是愤怒上帝手中的一个可恨的罪人，而是又大又笨的_idiota_（笨蛋），会教他跳舞，称他为小番茄，在晚上把他塞进被窝里，说自己每一天都很爱他。罗维诺一定看到了安东尼奥被迫使无法成为的那个人，因为他没有从老大的身边逃走。相反，他犹豫地站了起来，用双臂环住了安东尼奥。

“你吓死我了，huh？振作起来，混蛋。”

“罗维诺…罗维诺……”他低头看着这个孩子。“我以为这是对的…我以为…哦天呐。No más... no _más... por favor... no más…_”

“你他妈的是谁？”

安东尼奥大声地吸了吸鼻子，凝视着罗维诺盛满泪水的琥珀色眼睛。他耸耸肩，俯下身，将罗维诺搂在怀里。“我不知道了，罗维诺。但是我不想成为他。我不想成为他。我想成为…我想成为……”

“傻瓜混蛋东尼奥，”罗维诺接道。“那是你可以成为的人。”

安东尼奥试着不要再抽噎。“_Si_。傻瓜混蛋东尼奥。哦天呐，罗维。我做了什么？”

罗维诺浑身发抖，安东尼奥也浑身发抖，他们一起颤抖着，拼命地抱住对方。世界上下颠倒，这都是因为安东尼奥。这都是因为他醉心于权力。他再也不想拥有这样的权力了。他只想和罗维诺一起呆在家里，一起摘番茄，一起在星空下起舞。他想把他的斧子永远收起来。他想从他所经历过的恐惧中解脱出来。

“对不起，罗维诺。我很抱歉你得看见那些。我很—_天呐_。”

“闭嘴。”罗维诺把他搂得更紧，泪水从他眼里涌出来。“我原谅你了，好吗？尽管我觉得我留下创伤了。”

“对不起。对不起。”

他不停重复着这句话，即使是在他们离开去找到了一处寂静、阳光充足的地方坐了一整天后也没有停下，他没有放开罗维诺，以后也不会。那天傍晚，甚至在太阳下山之前，他就把罗维诺塞进了被窝，他仍然紧紧地将他抱在胸前，不断呜咽着，“对不起，噢天呐，罗维诺，对不起。”罗维诺在安东尼奥怀里缩成一团，他小小的拳头埋在安东尼奥松软的白色床单里。他需要安东尼奥的安慰，就像安东尼奥也需要罗维诺的安慰一样。

“听着，混蛋。我只说一次，所以你最好听着，huh？你不是坏蛋，知道吗？你只是做了很多坏事。但是这不会让你变成一个坏蛋。事实上…呃……你其实很好。你对我真的很好，你给我吃的，尽管每个人都很嫌弃我，因为我很笨而且我什么也不会做，但你从来没有让我觉得自己一团糟。还有，也许你对番茄有点热情过头，当你不伤害别人的时候，你对每个人都很好，你真的是个很好的人，我…呃……我很喜欢你，行吗？”罗维诺微微脸红，把自己的脸埋进了被子里。“好了，我希望你注意了，笨蛋！”

安东尼奥再一次被眼泪淹没，把罗维诺揽得更紧了些。“罗维诺！那…太贴心了！”在他胸口的那一个空洞，那个每次随着他砍人都会被斧子一同削掉一块的地方，有一股暗淡的暖意正逐渐开始发光发亮。这一整天以来，他第一次没有感到寒冷，他第一次不是因为绝望，而是因为喜悦在哭泣。

“我不知道你在说什么，混蛋。该睡觉了，去睡觉！”罗维诺翻了个身，背对着安东尼奥。安东尼奥紧紧地拥抱着他，把头埋在他的头发里哭了起来。“别闹了，huh？”

“我只是…那么那么…爱你！”

“那么，你能安静一点地爱我吗？我要睡觉！”

安东尼奥点点头，咯咯笑了起来。听起来有些不对劲，他的嗓音太过嘶哑且破碎不堪，但这没关系。一切都很好。结束了。再也没有了。再也没有恐惧。他现在就要结束这一切。再也没有生命会被无情地杀害。再也没有。

当晚，在他入睡之后，他不再害怕在梦中见到的一切。他不用再害怕。他有罗维诺。罗维诺。他的阳光。这是他长久以来第一次没有做噩梦，他在睡梦中笑了。再也不会有噩梦了。再也不会有。噢，上帝。再也不会有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自Squalloscope的歌曲《Big House》。


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love

这相当有趣，当罗维诺与安东尼奥同住时，时间过得飞快。第一天，他还只有三英尺高，圆圆的脸蛋上顶着一头淡欧洲蕨色的头发，第二天，他就几乎和安东尼奥一样高了。罗维诺脸上婴儿肥的痕迹已消去大半，头发变成了浅栗色，且每过一个夏天都会变得更深一点。当安东尼奥的身体年龄达到二十出头时，罗维诺看起来已经成为了一个少年。他下颌的线条变宽了，因为总是怒容满面，他的眉峰也愈发明显。尽管他多年来一直躲在自己的房间里，但每说一个字他的嗓音都会变得更加沙哑，他没有经历任何重要事件就度过了自己的青春期。当他终于适应了自己更加成熟的身体，适应了自己全新的、颇令人惊讶的低沉的嗓音后，他在安东尼奥的房子里过上了或多或少还算是平静的生活。

随着罗维诺的长大，安东尼奥看得出来，这个意大利男孩一天比一天更加信任自己。安东尼奥每天不得不去完成那些帝国主义的工作，他发现每当自己愁眉苦脸地回到家后，罗维诺不再像以前那样满腹牢骚了，且还会尽全力帮上些忙。事实证明，他童年时的舞蹈症也不过如此，随着罗维诺开始变声，那些症状很快就消失了，这使他的打扫工作轻松了很多。尽管他仍在不停地抱怨和逃避责任，但安东尼奥仍会让他逍遥法外，因为即使过了这么久，罗维诺依然是老大最喜欢的小番茄。

和罗维诺一起度过的美好时光，完全值得让安东尼奥完成那些长达数小时、苦不堪言、使人精疲力尽的工作。尽管自从罗维诺长大后，他就已经放弃了征服者与海盗的身份，但他的上司仍然强迫他工作。他总会在海上航行数月，最后疲惫不堪、灰头土脸地带着些新的大批宝藏或是殖民地一起回来。罗维诺总是双手叉腰、傲慢不逊地招呼他，他会先要求一份礼物，然后才冲回去给安东尼奥拿来干净的衣服，或是准备晚饭，或是主动用吉他为他弹一首歌，事后他一定会坚决否认这些曾发生过。罗维诺给安东尼奥带来的这些不情愿的温暖，使他们经常会在花园里、走廊上或是音乐室中呆很长一段时间。安东尼奥血腥、动荡的生活中，多了一些宁静、安详的时刻。

安东尼奥从茎上摘下了另一个番茄，把它放在了一个大大的柳条篮子里。这一天，西班牙烈日炎炎，他和罗维诺只工作了一会儿就得停下来去树荫下喝水休息。两个年轻人的前额和脖颈上都覆着一层薄汗，但两人都没有抱怨。他们都很享受对方的陪伴。罗维诺举着一只软管，懒洋洋地往一排排番茄上浇水。

“我们今年一定能收获很多番茄，”安东尼奥嘀咕着，摘下了一个番茄。“我觉得甚至会比去年还多！”

“谁知道呢，”罗维诺说道。他停了下来，用水冲起了自己光着的小麦色的脚。“但是这些他妈的确实是很多的一坨番茄。嘿，东尼奥，你为什么不帮我给这些东西浇水，huh？”

“罗维，别再把水浪费在你自己身上了，”安东尼奥漫不经心地责备道，脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。“番茄们也渴了！”

罗维诺瞥了安东尼奥一眼，把软管中的水直接灌进了嘴里。他放下管子，擦了擦嘴，站在那儿被太阳完美地勾勒出了身材轮廓。安东尼奥心跳加速，他睁大了眼睛。他的小弟最近已经长大了这么多！

“你见鬼的在看什么，混蛋？”罗维诺又把水管对向了番茄，转过身背对着安东尼奥。他棕色的头发在阳光下映成了火红色，衬托出了他宽阔的下颚线条和高高的颧骨。安东尼奥咬了咬嘴唇，抑制住了内心汹涌澎湃的想要冲过去抱住罗维诺、发誓一直到死前最后一口气都要保护他的冲动。

“你真可爱，罗维！你什么时候长大的？我觉得我再也不能叫你老大的小番茄了，你几乎要和我一样高了！”安东尼奥擦去了前额的汗水，放下了篮子。他正准备提议去休息一下。

罗维诺只是摇了摇头，在安东尼奥拖着沉重的步伐去拽另一根水管时咒骂着。高温几乎要让他们两人都倒下来，将整个世界都送进了慢动作的长途跋涉。安东尼奥拖着流水的管子回来了。他开始在罗维诺前方给另一排番茄浇水，与他最喜爱的殖民地同行。

“这是我最喜欢的事，”安东尼奥感叹道，满怀爱意地注视着罗维诺。

“什么？”

“这个。”安东尼奥指着他周围的花园。“照料番茄，不用去伤害、杀害或者殖民任何人，和我的小罗维在一起……我在外面的时候一直都在想这些。我真的很希望我的上司能尽快结束这些帝国主义的事务。”

罗维诺瞪了他一眼。“别叫我‘小罗维’。我长大了，混蛋。”

“但是，罗维诺！你是我的小罗维！”

“我不是！别这么叫我，别把我当成小孩子看！”

“也许你再也不是小孩了，但你依然是我的小罗维！”

罗维诺怒吼起来，紧紧攥着手里的水管。“够了，你能不能闭嘴？”

“但是，罗维！你永远都是我的小番茄。我的小罗维。老大的小罗——_呃啊！_”罗维诺将水管对准安东尼奥，水流直直地浇在了他的胸口。突如其来的冰凉使得安东尼奥向后踉跄几步，他震惊地睁大了双眼。

“闭嘴，你个大笨蛋。”罗维诺厉声道。

“噢，罗维诺，”安东尼奥狡黠一笑。“你应该知道不能攻击伟大的西/班/牙王国，这意味着战争，我的朋友！”

他把自己的水管指向罗维诺，罗维诺勉强闪身躲过了水流。安东尼奥设法打湿罗维诺的臀部，而罗维诺将水浇在安东尼奥的大腿上作为回击。安东尼奥随即举起他的水管冲到罗维诺面前，后者转身就跑，但还是没能阻止他整个背部都被水浸透。罗维诺咆哮着，把一条水柱甩过肩膀，正好打在安东尼奥的脸上。安东尼奥笑了起来，像一只小狗一样甩了甩头将水抖了下去，他将手伸向罗维诺，抓住他的腰带。罗维诺的脚突然被泥土里的什么东西绊了一下，与安东尼奥一起摔倒在地。安东尼奥抓着罗维诺让他翻了个面，随即爬到他身上，将管子里的水一股脑浇在了无助的意大利人脸上。

“好了，好了，够了！我放弃！我投降！”罗维诺气急败坏地说道，把嘴里的水吐到土地里。安东尼奥将水管放到了身边，恶劣地咧嘴一笑，随后举起来又浇了他满脸的水，打湿了他的整个肩膀、脖子。“嘿！卑鄙行为，蠢货！”

罗维诺摸到了自己的水管，将水喷到了安东尼奥的脸上和肩膀上。安东尼奥笑了，用手堵住了水流，罗维诺放低水管，把安东尼奥的全身都浇了个遍。安东尼奥抓住水管，两个人争执起来，水流以不规则的曲线漫天飞舞，把尘土变为泥浆，把它们干净的衬衫变成透明、湿漉漉、脏兮兮的一团。终于，安东尼奥从罗维诺的手中夺回了水管，他们停了下来，胸脯上下起伏着。安东尼奥将两支水管都从罗维诺身前挪开，作为停火标志。

“我赢了。”他歪着头咧嘴一笑。

“我已经投降了，你个白痴，”罗维诺斥道。他湿透了的刘海贴在前额上，他用一只手将他们推了上去。

他脸上闪着晶莹剔透的水滴，顺着他的面颊往下淌，从他方而尖锐的下颚上滴下来。他琥珀色的眼中不知怎的同时闪烁着欢快与恼怒，直勾勾地盯着安东尼奥的眼睛。他是美的化身，他绷着脸，粉色的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，他深色的头发在这场水仗后变成乱糟糟的一团。安东尼奥将目光移向下方，透过湿透的低胸白衬衫，罗维诺的胸膛清晰可见。胸前的拉绳已经松了，隐约露出了他的锁骨和胸肌。强健的肌肉在完美无瑕的晒黑的皮肤下起伏着，闪闪发光的小水滴覆盖在皮肤上，炙热的太阳用它明亮的光线完美地勾勒出了他的轮廓，成千上万的水滴化成了水晶。他上气不接下气，安东尼奥敏锐地察觉到罗维诺的肺在安东尼奥的身下起起伏伏。

安东尼奥抬起身转过头去，面红耳热。他一直以为他对罗维诺的爱更倾向于对弟弟的爱，强烈的保护欲总是在涌动着，压制住了他对与罗维诺拥抱依偎的渴望。但现在，当罗维诺的脸上再次浮现出他太过熟悉的怒容时，当他完美、强壮的身体被闪烁的水滴覆盖时……安东尼奥的心几乎要跳起弗拉门戈。他真的没有…被他的小罗维吸引吗？这真的不是他爱罗维诺、一直以来爱着罗维诺的方式吗？更类似于一个丈夫而不是兄长？他真的没有因为将小腹压在罗维诺结实的肚子上，凝视着他美丽深沉的琥珀色眼睛而变硬吗？安东尼奥抬起头，他的胃被硬物硌了一下。

“噢，哇哦，”他吸了口气。

罗维诺的脸色失去了血色，随后变得鲜红。他像螃蟹一样从安东尼奥身边挣脱开，跳着站了起来，发疯一般甩着脑袋环顾四周，一直到他的目光落在那被遗忘的装满番茄的柳条篮。

“见鬼，我应该把那些该死的番茄放到里面去。我忽然很累了，我想我可能得去睡很久。睡几天。你不是几天后就要启程去新世界了吗哦可恶太可惜了我会想你的我现在要进去了_别跟着我，bastardo，Dio mio（混蛋，天呐），晚安，安东尼奥。_”罗维诺几乎尖叫着说出最后几个字，在他逃跑冲进房子之前，为他的匆忙解释在高潮处划上了句号。

“罗维？现在是中午。”安东尼奥喊道，皱起了眉。

后门“砰”的一声关上了，罗维诺走了。安东尼奥把手伸进他潮湿的头发里，尝试让自己的呼吸平静下来。也许就是这样。也许这就是他这些年以来对罗维诺的感觉。也许他对这个意大利男孩感到的并不是兄弟之爱，而是浪漫之爱。他越是想这个问题，这整件事听起来就越是毛骨悚然的吸引人。和罗维诺永远生活在一起。和罗维诺一起去买杂货。和罗维诺一起去高档餐厅约会。和罗维诺一起盛装出席派对。和罗维诺一起在沙发上喝酒，在凌晨三点亲吻罗维诺直到两人一起睡死过去。和罗维诺睡同一张床。和罗维诺做爱。哦，天哪，这真的不是一个坏主意。

安东尼奥发出一声叹息将他的异想天开抛到脑后。罗维诺出了一些问题，他能看出这一点，而这时老大的职责就是去确保罗维诺没事。安东尼奥站了起来，小跑到了门边。他悄悄打开了门，而罗维诺显然一直靠在门上，在门开的瞬间踉跄着向后倒在了安东尼奥的怀里。他大叫一声，几乎要把安东尼奥的头扭下来，试图同时恢复平衡并向后退。

“你还好吗，罗维？”

“_完全没事。_”罗维诺咬着牙喊道。

“你看起来要昏过去了。你不舒服吗？你要躺下来吗？外面是不是太热了？”

“噢，没什—我，呃，你看—这是，呃，那—那是，嗯，我不知道你在说什么，混蛋。”罗维诺的手紧张地拧着衬衫，水滴落在地板上。安东尼奥的视线跟着往下移，他看到罗维诺的裤子前面有一个明显的隆起。噢。

安东尼奥弯了弯他的腿，试图让血液倒流，同时向上帝祈祷罗维诺没有养成盯着安东尼奥的腰间看的习惯。如果罗维诺也受到刚才那场水仗的影响，这说明安东尼奥想到的事，一定也在罗维诺的脑子里打转。

“罗维诺…关于刚才发生的事……你…你想和我说说吗？我们可以谈一谈，没关系的。”

罗维诺的脸上掠过一阵惊慌，很快就被愤怒、随后是绝望、随后是某些安东尼奥认不出的东西所取代。“我—我—我不想——_chigi_！”他飞奔着穿过屋子，在身后留下一串水迹。

安东尼奥有两个选择。他可以跟在罗维诺身后，让他知道所有事都没关系；也可以选择让他离开，成为一个少年，允许他不必直面自己的情绪。这不是一个艰难的抉择。安东尼奥跟上了那一串水迹。

他轻轻叩响了罗维诺卧室的门。门内没有回应。他用力又敲了敲。

“走开，”罗维诺闷沉的声音响起。

“罗维诺。”他用自己“老大”安东尼奥的低沉嗓音，半开玩笑地喊出了他的名字。自罗维诺长大之后，他基本上就不再这样做了，但在极少数情况下，当他真的需要强调自己的命令时，他依然会让它再次派上用场。“开门，我想和你谈谈。”

一阵相当沉重的沉默传来，安东尼奥担心这个孩子不会应答。随后，他听到了从门的另一边传来了门把手转动的声音，门开了。罗维诺的脸探了出来，仍然透着些许的红，看起来窘迫又困惑。“你想干什么，笨蛋。”他嘟哝道。

“请问我能进来吗？”

罗维诺考虑了一会儿，然后耸耸肩，退后一步让安东尼奥进门。他把罗维诺领到床边坐下，叹了口气。罗维诺已经长大了，该知道生活的规则了。弗朗西斯让安东尼奥在某个合适的年龄之前就深谙此道，但那已经是很久以前的事了。罗维诺很可能在客观意义上来说已经知道发生了什么，但他不知道为什么发生，或者这是怎样发生的，安东尼奥知道他有责任解释清楚。

“关于刚才在外面发生的……”

“我不想说这个。”

“罗维诺。”安东尼奥端详着他的殖民地。他很漂亮，他怎么以前从未注意过？他是那样明艳动人、完美无缺，有着夺目的琥珀色眼睛和粉色下翘的嘴唇，他的四肢柔韧且强壮，肤色健康，如此，如此，如此美丽，如此美丽，美得安东尼奥的胸口都开始疼痛，他吸了口气，握住了罗维诺的手腕。他想要他，想拥有他，想将他拉近感受他在自己皮肤上炙热的呼吸，想触碰他，想亲吻他，想拥有他愿意给予的一切。这仿佛一场梦，因为没有人能如此美丽，这样完美的人怎会存在？罗维诺美得令人难以置信，安东尼奥过去从未注意过。

罗维诺低着头，望着安东尼奥抓着自己手腕的手指。他举起右手划了一个十字，低声念叨着什么。安东尼奥在祷告中听到了_“宽恕”_这个词。

“这是为了什么？”安东尼奥松开了手。他还没有完全意识到自己一直抓着他不放。

罗维诺没有抬头。“我有罪。”

“你做了什么，罗维？没关系，你可以告诉我。”

“我…我不想说。”

他们陷入了沉默。安东尼奥唯一能听到的就是血流在他耳中砰砰作响。随后，罗维诺准备起身，但他没有离开床。他仿佛被粘住了，在试图逃跑的途中被冻住了。

“这不是罪，你知道，”安东尼奥突然开口，他的脑中一团乱麻。“刚才发生的那些事。我们…我们做的那些。这很正常。”

罗维诺抬头睁大了眼。“但是教会说——”

安东尼奥摆了摆手。“罗维诺，听我说。永远不要让任何人羞辱你，让你觉得自己是错误的。喜欢…呃，喜欢男人，就和喜欢女人一样正常。你也可以两者都喜欢，或都不喜欢。这些都很正常！”

罗维诺沉默了一会儿，齿轮在他脑中嘎嘎转动。当他终于开口时，四周异常安静，他似乎是在试探水温。“你喜欢什么，蠢货？”

“我？”罗维诺点点头，他的眼中盈满了某种难以辨认的东西。安东尼奥咯咯笑了一声。为什么他的偏好会很重要？“噢，我不知道。我倾向于爱上任何和我亲近的人。”比如罗维诺。但罗维诺，他很不同，他是独一无二的。他是完全不同的情况。安东尼奥爱罗维诺。他愿意为他放弃任何东西。他完完全全爱上了他，他不同于其他任何一个人。

“比如艾玛。”这不是一个问句，而是一句陈述。罗维诺移开了眼睛，他的脸被藏在了刘海下面。

安东尼奥咳了一声，有些惊讶。艾玛？罗维诺真的认为他喜欢艾玛吗？也许在某段时间，他确实对艾玛感兴趣，但那是很久以前了。安东尼奥又笑了一声，摇了摇头，将他的一只手放在罗维诺肩上。“喔，艾玛很漂亮，那是肯定的。但是我不爱她，”安东尼奥情不自禁地继续下去，他突然放大了声音，他的心在胸腔里跳动得更快了。“你看，我确实爱上了某人，这没错。但那是另一个人，一个漂亮、有趣、美妙的人。我深深被他吸引了，他总能在我难过的时候让我振作起来。”他叹了口气，抓紧了罗维诺的肩膀。“噢，罗维，这还不明显吗？我想我爱上的是你。”

罗维诺没有回答，但他那张俊秀、完美的脸上闪过了一连串的表情，好像他不知道该停留在哪一个上面似的。仿佛过了一万年后，他的眼中布满恐惧，脸上毫无血色。他脱口而出某些听起来像是：“你个恶心讨厌变态的怪胎我还是个孩子”的话，这比他正常的声音高了一个八度，他从床上一跃而起，迅速冲出了房间，转眼间就消失得无影无踪。那些从安东尼奥心中倾吐出来的话语悬在半空中，逐渐归于虚无。

安东尼奥低下了头。这原本应该更好一些。

接下来的几天，安东尼奥和罗维诺就像躲避瘟疫一样躲着对方。这不是很难，尤其是在安东尼奥的家更接近于一个巨大的豪宅，而不是舒适的西班牙小屋的情况下。大部分的时间里，罗维诺都躲在房间里，而只要安东尼奥不见踪影，他就会溜到厨房去偷食物与酒。安东尼奥突然发现自己对其他的殖民地，以及他房子其他那些偏僻无人的角落产生了强烈兴趣。这周结束之后，他就要开启一段新的旅程，日子正一天又一天地过去。

没有了罗维诺在身边使他分心，安东尼奥有大把的时间去思考。首先，他对即将来临的航程充满了恐惧；为了保证一切都能按计划顺利进行，他的上司比平常更频繁地骚扰他。其次，每当他有空闲时间，他总会想起和罗维诺令人震惊的尴尬对话。他花了几天的时间反省自己竟是如此的愚蠢，竟被自己的殖民地迷得神魂颠倒，竟会在一次糟糕、不恰当的对话中毁了自己最为珍视的一段关系。最重要的是，他发觉自己是如此想念罗维诺。没有他美丽的意/大/利殖民地相伴，他很难欣赏到西班牙的灿烂阳光。

入夜后，当所有人都回到房子里，阴影在安东尼奥房间内蔓延开来，他想着罗维诺。尽管他确实会浮想联翩——罗维诺抵着安东尼奥的皮肤吟唱；罗维诺将安东尼奥的圆柱吞进嘴里；罗维诺在安东尼奥表达对他的感情有多么强烈时呻吟起来。但这并非只有炽热的性欲，在其他时候这是更加纯洁、甜美的浪漫幻想——罗维诺因为安东尼奥的玩笑而露出的笑容；罗维诺用他艺术家的柔软双手轻抚安东尼奥的脸颊；罗维诺在昏暗的月光下与他说笑，交换没有意义的甜言蜜语。这些幻想是钱币的两面，安东尼奥想要的只有罗维诺。美丽动人、不同凡响、完美无瑕、独一无二的罗维诺。

安东尼奥第二天就要启程了，但他还是几乎没有见过罗维诺。在过去的几天里，他已经理清了自己的思绪，但他不知道罗维诺是否会允许他解释。他的意图是纯粹的——他爱罗维诺胜过一切，他唯一想要的就是他的幸福。如果这换来的是不容置疑的拒绝，安东尼奥已经准备好用一生来等待罗维诺选择自己。即使罗维诺永远也不这样做，只要他快乐，安东尼奥就心满意足了。

最后一顿晚餐平安无事地结束了。当安东尼奥借口要早些上床睡觉时，他感到心里一阵刺痛。他还没有和罗维诺道别。如果他在航行中出了什么意外，那一场谈话会使他与他最喜爱的小番茄的相识以一种极为尴尬、沉重的方式结束。他考虑是否要去敲开罗维诺的门向他道别，但后来又改变了主意。罗维诺很可能不想见到他。

他穿过大厅回到自己的房间，但突然他大叫一声向后一跳，安东尼奥几乎要直接走进那个阴影里。那个身影来到了光下，露出了自己的面容。

“罗维诺！你吓死我了！”安东尼奥喘着气，捂着心脏。“你躲在那儿干什么？”

罗维诺低头盯着脚尖，脸上映着淡淡的粉红，“我，呃……我就是想说，一路顺风，安东尼奥。我…希望你别死了。”

安东尼奥露出了灿烂的笑容。罗维诺还是在关心他的！他伸手搂住了这个意大利男孩，抱着他转起圈来。“我的小罗维关心我！哇哦！我开心得要哭了！我还以为你会因为我把你吓跑而恨我！我太高兴了，你不希望我死那就说明你不恨我！呀吼！天呐，我现在太开心了！”

“嘿，混蛋，我要窒息了，”罗维诺喘不上气。安东尼奥把他放了下来迅速道了歉。“我从来没说过我不恨你。我就是希望你别死了，不然谁来给我——呃，做饭，huh？”

安东尼奥的脸几乎要因为笑容太大而裂成两半。他一整个星期都因罗维诺焦虑不已，无时不刻不在幻想着要在那栋过大的房子里和他再聊一次，而现在他就在这儿，好像什么事也没发生过。当然，空气中依然弥漫着一股尴尬的气息，但安东尼奥太迟钝感受不到它。他只是因为罗维诺跟他说话了而欣喜若狂。

“我保证会从美洲给你带番茄回来，”安东尼奥说道，揉了揉罗维诺的头发。罗维诺试图藏起他的微笑。

“好，没问题。”他的脸被另一层更深的粉色覆盖。“嘿，呃，东尼奥…关于那一天……”

安东尼奥举起了一只手。“我真的应该向你道歉。我不知道自己怎么回事，那极其不合适。我收回我所有的话。我们假装什么都没有发生过，好吗？”

罗维诺的表情忽然闪变成一些安东尼奥的看不懂的东西。他缓缓点了点头。“是啊，好吧。那…那没关系。很好，就这样吧。那从来没发生过。”

“对！完全没有！”安东尼奥攥紧双手。“请原谅我？”

“那从来没有发生过，东尼，”罗维诺驳道，红色逐渐蔓延上了他的脸颊。“没什么可原谅的。”

“但拜托请说你原谅我了吧！如果我去到新大陆，我所有的时间都得花在想我的小罗维永远都不会原谅我的蠢笨上，那太煎熬了。请说你原谅我了吧，_amigo（朋友）_。”

罗维诺在听到amigo这个词时似乎稍稍畏缩了一下。他再次点点头，做了个鬼脸。“行吧，行吧。我原谅你，笨蛋。”

一个巨大的笑容在安东尼奥脸上绽放开来。他又抱住了罗维诺，将他紧紧搂在怀里。他身上带着一股肥皂、番茄、花园的泥土味和某种隐秘的麝香味。安东尼奥在开口大喊前深深吸了一口气，“_Muchas gracias（非常感谢）！_噢，罗维，我开心得要哭了！”

罗维诺推开他。“别对着我哭，混蛋。你不应该去睡觉了吗？你明天很早就要走了，是吗？”

“没错！你说得对！为老大着想，是吗？你藏不住你那颗金子一般的心，罗维诺。”安东尼奥朝他眨了眨眼，罗维诺的面色本就令人堪忧，此刻他满脸通红，紧紧咬着嘴唇。安东尼奥不明白他为什么这样表现，但是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯向来神秘莫测，就算是他也没法解开每一个谜团。

“呃啊，快去睡觉，笨蛋，”他嘟囔道，从他身边挤了过去。似乎还有什么未尽之言悬在空中。安东尼奥说不出是什么，但他有这种难以抑制的冲动，他想将罗维诺拉进怀里，将他拉进一个甜蜜、温柔的告别吻中。

他没有这么做。他目送他离开，随后转身消失在了他自己的房间里。毕竟，他对罗维诺的爱使他心痛，但如果罗维诺没有准备好，他可以等待。如果可以，他不愿意让罗维诺感到不适。那才是当你爱一个人时会做的事，安东尼奥这样想着——你永远都会将他们置于自己之上。

无论如何，他违背自己意愿的日子结束了。在摆脱帝国主义殖民的生活后，他的前途一片光明。这是他与罗维诺的生活。这是他想要拥有的生活。如果这意味着永远都要隐藏他自己的感受，安东尼奥愿意为了罗维诺这样做。这是美好的生活；他想保持这一切。

_我是否该留在你身边？_

_这会是一种罪吗？_

_如果我情不自禁爱上你。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自猫王的歌曲《Can’t Help Falling in Love》。


	4. 我将你的心带上（我将它放在我心里）

就与罗维诺多年前来到安东尼奥家里一样突然，转眼间，罗维诺就要离开去与他的弟弟费里西安诺一起住了。他们早已预见到这样的结果；多年来，罗维诺和费里西安诺总会定期会面，共同商讨统一事务。尽管如此，看着他离开仍然令人遗憾。

“小心一点，好吗？照顾好自己！一定要吃好！别睡太久！尽量别自己惹麻烦。如果你有什么需要，老大永远都会帮你，你只要打个电话就可以！替我向你弟弟问好。天呐，你们两个真可爱！噢，罗维，我会非常想你的！”

“闭嘴，”罗维诺打断他。“我可以照顾好自己，知道吗？”

安东尼奥拭去自己的眼泪，一把抱住了罗维诺。“我知道你可以！就是别忘了老大，好吗？常回来看看！不要当自己是外人！”

“不能…呼吸了！”罗维诺好不容易从安东尼奥的怀中抽身，因缺氧而头晕眼花。“听着，混蛋，我现在和我的弟弟住在一起了，所以我不要你一天到晚照顾我，听懂了吗？”

“好的，罗维诺，”安东尼奥微笑道。“注意安全，好吗？”

“好，随便吧。”罗维诺背上了他的包转身走开，他举起一只手做告别。“回头见，笨蛋东尼。”

“一路平安，我的小罗维！”

罗维诺甚至没有对这个昵称提出抗议。他只是沿着泥土路愈走愈远，安东尼奥注视着他逐渐消失在地平线。昨天，他似乎还是个跳塔兰泰拉治疗舞蹈症的孩子，在战区紧紧抓着安东尼奥裤腿的孩子。今天，他已经长大成人，在二十出头的年龄就离开了家。安东尼奥根本没有试过要藏起他的眼泪。

多年来，意/大/利的统一对安东尼奥来说一直是梦魇般的存在。他知道一旦兄弟俩达成一致（而他们必然会的），罗维诺就一定会搬去和他的弟弟一起生活。尽管他很希望能参与其中，但这不是安东尼奥能干涉的。如果他有话语权，那么两兄弟最后都会搬过来和他一起住。但是，不，罗维诺必须离开。事情只能这样。

这同时也是个糟糕的时机。安东尼奥早已将他对罗维诺的渴望塑造为了一种更易控制的东西——一种只有在黑暗、寂寞的深夜，才会在阴暗的房间中产生的幻想。安东尼奥的愚笨与平日里过于强烈的欢悦使他没有注意到任何细微的变化，他从来没有注意到罗维诺徘徊在他身上久久不愿离开的目光，没有注意到经过数年前花园中那尴尬的一天后罗维诺的举止变化，没有注意到他偶尔含有暗示性的话语，也没有注意到每当安东尼奥由于天气炎热而将衬衫丢在一边、站在花园里微笑时，罗维诺的双眼是怎样将他身体上上下下的每一寸都打量一遍的。安东尼奥从未留意罗维诺在对话中似乎总是有所保留的东西，那隐藏在字里行间的心意。

安东尼奥是个社交白痴，他自己第一个举手赞成，但他也并非完全的不解风情。他注意到了罗维诺对他的满腔热忱、日益增多的笑容与打趣、对安东尼奥的健康情况无微不至的关怀。他注意到了罗维诺对他的爱（不论是否为爱人间的爱），尽管他从未承认过，这些但总会体现在他表达出的担忧之情中，体现在他将吉他架在腿上、琥珀色的双眼闪闪发光时与安东尼奥度过的平静安详的时刻里。他注意到了罗维诺会威胁任何一个胆敢侮辱安东尼奥的人，注意到了罗维诺会在寒冷的夜里依偎进他的怀里，安逸无比。他也许从未留意对方对自己的渴望，但是安东尼奥不会忽视罗维诺对自己的爱意。

并没有过很久，罗维诺就打电话给安东尼奥求助。事实上，甚至连两天都还没到。当电话响起时，安东尼奥正坐在他的床边，闭着眼，对自己哼着歌，无所事事地思考罗维诺怎么样了。安东尼奥接起电话，甚至还没来得及说一句“喂？”，迎接他的是一声巨响。费里西安诺正用快节奏的意大利语尖叫，而罗维诺显然在相当痛苦地咆哮着发令。

“罗维？你还好吗？”安东尼奥忐忑地身体前倾。罗维诺有麻烦了。他一定是。不然还能发生什么？

“不，我一点也不好！”罗维诺大叫。安东尼奥将电话移远了一些。“快来帮我，笨蛋！现在就过来——_哦天哪费里西安诺你不要再扯了，你想杀了我吗？_”

“我马上就来！坚持住，罗维诺！”安东尼奥砰的一声把电话砸在听筒上，套上一件衬衫。他以最快的速度冲到意/大/利兄弟的家里，一路上大脑飞转。究竟发生了什么？这两人惹上了什么麻烦？

他破门冲进了他们的卧室，上气不接下气。路德维希已经到了，罗维诺飞快地锤着他的二头肌，以高八度的嗓音尖叫。德国人蜷缩在两个意大利人之间，努力解开他们不知怎么缠在一起的头发。当安东尼奥进门时，所有人都停了下来盯着他，顿时一片寂静。

“哦，安东尼奥哥哥！谢天谢地你来了！”费里西安诺一边欢呼，一边朝他招手。“我让路德维希来帮忙，但是罗维诺不让他碰他，所以他找了你！现在你来了！”

“_Si_，我来了，”安东尼奥叹了口气，对兄弟俩咧嘴一笑。“你们的头发缠在一起了？”

罗维诺从床上一跃而起，直奔安东尼奥而去，身后还拖着一个尖叫着的费里西安诺。他伸手抱住了西班牙人，抽抽搭搭地哭起来。“你得帮我，东尼奥！那个魔鬼土豆混蛋要用他变态恶心的手碰我！”

“我只是想帮你把结解开，”路德维希抱怨道，起身走到意/大/利兄弟身边。“你不用对每件事都大惊小怪。”

“你再靠近我一次我就把你的手指头掰下来，听到了吗你个丑陋的——”

“安东尼奥哥哥！安东尼奥哥哥！你可以帮我们把结打开吗？现在这真的开始疼了，而路德维希一个人做不到，但好在你来了！我好开心，所以可以请你——”

“别动了，费里西安诺，你一直这样蹦来蹦去我没法分开你们两个。_Mein Gott（德语；我的上帝）_，罗维诺，我不是要——”

“罗维，_嘘_——没关系，老大在这儿，但是你得让我把手放到你的——”

这阵骚乱持续了几分钟，所有人只顾着自己大吵大闹，没有人在意其他人，一直到路德维希气急败坏地摇了摇头，震声喊道：“够了！”所有人都怔住了，齐刷刷地盯着他。“如果我们要把你们两个分开，这工作必须得冷静、有秩序地进行。费里西安诺，罗维诺，看在_上帝_的份上，不要动了。安东尼奥，你负责罗维诺的头发，我处理费里西安诺的。大家都明白了吗？”

“等一下，”罗维诺说道。“不，我不同意。我不同意你那样碰我的弟弟，你个变态。”

“没关系的，罗维诺，”费里西安诺向他保证。“他只是想帮忙。”

“不，这有关系，费里西安诺，”罗维诺厉声道。“不要让这个恶心的土豆变态玷污你的清白。”

“他不会玷污我的清白，罗维诺，他只是——”

“我们要这样下去一整晚，还是把你们分开？”路德维希打断他们，把脸埋进了手掌里。

“不，请帮帮我们！你可以继续了，雅利安①男子汉！”费里西安诺高喊。路德维希点点头，指导安东尼奥去解罗维诺的卷发。

他们的呆毛不知为何无可救药地缠在了一起。说实话，安东尼奥曾经在船上呆了这么久，他能认出一大把奇葩可笑的绳结，然而这个将两兄弟绑在一起的麻烦是安东尼奥从未见过的，他不确定自己是否一定能将他们俩分开。他拉了拉罗维诺的卷发，想看看它卷得有多结实，而罗维诺立刻尖叫一声，脸涨得通红。路德维希已经在用他粗大的手指坚定不移地摆弄着费里西安诺的呆毛，费里西安诺把脸埋在路德维希的胸前，紧紧搂着他低声呜咽，泪珠不断地从他眼里涌出来。

罗维诺把自己的重量都压在安东尼奥身上，呲牙咧嘴，红扑扑的脸颊覆上了一层薄汗。路德维希低声对安东尼奥下了一道命令，随后全神贯注地盯着那恐怖的画面。安东尼奥的手指缓缓滑下去，轻轻拉起了那根卷毛给路德维希提供他要求的阻力。罗维诺咬紧牙关，一拳锤在了安东尼奥的军装上。如果他们的反应如此强烈，这两根呆毛一定给兄弟两造成了很大的困扰。

“就不能把它们剪掉吗？”路德维希问道。安东尼奥并不希望这一切这么快就结束。罗维诺炙热、瑟瑟发抖、紧紧靠着安东尼奥的身体，对西班牙人来说正中下怀，他沉溺于他长久以来的梦想中。他们的腰部压在一起，安东尼奥可以感受到罗维诺的四角裤前有什么正顶着他自己的勃起。你猜怎样——是罗维诺的离开使安东尼奥尝到了他渴望已久的甜头。

“不！”瓦尔加斯兄弟异口同声喊道，他们的声音中充满了恐惧。

“那会很糟糕的，路德维希。”费里西安诺乞求道。

“你他妈的敢，”罗维诺补充，低头靠在安东尼奥的肩上低声抱怨。

“这个结就是解不开，”路德维希说。“你们见鬼的做了什么让它们缠成这样？”

兄弟俩对视一眼，同时红起了脸，大汗淋漓，眼睛瞪得有餐盘那样大，“嗯，罗维诺当时——”

“不许告诉他，费里西安诺，你个叛徒！”罗维诺怒吼。“东尼奥，你个混蛋，你在做什么？把我们解开！”

“我在努力！”安东尼奥说道。“这该死的头发就是不愿意松开！”

“请快一点，”罗维诺对着安东尼奥的耳朵呼气。他的呼吸穿透了安东尼奥耳部的皮肤直冲到下身，安东尼奥咬紧了牙。他轻柔地拉起那绺头发，把它从费里西安诺的卷毛上稍稍松开了一些。罗维诺极力压住了一声呜咽，甚至连安东尼奥都能注意到。

当路德维希终于把费里西安诺的头发从罗维诺的头发中抽出来时，他沮丧地低吼了一声。瓦尔加斯弟弟一边大喊着他的感谢，一边飞扑进了路德维希的怀里，把这个体格健壮的德国人撞得向后退去。罗维诺只是将安东尼奥抓得更紧，靠在西班牙人的脖子上浅浅地喘着气，挣扎着恢复呼吸。安东尼奥搂住了罗维诺，将他环在自己胸前，希望，不，祈祷罗维诺会恳求在这一晚与他回家。

“为什么你们要对你们愚蠢的头发这么小题大做？”路德维希没好气地说，尝试撬开在他身前大哭的意大利人。

“噢，这很简单！”费里西安诺说道。“每当有人碰我们的呆毛时，这感觉都非常非常棒，就和有人抓着你的阴茎，非常非常温柔地摩擦它的感觉一样！”

路德维希看起来像被人打了一巴掌。“你是说…你们的卷发……是性感带？！”他把头埋进手里，被吓得不知所措。“你们意大利人有额外的敏感点？我早该知道的。”

安东尼奥表面仍在微笑着，但是他的内心在疯狂尖叫。每一次他拽罗维诺的卷发时对方都会生气，这个小男孩每一次都会尖叫着骂他是变态……安东尼奥突然需要一些新鲜空气，马上就要。

“你去哪儿，安东尼奥哥哥？”

安东尼奥奔出房间，想找扇门出去。他找到了房子的前门，在出门时差点把门从门框上拆下来。他猛吸了一口夜晚温暖的空气，面色苍白。哦天呐，他是不是有很多需要向罗维诺道歉的。他用手扶着墙，摇着脑袋，一声笑声自他喉中涌起。这世界真是个有趣的地方。

“他妈的怎么回事？”

安东尼奥转头看见罗维诺站在门口。他穿了一件黑色背心和粉色平角裤。安东尼奥立刻尝试将他的目光从那顶着布料的隆起上移开。专注于他漂亮的脸蛋，专注于他漂亮的脸蛋……

“怎么了，甜——_罗维诺_，”安东尼奥立刻改口道，几乎要把他的舌头咬下来。罗维诺扬了扬眉毛，但他忽然显得精疲力尽，没心情和他拌嘴。

“你就这么跑了，”罗维诺说道。“你什么都没说，就这么跑了。_Por qué（西语；为什么）_？”

安东尼奥伸手拢起他的头发。“我只是想起了我在你小时候拉你的卷发的那些时候。我不知道那会——”

“让我有趣的小家伙欲火焚身？对，我知道，你是个白痴。”罗维诺接道。他双臂交叉靠在门框上，眼中映出了悲伤。“现在回家是不是有点太快了？”

家。罗维诺认为安东尼奥的房子是家，而不是他自己的。安东尼奥的心脏漏跳了一拍，温暖涌过了他身体的每一个角落。他笑了一下，将他的手放在罗维诺的脸颊上，懊悔地摇摇头。

“噢，罗维，”他叹道。“老大这次帮不了你。我想你得呆在这儿，至少要多留一会儿。但是你永远都可以回来拜访……”他希望罗维诺能明白他的暗示。但即使他明白了，他也没有表现出任何迹象。

罗维诺咬着嘴唇。“我不想再和我的蠢弟弟住在一起了。他永远都不会闭嘴，他闻起来像大蒜一样，而且他念叨的永远都那个恶心的洋芋蛋子——”

安东尼奥现在只想用一个吻封住罗维诺的口。然而，他用拇指摩擦着罗维诺的脸颊，轻笑了一声。他的小罗维的脸在如丝的月光下闪着银光，他看起来就像罗马雕像，宛如由石头雕刻成的宏伟、神圣的艺术品。

“你该死的在笑什么？”

“没什么，罗维，就只是，你太漂——”

“罗维诺！路德维希要走了，就像你希望的那样，所以你还要回床上来吗，_fratello（意语；哥哥）_？”费里西安诺刺耳的声音将这两人拉开，他们将头转向屋内的橙色灯光。费里西安诺出现在罗维诺身后，穿着粉色背心与黄色平角裤，除了颜色与罗维诺的那套一模一样。

罗维诺在费里西安诺面前故意瞪了安东尼奥一眼。“行，随便吧。你就不能等我一会儿吗？天哪。”

费里西安诺似乎明白了罗维诺和安东尼奥的之间发生的一切，他点点头蹦蹦跳跳地跑开，喊道：“路德维希，路德维希~！”

罗维诺咬着牙，回头望着安东尼奥。“你看到我得对付什么了吗？上帝，他太烦了。”他的眼中闪烁着某些安东尼奥无法理解的东西。“东尼奥…你刚才说什么来着？”

安东尼奥牢牢抓着罗维诺的肩膀。“我不知道，罗维诺。很晚了。我累了。你看起来也很疲倦。去睡一会儿吧，好吗？为了老大？”

“你不是我的老大了，”罗维诺闷闷不乐地嘟囔着。“谢谢你，呃，今晚过来，东尼奥。”

安东尼奥将罗维诺拉进一个亲密的拥抱，深深地吸了一口气，最后一次将罗维诺的气味深深地镌刻在他的记忆里。这才是正确的、自然的。如果安东尼奥可以用余下的一生来拥抱罗维诺，他会这样做。以上帝之名，他会的。罗维诺呼出一口气，轻哼一声，用下巴蹭了蹭安东尼奥的肩膀。

“老大永远都会为你过来的，罗维，”安东尼奥喃喃道，揉了揉罗维诺后脑的头发。“永远都会，我保证。”

罗维诺点头，向后退开。“好了，现在回去吧，混蛋。我要睡觉去了。”

安东尼奥阻止自己在罗维诺的脸颊上落下一个迅速的吻。“好，罗维诺。照顾好自己。”

“回头见，东尼奥。”

“_Adios, mi cora- amigo. Mi amigo（西语；再见，我的甜—朋友。我的朋友。）_”安东尼奥一边叹气一边摇了摇头，随后转身离开。罗维诺在多年前就表明他对自己不感兴趣。不论安东尼奥认为自己看到了什么，他都是错的。他显然是一厢情愿地捏造了罗维诺与他之间的浪漫关系。安东尼奥还需要等待。他永远都可以等。他不想把罗维诺吓跑，永远不想。

“看在——给我回来，混蛋。”罗维诺的呼吸顿了一下，他粗鲁地抓住了安东尼奥的手臂。“你知道，你们西班牙人应该很懂爱或者激情这种东西，但是你已经迟钝到让我—呃，伤心了。我一直在等着你亲我，所以你到底为什么不干脆一点直接亲上来呢，你个大笨蛋？”

安东尼奥眨了眨眼睛，不确定他有没有听错。这不可能。他一定是在做梦。他一定是——“抱歉，什么？_Qué（西语；什么）_？”

“噢天哪，我到底为什么，”罗维诺抱怨一声。“让我用你那糟糕透顶的语言再解释一遍，白痴。_Bésame, mi corazón（西语；吻我，我的爱）_。”

他拽住了安东尼奥军服的领子，猛地把他拉了过来，强行堵住他的嘴唇，安东尼奥与罗维诺融为了一体。啊，这就是了。这就是安东尼奥一直以来渴求的东西。与此同时，他也能敏锐地察觉到这一吻中所有的细节，呼吸中每一个轻微的停顿、罗维诺唇角每一次微弱的颤抖、指尖每一点细微的摩擦。除此以外，他仿佛以第三者的视角在感受着这个吻，他注视着两个男人拥抱着，被柔软、寻根究底的嘴唇与舌尖锁在一起。安东尼奥的心砰砰直跳，他敢肯定罗维诺能听得见，热气自他的手腕、指尖与脚趾蓬勃涌出。他在罗维诺的口中叹息，罗维诺将手埋进安东尼奥的头发里作为回应。罗维诺将他拉得更近，更近，好像他正身处溺亡边缘，而安东尼奥，安东尼奥是他的氧气，安东尼奥是他的一切，安东尼奥正抱着他，吻着他。他们仿佛穿越了时间与记忆的洪流，跃入某些伟大、洁白、纯粹、激烈、美丽、超凡、完美的东西。除了安东尼奥和罗维诺，罗维诺和安东尼奥，世上什么也没有，而且从来都不需要有。

是罗维诺先打破了这个吻，他沮丧地退后了一些，他的呼吸还在安东尼奥的唇上散发着腾腾热气。安东尼奥点水般轻啄了一下罗维诺的嘴唇，他狂喜着叹了口气，将他的前额与罗维诺相抵。两个人紧紧地搂在一起，默默地站了一会，沸腾的血液在他们的耳中砰砰作响、在他们的血管中奔流不止。这，这就是他们一直在等待的，这就是他们几个世纪以来一直在拖延、鼓动、玩弄的把戏。这是完美无缺的。这是独一无二的。

罗维诺闭上了眼。“你现在可能得走了，”他喃喃说，说话时嘴唇抵着安东尼奥轻轻摩擦。

“不，求你了。”安东尼奥把罗维诺抱得更紧了，像一个快要淹死的水手似的拼命抓着他。“求你。”

“听着，笨蛋，我得留在这儿陪费里西安诺，你不能和我们睡一张床。”

“我可以。你的弟弟不会介意的。我可以睡在你们中间，我不用走。我可以永远留在这里。”

“你太肉麻了。”罗维诺笑了起来，笑得如此美丽、笑声如此悦耳，他如此光彩耀眼，罗维诺蹭了蹭安东尼奥的鼻子。“我也不想你走。”

“那就让我们在这儿站一会儿吧，_si_？让我们过一会儿再道别。我想拥有你好久了，罗维诺。既然现在我已经得到你了，我一定得是个傻瓜才会放你走。”

“你就是个傻瓜，”罗维诺说。“但你是我的傻瓜。”

“是，”安东尼奥在罗维诺耳边低声说。“我是你的，永远都是，好吗？”

“永远，”罗维诺赞同道。他们的双唇再一次相遇，安东尼奥再也不想去任何地方，不论在何时在何地，因为没有什么，是比正在亲吻安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯更美丽、更完美、更特别的。

一个声音将他们从自己的世界里拽了出来，他们的嘴唇顿时分开了，就像他们刚刚合在一起时一样。路德维希清了清嗓子，淡淡的粉红在他的脸颊上蔓延开来。他似乎对木质门框上的花纹相当感兴趣。罗维诺的双臂从安东尼奥的身上落下来，无力地垂在他的身侧。

安东尼奥咳了一声。“好了，那么，呃，再见，罗维诺。你…你要照顾好自己。不要，啊…不要再让你的头发和费里西安诺的缠在一起了。”

“对，好的，”罗维诺道，他的嗓音忽然变得粗哑低沉。“嗯，你，你，你走吧，呃，混蛋。我能照顾，我能照顾好自己。”他支支吾吾，脸上泛起了蜜瓜般的粉红色。

“好，我们…回头见，”安东尼奥说，有些过于用力地拍了拍罗维诺的肩膀。

“好，再见。”罗维诺同样拍了一下安东尼奥，而后者退缩了一下，呲牙咧嘴地揉了揉被打中的地方。那儿一定会留下淤青。罗维诺转过身，几乎是冲刺进了屋里，一言不发地从路德维希身边挤了过去。安东尼奥伤感地笑了一下，向路德维希敬礼。

“_Adios_，我的德国朋友。”他喊道。

“_Auf wiedersehen（德语；再见）_，”路德维希回答，迅速眨了眨眼似乎是想弄明白他刚才目睹到的画面的含义。安东尼奥紧张地笑了笑，顺着来时的路逃走了。

如果他愿意，他几乎可以飞起来。安东尼奥高举双拳，腾空而起。他尖叫着、欢呼着、大笑着、高喊着，将他欢腾的尾巴翘到晴朗的夜空中去。罗维诺，罗维诺是他的，他也是罗维诺的，他所希望的一切，他所祈祷的一切，都在一瞬间发生了，而他之前太过愚笨、太过迟钝，没有发现这已经在几年前就发生了。

现在什么都不重要了，没有什么能比得上罗维诺的与他相贴的嘴唇，罗维诺呼吸安东尼奥嘴中的空气，罗维诺把安东尼奥拉近，罗维诺把安东尼奥推远。罗维诺才是最重要的。罗维诺给了安东尼奥生命。罗维诺是他赖以生存的氧气，是他唇上的祷文，是夜晚树叶的沙沙声。罗维诺，不论发生什么，安东尼奥只关心罗维诺。世界上没有什么东西是如此完美，如此特别。

_正如溪水东去_

_必定奔流入海_

_亲爱的，我的爱亦如此_

_有些事早已命中注定_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自E.E. Cummings的诗作《I Carry Your Heart With Me (I Carry It In My Heart)》。
> 
> 灵感来源于：https://www.deviantart.com/teenageunderground/art/Spain-and-Germany-get-the-two-Italy-s-curls-untied-423704089 teenageunderground's Spain and Germany get the two Italy's curls untied 
> 
> ①雅利安（Aryan）：原指印度语支诸民族、伊朗语支诸民族共同的祖先；纳粹在近代错误地将日耳曼人定义为雅利安人。


	5. 无人如你

安东尼奥很不擅长自我调节。他常常睡得很晚、忘记吃饭、随时随地心血来潮地决定要醉心于工作，结果把自己弄得心力交瘁。他的生物钟一团糟，所以他只能按照自己认为正确的方式度过每一天。而且如果他到凌晨一点才睡，结果第二天一事无成，好吧，嘿，至少他自己很享受这种生活。

然而，罗维诺被自己对于睡眠与饮食的稳定需求牢牢掌控着。如果他没有在每天的几乎同一时间吃到早餐，他也许会因为过于戏剧化的饥饿而死去。如果他没有因为早起觅食而每天至少小睡一次，他也许同样会死，且会拖着身边的每一个人为他陪葬。所以，罗维诺在无意中为安东尼奥提供了一个正常运转的外部生物钟。

床铺沐浴在明亮的阳光下。安东尼奥还没有恢复知觉，他如环抱树干的树懒一般将罗维诺圈在怀里。那一刻，世上的一切都是如此宁静、质朴、明朗。然后罗维诺醒了。

“饿了。”他哼哼道。

“再十分钟。”安东尼奥在梦中咕哝，收紧搂着罗维诺的手臂。

“我饿了，”罗维诺重复。“去给我做早饭。”

安东尼奥轻哼了一声，蹭了蹭罗维诺的肩膀。他还没有完全将自己从如蜜般甜美的睡眠中拽出来，他打算尽可能多拖延一会儿。罗维诺扭动着尝试把安东尼奥缠在他身上的手臂和腿甩下去。

“嘿，混蛋。我饿了！”

随着一声绵长、低沉地呻吟，安东尼奥睁开了眼。罗维诺美丽的面庞，正横躺在他面前，皱着眉头用愠怒的琥珀色双眼直勾勾盯着他。“好吧，好吧，我起来，我醒了。至少你再也不会用头槌撞我的肚子了。这很贴心。”

“如果你再不起来给我去做该死的早饭，我也许就会了。”罗维诺说。

安东尼奥咯咯笑了一声，把罗维诺拉近，缩短了他们之间几厘米宽的距离。将二人的双唇拉进了一个轻快、随意的吻中，天光似乎更加明媚了些。罗维诺皱起鼻子，满脸不悦。

“混蛋，我饿了，而且你的口气臭死了。带回来早饭之前先给我去刷牙啊！”

安东尼奥窃笑一声，轻啄了下罗维诺的脸颊。“一切为了老大最喜欢的小番茄。”他翻下了床，一边伸懒腰一边打了个超大的哈欠，他的衬衫卷起来露出了他的肚脐。他抓到罗维诺正假装没有在用他温柔的琥珀色大眼睛盯着他看，安东尼奥又笑了一声，在罗维诺的嘴唇上落下了一个轻柔的吻。

他在二十分钟后回到了卧室（正如罗维诺的吩咐，他刷好了牙），端着两个盘子，将其中一个放在罗维诺的大腿上，而对方正坐在床上，看起来被窗外照进来的阳光惹得很不爽。安东尼奥叹了口气，伸出手指沿着他的下颚边缘划过。

“你他妈的——”安东尼奥又吻上了罗维诺，缓缓地摩擦过罗维诺的舌头。罗维诺呜咽一声，终于表现得可爱、完美、心平气和了一回。安东尼奥打破了这一吻，爬上了床坐在罗维诺身边，在享用早餐之前用鼻子蹭了蹭意大利人的脖子。

“你太可爱了，罗维，”安东尼奥柔声道。“我每次看见你都会心跳加速，因为你就是太可爱了！”

“啊，闭嘴。”罗维诺的语气中带着一丝笑意。他低下头，脸颊泛起一瞬绯红，拼命将食物塞进嘴里。

他们几乎一言不发地进食，因为现在对于聊天来说还太早了。朝阳灿灿，将罗维诺的头发染成了热烈的古铜色，模糊的纯白线条映衬出他完美的身材轮廓。已经许多年了，安东尼奥仍然觉得难以置信，罗维诺真的在这儿，真的成为了他的罗维诺。他在二战结束后搬了回来；他对自己的弟弟已经忍无可忍，而后者反正已经基本定居在了路德维希家里；而且，在发现自己和安东尼奥呆在一起的时间要远远长于自己独居的时间后，某天，罗维诺提着一个装着剩余衣服的手提箱直接出现在了安东尼奥家门口，宣布自己要搬进来。

当然，当罗维诺正式声明他们开始同居之后，安东尼奥不认为他们的生活方式与之前有任何不同。当他与世界上最美丽动人、完美无缺的男人在一起喝酒、看足球和在晴朗的星空下起舞时，时间几乎转瞬即逝。在安东尼奥的世界中，这一切终于是理所当然的了。

吃完早餐后，罗维诺将他们的盘子堆在床头柜上。他嘟囔了一些听起来像是对安东尼奥表示感谢的话。安东尼奥比这世上任何人都要了解罗维诺。他也许对大部分人——“所有人”，罗维诺会纠正他——诱人的微妙之处都无比迟钝，但罗维诺不同。罗维诺几乎与一本书一般浅显易读。安东尼奥发现自己一直都很了解罗维诺，但他多年来总是在胡思乱想、东猜西疑、自我否定，对希望真相能如幻想般甜美的自己冷嘲热讽。罗维诺真的没那么难猜。当他说“不”时，他的意思是“是”；当他叫安东尼奥是白痴时，他的意思是“他爱他”；当他要求食物和小睡时，他的意思是自己不愿意去世界上其他任何一个地方，不愿意和其他任何一个人在一起。罗维诺很简单，他只是假装自己深不可测。

“所以，”他说道，几乎爬上了安东尼奥的大腿。“你今天打算干什么？”

安东尼奥思索了一会儿。啊，没错，除了床上的早餐与罗维诺不为人知的、情意绵绵的一面，外面还有另一个世界。一个关乎阳光、朋友、番茄和音乐的世界。不仅仅是罗维诺，他会与每一个人分享这个世界。在几个小时后，在他让罗维诺认识到自己对他的爱之后，他就得回到那里。

“我也许会和弗朗西斯出去，”安东尼奥说。“或者去艾玛那儿坐一会儿。但我觉得我很可能呆在这儿一整天什么也不做。”他面朝天倒下来吐出一口气，毫不费力地把爱人拉过来，让罗维诺趴在自己身上，他们的大腿、腹部和胸膛紧紧地贴在一起。“你觉得呢，_mi corazón_？”

“我觉得我今天有一大堆事要做，所以如果你想一个人呆在这儿，我一点意见都没有。”罗维诺说。

安东尼奥笑意更深，专注地望着罗维诺灿烂的琥珀色眼睛。“所以老大只能占有你一早上？我猜那我得充分利用才行。”

他伸手揽住罗维诺的背，深深地吻了他，自他喉中引出了一声轻哼。这太完美了。干净的床单、包裹着罗维诺的爱、洋溢着二人扑在彼此肌肤上的炙热呼吸的清晨，没有什么比这些更令人陶醉。在这世上，没有什么会比安东尼奥与罗维诺在这样的早晨所表达出的爱意更加纯粹、深沉。

过了一会儿，在登上令人销魂的极乐后，罗维诺停下了他那持续不断的喘息：“_老大…老大…哦，Dio mio……_”，他露出了一个奇怪的表情。安东尼奥疑惑地看了他一眼，他的呼吸过于急促，没法开口正常说话。

“我们真是特别、_特别_糟糕的天主教徒。”罗维诺严肃地说，他在安东尼奥退出来大笑时呻吟了一声。随后他们二人都笑了起来，瘫倒在白色床单上，以一种完全不同的方式喘着气。由于两个人都疲软下来，他们只是紧紧抱在一起，依然不停地咯咯笑着，并约定以后继续。

安东尼奥与他的两个朋友在众多国/家之间臭名远扬，罗维诺赠予他们“恶手组”的绰号，这是另一个原始的、也更广为流传的“恶友组”的变体。在某个晚上，基尔伯特和弗朗西斯曾英勇无比地企图对罗维诺动手动脚，最后二人都以失败告终，只有安东尼奥大获全胜。那个特别的夜晚终结于七只破碎的玻璃杯、四轮灾难性的真心话大冒险、恶友组三人脸上三个火红的掌印以及一只来历不明、受了重伤的流浪猫。罗维诺没收了安东尼奥的斧子，命令三人脱下他们的海盗服饰，规定以后不许再有人故意引出西/班/牙/帝/国“征服者”的第二性格。他们自那一晚后就再也没有在安东尼奥家喝过酒。

不论如何，安东尼奥不需要再为今天做计划了，因为基尔伯特已经给他发了短信，对方明显整个人都已经方寸大乱，并且要求安东尼奥在下午五点前后到“贝什米特之家”来，因为他们有“无敌严肃且糟糕的事要讨论，废物。”安东尼奥不知道基尔伯特是什么意思，但若是后者能崩溃成这样，这一定是很可怕的事，所以安东尼奥只是耸了耸肩，在六点半左右到达了他普鲁士朋友的家。

刚一进门，一杯不合安东尼奥口味的德国啤酒就被塞进了这个西班牙人的手里，他被拽了进来，扔到了一张破破烂烂却不知怎的干净整洁的沙发上，弗朗西斯就在他身边，镇定自若地将他手中的啤酒倒在身后濒死的植物上。

“_¡Hola!_ 弗朗西斯！”

“_Bonjour，mon ami（法语；你好，我的朋友）_，”弗朗西斯漫不经心地说。在基尔伯特冲进房间时将空啤酒罐放在了花架上。

“好的，废物们，我遇到了一个问题，”他说道，扑通一声坐在安东尼奥和弗朗西斯对面的一张濒临散架的扶手椅上。“我已沦为罪恶之源、残忍诡计之主母——爱情——的牺牲品了。”

弗朗西斯失笑。“爱？我们的基尔伯特恋爱了？那个誓要永久独身、视爱为只在我这样的傻瓜心中才会永存的低级把戏的基尔伯特？我就知道你会到走到这一步！”

“对，而且这_烂透了_。”基尔伯特叹道。他的法语出奇的好，尽管那与他的母语有很大不同。

安东尼奥对德语一窍不通，而他也从不要求他的朋友们使用他自己的语言，自从弗朗西斯在条件允许的情况下拒绝使用除法语以外的一切语言起，这三人见面时多半都会用法语交流。当他们都愿意屈尊使用英语时，事情会变得简单很多，但这些拥有德国和法国血统的人就是很固执。

“哇哦，那是谁？”安东尼奥咧嘴笑起来，满不在乎地将他的啤酒倒进了身后的花盆里。“哦！哦！让我猜猜！是伊万吗？”

“_什么？_”

“不可能是我亲爱的小马修吧？因为我们已经达成一致我拥有他的所有权了。退一边去。”

“不，听着——”

“哦天呐，不会是我们其中一个吧？”安东尼奥不确定自己是否有准备好让基尔伯特失望。

“什么？不！恶心！给我闭——”

弗朗西斯得意一笑，眼中闪着色眯眯的光芒。“啊，但那一定是某位会让你感到羞愧难当的人，你才会没办法面对这些。禁忌之爱……某个你不能拥有的人，不论你是多么想要……比如……你的弟弟？”

基尔伯特差点被他的啤酒呛死。安东尼奥和弗朗西斯瘫倒在一起，捂着肚子笑得前仰后合。基尔伯特用德语念念有词，然后在句子半当中转换成了法语。“——告诉你们。_不，那他妈的不是我的弟弟，你们两个恶心的变态。_那不是_一个人_，是_两个人_！那是——”

“所以不是我们其中一个，是我们两个！”安东尼奥为这一句与弗朗西斯击掌，随后才认识到这意味着什么。

“等等，不！呃，基尔伯特，你真的很不错，但是罗维诺——”

“_上帝保佑，我没有爱上你们两个！_”基尔伯特咆哮。弗朗西斯和安东尼奥笑得根本停不下来，他跺着脚冲进厨房，一会儿后取回了另一罐啤酒。

“好了，好了，我们笑完了，”安东尼奥喘了口气，咬着他的大拇指。“告诉我们你爱上了谁。”

基尔伯特警惕地盯着他们。“不要笑我。这已经很困难了。”他们期待地回望着他。“他们是……呃，罗德里赫和伊丽莎白。我无可救药地爱上了他们两个，我不知道该做什么。安东尼奥，能请你不要表现得那么震惊吗？谢谢你。”

“_Mon ami_，”弗朗西斯抽了口气，一阵担忧的神情浮现在他的脸上。“这是个绝妙的机会！”

“我知道你在想什么，”安东尼奥打断他。“那很恶心。基尔伯特是真心地爱他们，他不像你那样只是利用别人和自己做爱！”

弗朗西斯看起来有被冒犯到。“我才没有_一直_利用别人做爱！”

“你只在追求马修之后才开始这么说，因为你想让他觉得你名声更好一点。亚瑟呢？你一直都在用他做爱！”

“亚瑟是完全另一个故事，安东尼奥。我告诉过你。我们之间的历史与琐碎的争斗太多了，我们没办法有任何实质性、有价值的关系。但我告诉你，马修不一样！他是我心脏咏唱的歌谣，我知道的！而且这不仅仅是因为他说法语，还长得很像阿尔弗雷德但举止没他那么讨厌。”

“你想和马修上床不会很奇怪吗？他难道不像是你的儿子或者什么的吗？”

弗朗西斯冷冷瞥了他一眼。“告诉我，你和罗维诺怎么样，嗯？你是在他变声前还是变声后开始和他上床的？”

安东尼奥张口正准备回答，但是基尔伯特打断了他。“够了，废物们，闭嘴。今天是关于我和我的问题。等你们两个互相编辫子的时候再像丫头片子一样拌嘴吧。回到我身上！我不知道该怎么办，这把我吓坏了！我吃不下饭！睡不着觉！我唯一能做的就是一天到晚想着他们俩，这绝对不正常！”

“你为什么不告诉他们你的感觉呢？”

“安东尼奥，看在上帝的份上，你怎么能提出这种建议？他们有两个人。我不能同时和两个人建立关系！”弗朗西斯仿佛听到了什么极其有趣的笑话，他嗤笑一声。“你该死的在笑什么，弗朗西斯？”

“为什么，这很简单，真的，”弗朗西斯说道。“同时告诉他们两个。他们很明显已经互相爱上对方了，而且如果亲爱的罗德里赫暗示我的是真的，那么他很有可能也爱你。所以——”

“等下，罗蒂说什么了？”基尔伯特几乎要跃过身前的茶几。“你什么时候和他聊过了？你什么意思？告诉我，你个漂亮的杂种！”

弗朗西斯讲述起了一个又长又复杂的故事，关于他临时造访维也纳以及某些听起来像一群暴怒的蜜蜂的东西。但是安东尼奥失去了兴趣，他没有留神去听。他的思绪飘回到了今天早上，回到罗维诺身上，回到那个他们在说笑时做出的保证：要在晚上继续他们没有完成的事。一想到罗维诺会抬起头透过浓密的睫毛望着他，罗维诺向后仰头咬着牙喘气，罗维诺在他们的卧室中让安东尼奥拥有他的一切，他的舌头就开始变得沉重起来。安东尼奥挪了挪腿，摇了摇头，希望在他脸颊上蔓延开来的那一抹嫣红能尽快消退。他回到了弗朗西斯和基尔伯特的话题上。

“——就算那是真的，这也解决不了伊丽莎白的问题，”基尔伯特急切地说。“那个女的在她还是男人时就是我的大麻烦！我也爱她，我该怎么办？”

“_Poliamor！_”安东尼奥忽然喊道。

“什么？”

“多元爱，”安东尼奥解释道。“你知道，多于两个人参与到同一段关系中？如果他们也感兴趣的话，你为什么不试试呢？”

“这主意妙极了，安东尼奥！”弗朗西斯笑容满面。“我本来打算要提类似的建议的。”

“我知道你要说什么，”安东尼奥边说边使了个眼色。他的神情严肃起来。“但那还是很恶心。”

“多元爱？你建议_Polyamorie_？”基尔伯特有些不适。他伸手捋了捋头发，露出全神贯注的表情。“啊，去他妈的。爱情太复杂了。了不起的我连一个对象都解决不了，更别说两个了。”

弗朗西斯似乎被这番话深深伤害到了。“爱没那么复杂，基尔伯特！你只不过是初来乍到。如果你仔细想想，这其实一点也不难。让我给你一点建议——”

“关于脚踏两条船的建议？”

“关于_爱情_的建议，你个傻子。”

“你的那种爱不是我想要的，”基尔伯特道。随后他匆忙补充：“不是说我想要爱情。我不需要它。我太酷了，我一个人就很好。”

“好吧，既然你这么说了，基尔。”安东尼奥笑着说。只要基尔伯特愿意单身，他与罗德里赫和伊丽莎白的危机就不算大问题。基尔伯特对自己这么有信心是件好事。

“不，住口，安东尼奥，”弗朗西斯说。“他这么说明显就是为了让他对自己的孤独生活好受一点。如果你不想听我的，为什么不让安东尼奥给你建议呢？毕竟他现在正处于一段在各种定义下都可以被称为真爱的恋情中。”

“什么？我？我有吗？和谁？”

“我想他说的是你那位意大利性感尤物，”基尔伯特说。他叹了口气，灌了一大口啤酒。“好吧。我加入你们愚蠢的小游戏。我……我担心如果我对他们采取行动，我会彻底丧失理智的。你们怎么能忍受同一个人跟在你屁股后面这么久？你们不会互相厌烦吗？”

安东尼奥笑了一声。“那是爱！除了和罗维诺在一起我什么也不想要！我是说，当然有时候我们会厌烦，但那不会持续很久。当两个——或者，呃，三个人相爱时，没有什么坏事会发生！”

“我觉得你有点过于理想化了。”弗朗西斯轻声道。

“这是我听过最蠢的话，”基尔伯特冷哼，无视了弗朗西斯。“就算你爱着某人，坏事还是会发生。”

“对，但它们不会再有那么大的影响了，你明白吗？当你爱着某人时，世界会变得更加灿烂美好，当坏事发生时，它们不再像往常一样使你痛苦，因为和你爱的人在一起时生活是那么幸福。不论发生什么，我总能依靠罗维诺陪我共渡难关！”

“但是，_你_才是那个一直帮他渡过难关的吧，_mon ami_？”弗朗西斯问道，脸上挂着一丝嘲讽的微笑。

安东尼奥笑了一声，揉了揉后颈。“对，我想是吧！但是我永远都愿意帮助我的小罗维！他在我的身边能让阳光更明媚！有时我甚至难以相信我真的拥有他，那简直太完美了。每当时局艰难，我总能想着罗维诺，然后我就能克服一切困难。”

基尔伯特脸色有些发青。“那听起来太恐怖了，”他说。“我无法想象无论什么时候遇到困难都要依赖别人的感觉，我宁愿过高尚的独居生活。”

安东尼奥耸了耸肩，露出了遗憾的笑容。“人各有志吧。我想象不出处境艰苦时永远只有自己一个人的样子，我宁愿和罗维诺在一起也不愿意一个人。难道你对罗德里赫和伊丽莎白没有这样的想法吗？”

基尔伯特的脸皱了起来，数千种安东尼奥辨别不出的情绪在他的红眼睛中涌动。弗朗西斯将一只手放在了他朋友的肩膀上以作安慰。

“你还好吗，_mon ami_？你看起来不舒服。”

基尔伯特甩开了他的手。“我很好。我不能再思考这些了，否则我会呕出来。让我们出去喝个烂醉吧。要是我再清醒地想着那些笨蛋的脸多于一分钟，我就要出门直接撞卡车了。”

弗朗西斯听了这话精神一振，眼中闪烁着危险的光芒。“我那儿有一家很棒的夜总会，上周才开张。我想我可以让我们免费进去，但这需要高跟鞋和超大量的闪粉。”

安东尼奥呻吟一声，揉了揉他的脚。“我上次起的水泡还没退呢。”

“相信我，_mon ami_，这次会很值得的。所以，大家都同意了？”

“我加入，”基尔伯特说。“你呢，东尼？”

安东尼奥向他报以同情的微笑。他向罗维诺保证今天不会在外面待到很晚。基尔伯特毕竟是他的朋友，在安慰基尔伯特和把罗维诺操到墙上之间很难做出选择。其实，这也没那么难。安东尼奥一心只有花前月下。“哈，不，我很抱歉。我得回家陪罗维。”

基尔伯特举起双手。“安东尼奥！我已经精神崩溃了！现在不是宅在家里的时候！我想在某个破烂的夜店里看那对撩人的西班牙屁股穿着热裤跳电臀舞！”

“我甚至连热裤都没有，基尔。”安东尼奥争辩道。

“我有。”弗朗西斯说。

“你为什么会有热裤？”

“_Mon ami_，问题不应该是 ‘为什么会有’，而是 ‘为什么没有’。如果你们一定要知道，它们在勾引美艳面包师和她甚至更漂亮的女儿时派上了很大用场。”

安东尼奥摇了摇头。“我不想听那个故事。抱歉，伙计们，但我向罗维诺保证了今晚会回家。我怎么能离开他？”

“通过加入弗朗西斯和我一起到夜店来！”基尔伯特大喊。“来吧伙计，罗维诺有什么是我们没有的？”

安东尼奥打量着他的伙伴们，扬起了眉。他不确定二人是否能够明白自己的感受。他们都没有固定的伴侣。即使愿意尝试，他们也许仍然无法理解他对罗维诺的忠诚。无论如何，他们两人是他的朋友，至少应该得到基本的解释。

“他是我一生的挚爱。我愿意为他放弃世上的一切。我也爱你们，但是我向罗维诺保证过，我永远不想违背对他的承诺。这对我真的很重要。其他晚上我都可以和你们出去，但今天我属于罗维诺。能请你们理解吗？”

基尔伯特对此嗤之以鼻。“太——逊——了。你被驯得像条狗一样。”

“我认为这很美，”弗朗西斯反驳道。“将安东尼奥和他的罗维诺联结在一起的爱比地球上任何一种力量都要强大。”他戏剧性地长叹了口气，伸手扶着前额。“我们都应该追求与他们同样美好的爱情。”

“行，行，我在做笔记呢，”基尔伯特咕哝。“我们现在能去大醉一场了吗？”

弗朗西斯点点头站了起来。“我们最好尽快出发。你确定不加入我们吗，安东尼奥？”

“我确定，”安东尼奥露出微笑，一同起了身。“不管怎样，感谢你们邀请我！我很愿意明天看到你们的照片。嘿，基尔伯特，我们这周晚些时候可以出去，好吗？有空的时候告诉我一声！”

“我哪儿也不想和你去，叛徒！”基尔伯特不耐烦地说。随后，他歪嘴笑了笑，站了起来伸出一只手。“开玩笑的。我们打算这周五去慕尼黑，你来开车，没有借口！”

安东尼奥笑着接过了他朋友的手，友好地握了握。“好吧，好吧。这没问题。祝你们今晚玩得开心！别做什么太蠢的事！”

“拜托你，”弗朗西斯说。“我们打算明下午三点在床上和四个不同的女人醒来，再发现身上带着埃菲尔铁塔的纹身。”

“你不是已经有一个了吗，就在你的——”

“那不重要。”

安东尼奥向弗朗西斯与基尔伯特道了别，当他们在讨论晚上的计划时走出了前门。他很感激他的朋友们没有强迫他，但他心中所想的只有罗维诺还在家里等着自己，他一定已经完成了一天的工作。但他或许会因为那些琐碎的杂活而精神紧绷。安东尼奥会很高兴自己能让他放松下来。他舔了舔嘴唇，从口袋里掏出钥匙打开了车门。

当安东尼奥到家时，房中一片漆黑。他不确定罗维诺是否已经结束了工作。他在屋子里转来转去，打开了厨房以及其他罗维诺可能会在的房间的灯，呼喊着罗维诺的名字。

终于，他走到卧室前，当他打开灯时，他发现罗维诺正睡在床上，拳头藏在被子下面。安东尼奥感到自己的脸上绽开了笑容。罗维诺是他见过最可爱的人。他看起来如此天真无邪、如此安详平和，他的嘴微微张开，头发披散在脸上。安东尼奥为夜晚准备的所有计划都烟消云散，化为了一种强烈的愿望：他只想将罗维诺圈在怀里，在他的太阳穴上轻轻一吻，随后渐入梦乡。他的眼皮打起了架。这是漫长的一天，他伸手关上灯，蹑手蹑脚地穿过了房间，试着在不吵醒爱人的情况下爬上床躺在他的身边。

“嗯，东尼奥？”罗维诺还沉浸在睡梦中，但他将头埋进了枕头里，眼皮颤抖了一下。

“_Si_。晚安，罗维。”

“噢，晚安，东尼奥。我爱你。”

安东尼奥几乎要尖叫出声。这也太可爱了。他要死了，他的心没法跳得更快了。安东尼奥伸出一只手指顺着罗维诺的二头肌轻轻滑过，他咬着嘴唇，控制不住脸上露出的笑容。“我也爱你，罗维。”他说道，全心全意到甚至让自己心痛。

安东尼奥很快就酣然入梦，他对罗维诺所产生的一些轻浮放荡的幻想也转化为了更甜美的梦境——二人躲在某个远离凡尘的偏僻角落，罗维诺在月光下微笑；罗维诺握住了安东尼奥的手，用大拇指画着圈；罗维诺在安东尼奥耳边低声哼唱意大利情歌。当罗维诺再次开口用意大利语嘟囔着什么时，安东尼奥已经几乎做起了梦。

“我还在等你的约定呢，混蛋。”

安东尼奥悄然一笑。他可以明天再兑现承诺。但现在，他只想要一个甜蜜、纯洁的夜晚。他把罗维诺拉得更近一些，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖颈。他或许轻哼了一声作为回应，随后将罗维诺环在他可靠、坚实的臂膀中安然入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自Scorpions的歌曲《No One Like You》。


	6. Bésame Mucho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “嫉妒去吧，杂种。”——George DeValier，在某种程度上，也许。

几个月以来，费里西安诺不停地纠缠罗维诺，恳求他与安东尼奥一起来上门拜访。最终，年长的瓦尔加斯勉强答应了，而安东尼奥则，用罗维诺的话说，“太他妈激动了，混蛋。”

“你已经认识我弟弟很久了。”他一边抱怨一边拿着梳子梳头。

“但我好久没有见过费里了！天呐，上次世界会议是什么时候来着？四个月以前？可以把我的牙刷递给我吗，亲爱的。谢谢你！”他亲了一下罗维诺的脸颊。

“不要再叫他 ‘费里’ 了，”罗维诺发着牢骚。“没有人这么叫他。”

“我还这么叫他呢！我等不及要再见到他和路德维希还有罗德里赫了。我们好久没见面了！已经好几个月了！”他将牙刷递还给罗维诺，后者将它放回了架子上。“我们要去见你弟弟了，你难道一点也兴奋吗？”

“哦，没错，_太他妈兴奋了_。”安东尼奥没有听懂那明显的讽刺。

费里西安诺一见面就抱住了他的哥哥，并在他每侧的脸颊上都亲了一口。罗维诺从费里西安诺的怀里挣脱出来，然后凶神恶煞地瞪着他以相同的方式向安东尼奥问好。安东尼奥要比他的伴侣热情得多，他回以费里西安诺亲切友好的拥抱与亲吻。罗维诺的眼中燃起熊熊怒火。

“嗨，路德维希！你好吗？”安东尼奥对着费里西安诺身后站在门廊里的高大德国人挥了挥手。胃痛似乎给他造成了很大的困扰，但他向来如此。

“我很好，谢谢你。你呢？”

“我？噢，我特别好！谢谢你这么问！”

每当他们在一起时，瓦尔加斯兄弟，安东尼奥和路德维希都会用英语交流。罗维诺个人会被路德维希惊悚的意大利语深深地冒犯到，安东尼奥的德语最多只能说是平平无奇，而路德维希对西班牙语一窍不通。不管怎样，没有人对英语有意见。

一待客人在客厅的沙发上坐了下来，路德维希就把茶杯硬塞进了他们的手里。费里西安诺就他早上遇到的那只猫咪聊得天花乱坠。安东尼奥礼貌地回以微笑，一边听着一边点头附和，偶尔还会提些问题。他没有注意到罗维诺正目光如炬地瞪着路德维希，时不时做出些威胁性的手势。

当他们正听着费里西安诺喋喋不休时，安东尼奥漫不经心地用脚碰了碰罗维诺。这个意大利人几乎是立刻用力回了一击，他的下巴可见地绷紧了。安东尼奥将此视为开战宣言，他第二次撞了一下罗维诺的脚。罗维诺攥紧了随意搁在安东尼奥膝盖上的拳头，使劲踢了回去。一丝窃笑浮现在安东尼奥的嘴角。

“……但是我不知道，你觉得呢，罗维诺？”

罗维诺猛地把头转向了他的弟弟，他根本没有在听。“什么？！我不知道。别这么快就问我问题！”

“但是我没有……噢，罗维诺，你太有趣了！”

“对，哈哈，”罗维诺嘟囔着。安东尼奥保护性地搂住了罗维诺，在他肩膀上悄悄写起了字。罗维诺绷紧身体，他的脸微微涨红。

“我是说，如果我和路德维希养一只猫，我觉得它一定能和我们的狗狗们相处得很好！你觉得呢？”

“关我什么事，”罗维诺呛了一句。“我觉得你们应该把狗扔掉。”安东尼奥的手扶着罗维诺的胳膊平缓地上下滑动。他翘起了腿，瞪了安东尼奥一眼。

“噢，不行！我们太爱它们了！你这么说只是因为你不喜欢路德维希，但我不知道你为什么不喜欢他！他真的又强壮又善良还很英俊，而且当他愿意努力的时候，他真的可以很浪漫！”

“恶心，”罗维诺说。“不要再夸这个大男子主义的土豆混蛋了。你和他同居已经够糟的了。”

“我听得见。”路德维希说道，但他似乎毫不意外或是感到冒犯。

“你应该给路德维希一个机会，罗维诺！我是说，我爱安东尼奥哥哥。你就不能为了我至少尝试对他好一点吗？”

“那——那不一样，笨蛋。”安东尼奥对着罗维诺露出一个微笑，后者的脸甚至更红了。瓦尔加斯兄弟俩的互动给安东尼奥带来了如此多的快乐。他们两个分开时已经很可爱了，但是当他们在一起时，他简直难以自持。

“你们两个太可爱了！”安东尼奥脱口而出。“这——噢！你好，罗德里赫！”

罗德里赫正信步走进房间，惊讶地发现罗维诺和安东尼奥坐在沙发上。他试探性地挥了挥手。

“噢，你好安东尼奥。我不知道你今天在这儿。还有，呃，你好，罗维诺。”

罗维诺咕哝一声，抿了一口茶，拍开了正发狂似的挠着他胳膊的爪子。“什么？费里西安诺，你要干什么？”

“我只是想说我很高兴你能过来，罗维诺！还有我想你知道你今天为什么这么暴躁？”

安东尼奥歪着头。罗维诺很暴躁？也许他得多留点心。他的指尖在罗维诺的颈侧打着圈。

“我不暴躁，”罗维诺说道。“是你太烦人了，行了吗？”

“是因为安东尼奥和你在一起吗？”

“我觉得这会让他更自在。”路德维希说。

“不要再像我听不见一样讨论我了，混蛋，”罗维诺厉声道。“我不暴躁，所以给我闭嘴，行吗？”

“我很高兴安东尼奥哥哥来了！有他和基尔伯特还有伊丽莎白姐姐一起来做客，感觉就像回到我小时候一样。只不过现在罗维诺在这儿，还有路德维希而不是——”费里西安诺停住了，脸上浮现出一种不寻常的顾虑。

“对，确实。”罗德里赫说。他看起来极度想给自己找个借口离开，但不知道要怎样做才会看起来没那么无礼。安东尼奥没有接上那个话题。罗维诺正像一条狗一样对着路德维希咆哮示威。安东尼奥笑了笑吻了一下他的脸颊，让一抹红晕蔓延上了他的脸颊。

“噢，哇哦，对，”安东尼奥说。“没错，你以前和罗德里赫、伊丽莎白住在一起，当时罗维诺在我那儿。但我觉得基尔伯特应该不会经常出现。”

“他不会。”罗德里赫迅速接道。

“但是你有可爱的小费里！你当时不愿意用他和我交换罗维诺的时候我超生气的，但幸好你没那么做。罗维诺在还是个孩子确实很难对付，但他现在再也不会那样了。”安东尼奥在罗维诺的脸颊上落下了又一个吻。罗维诺皱起了眉，说不上恼火，但他眼中暗含某些安东尼奥无法辨别的情绪。

“有趣，”路德维希一边蹙眉一边说。“我觉得我好像记得这事，但我当时还不在这儿。”

“记忆有时会开玩笑，”安东尼奥说。“罗维诺搬来和我一起住之前的很多事我都不记得了，但有时我觉得我还记得别人说的故事，尽管我知道我当时并不在场。这很奇怪。”

“没错。”路德维希赞同道，眉头仍未松开。

“等一下，混蛋，”罗维诺低吼，他面露不悦，似乎有些反胃。“你想用我去换我的弟弟？”

“你刚才说什么，罗维诺？”费里西安诺歪着头。“我没听见。”

“不关你的屁事！等回家之后你得给我好好解释，混蛋。”罗维诺一口气喝完了他剩下的茶，蓦地甩开安东尼奥的胳膊。他一边嘟囔着某些听起来像是关于需要喘口气的话，一边匆匆逃出了房间。

“罗维诺？”费里西安诺咬着他的下唇，眉毛低垂，琥珀色的眼中满是关切。

“一如既往的没脑子，安东尼奥。”罗德里赫叹道。

“什么意思？”安东尼奥不明白罗维诺为什么这么低落。他确实在多年前要求交换瓦尔加斯兄弟，但这远远早于他甚至有意识到罗维诺对他的重要性。那是一段古老的历史，是在塞迪克试图绑架罗维诺之前，而安东尼奥后来甚至对他发动了战争作为报复，这才是促使这两个国/家之间的关系更进一步的催化剂。历史总是充满了这样的小惊喜。南/意/大/利对安东尼奥来说原来比北/意/大/利更珍贵。

“老实说，安东尼奥，我很担心你，”罗德里赫说。“很明显，你提起要用他交换他的弟弟这件事让罗维诺很伤心。”

“是吗？但为什么？”

“我猜是因为罗维诺一直觉得所有人都更喜欢我，”费里西安诺道。“我猜这是真的，但如果他没有对每个人都像刺猬一样刻薄又扎人的话，情况一定不会是这样的！他真的很可爱有趣还很聪明！”

“我不明白为什么这会让罗维诺伤心。”安东尼奥蹙眉。

“不，你不会明白的。”罗德里赫摇了摇头。“他现在知道你之前更加想要他的弟弟，他很可能已经开始怀疑你为他做过的一切了。你应该现在就去找他，在他胡思乱想钻进牛角尖之前把事情说清楚。”

“你应该听罗德里赫哥哥的话！他现在在和两个人约会，所以他一定很懂如何处理恋爱关系！”

罗德里赫扯了扯他的领结。“对，确实。”

安东尼奥长舒了口气站了起来，依然感到不解。“好吧，我很快就回来，我猜。”

罗维诺正站在门廊里，背对着前门，整个人都压在栏杆上。当安东尼奥打开门向他走去时也没有回头。他的肩膀微微颤抖，牙齿打战。他在哭。

“罗维诺？你还好吗？”

罗维诺没有回答，但他从安东尼奥身边挪远了一些，浑身颤栗地咬着牙吸了一口气。

“是关于我之前说的用你换你弟弟吗？”

“你还挺敏锐的，混蛋。是你自己想明白的，还是得让他们告诉你是怎么回事？”

“罗维，_mi corazón_，那是很多年前的事了。那是在我——”

“省省吧，安东尼奥，”罗维诺愤恨地打断了他。“我现在不想听你说这些。我们能回家吗？”他又深吸了一口气。“可以吗？”

“好，”安东尼奥柔声道。“我去告诉他们我们先走了。上车吧。”在他走进前门时，他转身看了一眼罗维诺，后者还没有动。“_Ti amo molto（西语；我很爱你）。_”罗维诺没有回答。

当安东尼奥告诉众人他们准备回去并感谢他们的热情招待时，路德维希递给他一个凝重的眼神。

“祝你好运，_mein Freund（德语；我的朋友）_。”

“记住，如果罗维诺不开心，只要吻他的——”

“在这种情况下我不认为这是个很好的建议，费里西安诺。”罗德里赫忐忑道。

罗维诺在回家的路上一言不发，这异常的沉默令人不安。安东尼奥数次尝试挑起话题，但罗维诺一个字也没有回答，西班牙人最后只好紧握着方向盘保持缄默。他试图找出让罗维诺心烦意乱的一切可能的原因，但他什么也想不出来。他打算到家时再开口，但现在，他决定让罗维诺独自安静一会儿。

对峙最终在厨房中爆发。罗维诺径直冲向了那里，拎起酒瓶猛地灌下一大口。安东尼奥踌躇不前，眉头紧锁。

“罗维——”

“闭嘴，”罗维诺怒斥道，放下了手中的酒瓶。他用手指着安东尼奥。“我现在不想看见你。”

“罗维诺，求你了，告诉我——”

“你什么你？你做了什么？你说了什么？你他妈为什么笨，嗯？给我滚开。”罗维诺沉重地倚在柜台上。他看上去如此脆弱、如此心痛。安东尼奥小心翼翼地向前迈进了一步，犹如在接近一头凶猛的野兽。

“罗维诺，我真的，真的很抱歉。求你听我说。当我向罗德里赫要求用你交换费里西安诺时——”罗维诺发出了一声令人心碎的闷哼，转开了他的头。安东尼奥一边继续说话，一边谨慎地靠近他。“当我向罗德里赫要求用你交换费里西安诺时，我甚至还没有意识到我爱你。那时我——”

“那时什么？那时你还没有意识到你根本没机会得到我弟弟？”

安东尼奥不知道要如何回答这个问题。“不，罗维。那时我以为北/意/大/利的草更绿一些。但我错了。我不想要他。我想要你，好吗？我只想要你。”

罗维诺面部扭曲起来。“但为什么是我，嗯？”他问道，泪水涌上眼角。“你为什么总来烦_我_？为什么不是我那个完美的弟弟？”

安东尼奥凝视着罗维诺，哑口无言。他怎会这么想？他怎会看不见自己有多美丽？他怎会看不见自己有多么出色、多么聪明、多么幽默、多么有才华？他怎会看不见自己令人钦佩的刻苦勤奋？他怎会看不见自己在月光下有多么耀眼夺目？他怎会看不见每当自己得到赞扬时，双眸闪闪发亮的样子？他怎会看不见自己是多么无可替代、是多么珍贵、是多么美丽又非凡。他怎会有哪怕一秒认为费里西安诺在安东尼奥的心中甚至比得上罗维诺的一个零头。他怎会看不见自己有多么独一无二？

“嗯？你要为你自己说什么？”罗维诺呼喝，他的嗓音悬在破碎的边缘。“我还在等呢，该死的！”

“噢，罗维诺，”安东尼奥叹道，摇了摇头，露出了一个小而悲伤的笑容。“你真的认为我喜欢你的弟弟多于你吗？”

“为什么不是？每个人都这样。他继承了爷爷所有的天赋和美貌，我什么也没有。就算他讨厌的要死还天天尖叫着要人陪他玩，但他那么友善、开朗，而我对所有人都凶巴巴，没有人想和我在一起……_从来_没有人想和我在一起。你对我感兴趣很可能只是因为你得不到我的弟弟，但又想要我爷爷的遗产！”罗维诺怒气冲冲地把头扭开，不愿意让安东尼奥看到他那满是泪痕的脸。安东尼奥不知道该说什么。

于是，他伸出手捏住了罗维诺的下巴，将他的头拉回来让他直视着安东尼奥的眼睛。他用双眸恳求着罗维诺，恳求他理解，恳求他抛弃自我厌恶与灰心绝望。罗维诺心中有太多的黑暗，那是他日复一日地用可恨的自我怀疑、与他兄弟所作的错误比较而喂养长大的黑暗。它在罗维诺的胸腔里留下了一个深不见底的洞。安东尼奥想要的只是用光明填补那个空洞。他只想让罗维诺想安东尼奥爱他一样爱自己。

“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，”安东尼奥郑重地说。“那与真相大相径庭。你和你的弟弟很不一样，确实如此，但只是因为他擅长做些你不擅长的事并不会让你低人一等。”

“爷爷一直更喜欢他。”罗维诺喃喃。

“你不知道这个，”安东尼奥反驳。“你有一个在自己的脑海里构造一些根本不存在的故事的习惯。你得学会发泄，罗维诺，不要总是想着你脑子里的那些坏事。你永远都可以和我倾诉，你知道的，对吗？你什么都可以告诉我。”

罗维诺挪开了视线。安东尼奥自顾自点了点头，他的手臂滑了下来抓住了罗维的上臂。他继续说下去，声音铿锵有力。

“不论你认为我的动机是什么，那都是错的。我对你感兴趣是因为你很善良、可爱、聪明、有趣、坚强、出色，我每一天都会情不自禁地再次爱上你。坦白地说，我一点也不在乎你爷爷的遗产。我想要你是因为我想要_你_。”他本想轻笑，但听起来更像是一声啜泣。“我想拥有罗维诺·瓦尔加斯是因为他勤奋工作，善解人意，我得是个傻子才会让像你这样不可思议的人逃走。黑暗吞噬了你，罗维诺，让我成为你的阳光。”

罗维诺眨了眨他泪汪汪的琥珀色眼睛，安东尼奥的心脏几乎要跳出来。罗维诺随后再也抑制不住哭声，他嚎啕大哭，伸出双臂搂住了安东尼奥的腰，在他的胸前哽咽道：“那太俗了。”他咬紧牙关，断断续续、语无伦次地嘟囔着意大利语。泪水浸湿了安东尼奥的衬衫前襟。安东尼奥一手抚摸着罗维诺的背部，另一手揉搓他着头发，温柔地低声轻哄。

“老大在这儿呢，”他安抚道。“没关系的。”

罗维诺攥紧了安东尼奥的衬衫。“不要再叫你自己 ‘老大’ 了。”他的嗓音虚弱且闷沉，他的脸还埋在安东尼奥的胸前。“你不是我的老大。”

“我永远都是老大，”安东尼奥笑道，他附身在罗维诺的头顶按下一个吻。“你永远都是我的小番茄。”

“我要揍你该死的肚子了。”罗维诺哼哼唧唧。

“你太可爱了！你怎么这么可爱？”安东尼奥用拇指在罗维诺耳后画着圈。

“不要说我可爱，”罗维诺当即答道。他停顿一下，怯生生地问：“我还怎么样？”

“嗯，”安东尼奥说。“你很机灵，很风趣，你总能想出最有创意的侮辱，而且你是一个好厨师——不，一个超棒的厨师，尽管你总是让我为你做所有的饭；而且你跳的舞简直无与伦比；还有你的嗓音犹如天籁，尽管我每次在你唱歌时走进房间都会被你吼；还有你总是衣着得体、光鲜亮丽；你有时特别勇敢……”他叹了一口气，注视着罗维诺，仿佛他是暴雨后的湛蓝天空一般。“噢，我可以一直说下去，罗维。你是我的一切。”

罗维诺沉默了一会儿，靠在安东尼奥的衬衫上抽了抽鼻子。安东尼奥漫不经意地梳理着罗维诺的深棕色头发。随后，罗维诺深吸了一口气。出口的每一个字都仿佛会为他造成伤痛，但却仿佛是发自他最深处的内心。“你很……你很完美，安东尼奥。我不知道我怎会如此有幸得到你。你——你看着我，你不觉得我是什么蠢货，你不觉得我是这样的，而这——这感觉很好，你知道吗？你将我看作一个人，而这让我……该死，我不知道。我——好吧，好吧。”

安东尼奥的心脏或许停了一秒。然后，一个笑容爬上了他的脸颊，他的胸口溢满了罗维诺总会让他感到的那种甜蜜的暖意。那儿还有些别的，如烈火般熊熊燃烧的欲望。一股汹涌澎湃的保护欲席卷了他的全身。在这世上，有人只是以冷眼相待就让罗维诺受到伤害。而安东尼奥造成的伤害却更深百倍。再也不会了。他垂眸看着自己的罗维诺，他美丽的罗维诺，看起来如此迷茫、如此消沉。无论怎样，他会一如既往地保护他。

“罗维诺？”他哼道。

“什么？”他面色通红，又开始装作一幅要自卫的强硬模样。

他用手指卷起罗维诺的呆毛。“_Bésame.”_

他重重地抵上了罗维诺的唇，他们的牙齿撞得叮当作响。但安东尼奥没有后撤，他贪婪地吞噬着罗维诺口中的空气。他们的舌尖拼命地交缠在一起，罗维诺挣扎着跟上安东尼奥的节奏，但安东尼奥越压越用力，不断地向罗维诺索求更多，更多的唇舌相融，更多的激情，更多的喘息与呻吟，更多罗维诺的双手颤抖着攥住安东尼奥的衬衫的样子。安东尼奥低吼了一声，揽住了罗维诺的后颈将他拉近，更近，将他拉进一个没有人可以再伤害他的安全港。罗维诺难耐地抵着安东尼奥的舌头低吟，任由安东尼奥推来扯去，让自己完全暴露在安东尼奥的手中。

罗维诺融化在了安东尼奥怀里，终于完全明白了对方一直以来想说的话。他不想要费里西安诺，不想让他取代罗维诺的地位。安东尼奥吻走了罗维诺脸上的泪水，从脸颊到下颌。他将罗维诺的耳垂含进嘴里，舌尖绕着它打转，罗维诺稍稍喘了口气，将双手挪到了安东尼奥的背后。

“卧室，”安东尼奥喘着气，他的内裤紧到发痛。“天哪，求求你。”

罗维诺让他将自己带回了卧室，让安东尼奥用打着颤的双手蛮横地解开了他的衬衫纽扣，沿着他的锁骨与脖颈留下一串炙热、湿漉漉的吻。他仰起头，呻吟声从他的齿间溢出，他的手指缠绕着安东尼奥的头发。安东尼奥脱下自己的衬衫扔到一边，他让罗维诺坐在床的边缘，自己跪在他面前。他们的双唇又合在了一起，一声咆哮自他的喉中涌了出来。

“你……怎么……回事？”罗维诺在喘息间寻找机会开口。安东尼奥从罗维诺的唇上移开，用一路滑到了他的脖子，甚至从罗维诺的口中扯出了更多的呻吟声。他将罗维诺推倒平躺在床上，随后爬到他的身上俯视着他。他们陷入沉静，唯有胸膛在猛烈起伏。罗维诺是属于他的，他在安东尼奥身边是安全的。他完全属于安东尼奥。

“我告诉过你，”安东尼奥咧嘴一笑。“我还是老大。而现在——”他吻了罗维诺的唇角。“——老大再也不需要收敛了——”他的手滑到罗维诺的小腹。“——因为他的小罗维诺——”他牢牢地抓住罗维诺身下的勃起，使得罗维诺倒吸了一口气。“——已经长大了。”

“不要再说这些 ‘老大’ 的废话了，”罗维诺瞪了他一眼。“随便吧，我才不叫你——_chigi，老大！_”

安东尼奥脱下了罗维诺的内裤，将他的下身握在手中，拨弄着顶端，力度正好能让罗维诺一边大叫一边拱起腰部。安东尼奥一手脱下自己的内裤，一手帮罗维诺上下撸动起来，低声咒骂源源不断地从罗维诺口中溢出。

“噢，_Dios_，”安东尼奥吸了口气。“我真喜欢听你喊我老大。”

“你真恶心。”罗维诺呜咽着，他没有资格说这样的话。安东尼奥伸手打开了床头柜的抽屉，取出了一瓶润滑剂。

“这么快？”罗维诺颤抖着问。

“可以吗。”

“天哪，_可以_。”

安东尼奥探进两根手指为他做扩张，罗维诺低吟绵绵。随后，安东尼奥进入了他的身体，也许并不像他该有的那么温柔，但他是那么渴望进入罗维诺，渴望将他拉近，渴望从爱人的唇上听到自己的名字，渴望保护他，完全占有他。罗维诺抓着他的背，眼神忽然被痛苦填满，变得锋利无比，他嘶嘶地喘着气让他慢一些。

“抱歉。”安东尼奥喃喃道。罗维诺也许是属于他的，但他不愿意伤害或是不尊重他，不是现在，不是在这儿，不是以任何方式。他只想让罗维诺满足，让他大喊出声，让他感觉好一些，让他忘记内心的黑暗。他慢了下来，将自己完全退了出去，随后再缓缓地、一寸一寸地进入。他们异口同声地长叹口气，再一次迫不及待地陷入绵长、炙热的亲吻。

没过多久，抽插的节奏就恢复了，逐渐变成了快节奏的舞蹈，白热化的快感将这对恋人连接起来，在他们的血管中游走，模糊了他们的思想，一直到他们脑中能想到的只有彼此，除此以外再无其他。安东尼奥吮吸着罗维诺的舌头，轻啃他的嘴唇，将他的嘴唇按在罗维诺脖子上的某一点，让他大喊：“_老大，啊，老大！_”罗维诺以据他所知最好方式表达着自己对安东尼奥的绝对崇拜。

他们沉浸在彼此的世界里，肌肤相亲，在彼此的身上摩擦出火花。安东尼奥的脑子里充满了麻木的、使人惊愕的愉悦感。他的罗维诺是安全的，他是属于他的，没有人能得到他，他也不需要别人。他们的身体挨得如此之近，没有属于黑暗或是焦虑的空间，没有属于糟糕记忆或是早已遗忘的历史的空间。只有罗维诺搂着安东尼奥，安东尼奥一下一下冲撞着罗维诺的胯部，他们的姓名留存在对方的舌尖上，犹如在向上帝祈祷。正当安东尼奥认为自己再也不能迈上更高一层，不能再给予罗维诺更多时，他将所有的都释放了出来，口中呼喊着罗维诺的名字。罗维诺紧随其后，呻吟着仰起脖颈，释放在了安东尼奥的手中。

安东尼奥瘫倒在罗维诺身边，双臂交叉蒙在眼前。他们静静地躺在那儿，胸膛起伏着，头脑里仍然涌动着白热的激情。安东尼奥甩过一只手臂，抓住了罗维诺的手，用拇指拂拭着，仍然说不出话来。

“哇哦。”罗维诺终于开口。心脏砰砰作响，接着他们俩都笑了起来，侧翻过身体蜷成一团。安东尼奥将罗维诺搂在怀里。

“这是我一生中最棒的性爱。”安东尼奥气喘吁吁地说。他的整个身体嗡嗡作响，好像被电击了似的。他摇了摇头，将这些模糊不清的东西赶出去，但他的脑子里还是一片混乱，他只好深深呼出一口气，仰头敬畏地注视着天花板。

“是很不错。”罗维诺赞同道，声音颤抖。轻描淡写的一句话使得他们二人再一次相笑。

“你看，把这一条也加上去，”安东尼奥说。“你真的，真的无敌性感。”他吻了罗维诺的嘴唇，不像之前那般饥渴，却依然侵略性十足，饱含占有欲。

“我打赌费里西安诺没这么性感。”罗维诺在安东尼奥的口中提道。安东尼奥笑了笑，打破了这一吻。

“你们都很可爱，”安东尼奥说。“但是这世上没有人能和你一样性感，甜心。你会为我做疯狂的事。”

罗维诺翻身面向另一边，脸上挂着一个几不可见的笑容。“那当然……老大。”

“我从来不是费里西安诺的老大，”安东尼奥指出。“而且我从来没和以前统治过的任何人上过床。真的，除了你我没和别人上过床。我只是你一个人的老大，罗维诺。而且我发誓，我会保护你不受任何伤害。你永远可以指望老大，永远。”

“对，我永远可以指望你好好操我，指望你说些矫情的话，指望你帮我摆脱困境，”罗维诺说，嘶哑地笑了一声。“你很有用，东尼奥。”

安东尼奥露出笑容。“我为你而活，_mi corazón_，没有其他人。除了你，我不想要别人。我不会用你交换任何人，不论是费里西安诺还是其他人。我只要求一件事作为回报。”

罗维诺转过身面对着安东尼奥，面露好奇：“哦是吗，混蛋？是什么？”

“请你，请你将自己给我，你的一切，永远不要停止。当我是个白痴时，永远不要向我隐瞒。永远不要停止爱我。永远不要停止让我拥有你，让我对你做我能做的一切。求你，让我永远拥有你。”

罗维诺凝视着安东尼奥的绿色双眸，不知该做何表情。“混蛋，我他妈什么时候停下来过？”

“噢，上帝，罗维诺。永远，永远不要停下来，求你了。”随后他吻上了他，捧着他的脸颊，他们再一次迷失在了彼此的世界中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自于Consuelo Velázquez的歌曲《Bésame Mucho》


	7. 爱是汽油，他是火柴

自安东尼奥与罗维诺初遇以来，已经过去了数个世纪。一些欧/洲/国/家在一起度过了太长的时间，比如塞迪克与海格力斯，他的的关系错综复杂，而且实话说，令人沮丧。罗维诺自1503年起就与安东尼奥在一起了。当时的世界与现在有着天壤之别：到处都是驶向陌生的国度的巨大木船；语言与民族消逝在历史的阴影中；现今极易治愈的疾病曾夺走过无数人的生命；当时的宗教观、价值观与道德观在五百年后的现代社会中不值一提。安东尼奥和罗维诺看着日新月异的世界，并成为了其中的一份子。他们携手走来，就与罗德里赫和伊丽莎白一样。有些纽带并不能用时间来衡量。

尽管相伴这么多年，罗维诺和安东尼奥还是多少保持着原样。罗维诺从未停止过表现得比他实际的更加强硬、刻薄，而安东尼奥从未停止过在阳光下笑着谈论番茄。时间对国/家来说有所不同。没必要急着改变。

然而，不论他们平时有多合得来，年复一年在一起的时光并不能阻止伴侣之间的争吵。房间里是死一般的寂静，罗维诺与安东尼奥之间似乎有电火花在劈啪作响。他们相互怒目而视，安东尼奥双臂交叉，罗维诺一只手指着安东尼奥的脸。

“收回那句话，你个吃软饭的小白脸。”

“绝不。”安东尼奥眯起双眼。“我就是那个意思。”

“你伤到我了，东尼奥。你他妈在说什么屁话？”

“这是真的，罗维。你可以选择接受它，或不接受。我不在乎。但这不会改变事实，这就是真的。”

“你该死的知道这不是真的。”

“你在逃避现实，罗维诺。我想我们都知道我是对的，所以你为什么就是不承认呢，嗯？”

“我他妈绝对不会承认我喜欢你可恶的乌龟，该死的。这不是真的。”

他们怒瞪着对方，目光紧锁。这是一场有关才智的对战。他们已经僵持将近半个小时了。一切都始于安东尼奥请求罗维诺在他洗澡时帮他投喂乌龟。虽然罗维诺声称自己讨厌那只乌龟，但他很有可能还是打算去喂她。然而，安东尼奥没有意识到这一点，他固执地认为这一切都是罗维诺编造的谎话。形势从那里就开始变得一发不可收拾。

“你在欺骗你自己，”安东尼奥说。“我知道你有多爱她。”

“哦，是吗？所以你会读心术咯？”罗维诺露出了愉悦的笑容，扬起眉毛，睁大双眼，他的声音突然提高了八度：“噢，快看我，我是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。我喜欢乌龟和阳光，还喜欢在需要工作的时候睡觉，因为我是头懒猪。我口齿不清，但我坚持那只是我愚蠢口音的一部分。罗维诺_太——_可爱了，这让我每天都想去讨他嫌，每一天！呃啊——！”他的脸又像往常一样沉了下去。

安东尼奥模仿着他的表情，双手叉腰，双眉紧蹙。他的声线粗哑低沉。“哦，是吗？我是他妈的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。我觉得只要成为一个混蛋就可以向所有人隐藏我的情绪，尽管我是个大软蛋，而且_超——爱_安东尼奥的乌龟。呵呵呵，嘿，闻着像土豆的臭脸怪，不要再剥削我的弟弟了，听到了没？”

罗维诺冷冷瞥了他一眼。“闻着像土豆的臭脸怪。我喜欢这个。我以后也要用。”

他们对视了一会儿，谁也没有动一下。紧接着，安东尼奥的嘴角抽搐起来，罗维诺的眉毛也扬了起来，他叹了口气，安东尼奥哈哈大笑。

“噢，我的天哪。”罗维诺咬着牙低声道。

“罗维诺！”

“什么。”

“我知道你爱我的乌龟。”

“噢天哪。_我爱，行了吗。我爱她_。”

这就对了。争论结束了。安东尼奥亲了一口罗维诺的脸颊，随后蹭一下跳开，去开始他早在半小时前就该进行的淋浴。他一边走，一边回头喊：“我知道你会在我洗澡的时候喂她的！在那之后，我还打算补偿你！”

安东尼奥扭动着他的眉毛，罗维诺又叹出一口气。“滚出去，混蛋。”他说道，伸手捂住了脸。“我会喂你的蠢乌龟的，行了吗？”

“我知道我能指望你！谢谢，罗维！”

“是，随便吧。”

安东尼奥光脚踩着浴室冰凉的白瓷砖。他打开淋浴器，脱下了衬衫扔到地上。他站在镜子前，双手叉腰。安东尼奥的目光锁定在镜中的倒影上：他的双唇抿成一条坚硬的直线，逐渐消失在聚集在镜子上的银色雾气中。他拉开浴帘，走进了淋浴间，低声哼着歌儿。

当罗维诺晃进浴室时，他还没有在热水下站很久。罗维诺双手撑着洗手台坐了上去，两条腿前后摆动着。

“嘿……你，我……我很抱歉之前说不喜欢你的笨蛋乌龟。”他说道。

“噢，没关系，罗维！我没有真对你生气。”

他们二人都没有说话。安东尼奥听到罗维诺的手机一直在震动。他一定是在和某人发消息。

“我弟弟邀请我们过去。”罗维诺突然说。

“哦真的吗？什么时候？”

“今天。我告诉他可以。你不用过去。”

“我很愿意去，但我可能得呆在这儿。”

“噢，该死，那个法案是——”罗维诺咽了一下口水。“是在今天吗？”

“对。”

罗维诺轻笑一声。“所以你最近才那么烦躁，是吗？我不知道那原来是今天。”

“嗯。”

二人都沉默着，只听得见水击打在瓷砖上的声音。安东尼奥的脉搏加快。他全心全意地希望那项法案能通过。这在他的国家引起了很大的争议，但是国会的投票结果会在今天宣布。如果这项法案通过了，他将成为整个欧洲的先驱。每一晚他都为此祈祷。看见天主教会如此强烈地反对该法案其实是一件相当具有讽刺意味的事。尽管如此，安东尼奥已经与过激的基督教断绝关系了，他早在几世纪前就这样做了。他想要的只是让这项法案通过。

“听我说，”安东尼奥说。“你先去费里西安诺的家里。我晚点再过来，好吗？”

“你不要我留在这儿陪你吗？”

安东尼奥露出了沮丧的微笑，但是罗维诺隔着浴帘看不见。他关了水，像小狗一样甩了甩头上的水，随后一边在腰间裹上毛巾一边走了出来。罗维诺赞赏地上下打量他的身体，从头到脚端详着他被水浸湿的每一寸黝黑皮肤。安东尼奥将手放在罗维诺两侧的桌台上，把他禁锢在原地。他们陷入了一个吻，舌尖交缠。安东尼奥退了回来。

“你先去吧，宝贝，”他低声说。“我不想让你一整天都为这件事担心，去和你弟弟好好玩吧。”

罗维诺似乎有些举棋不定，但他点了点头。他的头发被雾气打湿了，琥珀色瞳孔放肆地盯着安东尼奥，一如既往地热烈、深沉。“好吧，但是一有消息出来你就得告诉我，听到没，混蛋？”

安东尼奥微笑。“我保证。”他们的双唇又粘在了一起，然后微微分开好让他们的舌头相遇。安东尼奥一手扣着罗维诺的后脑，呻吟着将他拉得更近。他太想拥有他了，想拥有他的身体，想让他用手触摸自己，想要感受他舌尖的触感。他脑中只有双方沉重的喘息声。是罗维诺在主导一切。安东尼奥只会做罗维诺允许他做的事，罗维诺想让他做的事。他是罗维诺意志与欲望的奴隶。

他们二十分钟前的争吵与焦虑，只不过是为他们的此刻的激情浇上汽油。安东尼奥的双手滑下去抓住了罗维诺的臀部，将他的身体拉向自己。罗维诺搂着他的脖子，他们的双唇依然难解难分。潮湿的浴室散出腾腾热气，镜子上笼罩着一层银色的雾。安东尼奥希望为他们的争吵做出补偿，不，需要，需要让罗维诺知道他还爱着他，还想拥有他。不论怎样，那吵架简直蠢到家了。罗维诺必须知道这一点。他抵着罗维诺的嘴低吟了一声。他的膝盖开始发软了。

“够了，”罗维诺吸了口气。安东尼奥从他的唇上移开让他说话，随即移到了他的下颚、脸颊和耳朵上，从他的爱人身上引出了一声尖锐、短促的喘息声作为回应。“是这样，混蛋，我要你吸我的屌。”

“好，好，”安东尼奥立即同意道。“让我来。”他压着罗维诺的滚烫的皮肤呻吟着，缓缓跪了下去。“让我来。”

安东尼奥解开了罗维诺的皮带，拉下裤链，双手按在他的胯骨上。当安东尼奥将他含进嘴里时，罗维诺嘶了一声，他的舌头缓缓地划过柱身。罗维诺的手指紧紧攥着柜台边缘。安东尼奥一次次地将罗维诺的下身含进嘴里，手指按在他的皮肤上，轻柔到正好不会痛。他为罗维诺而活，随着他每一次头部的摆动，每一次用舌轻弹罗维诺的柱身，他总能从罗维诺口中引出一声又一声的喘息、叹息和细碎的呻吟。罗维诺的手探到了安东尼奥的后脑，将手指埋进他的头发里。他仰起下巴，阖着双眼，紧闭牙关。

随着安东尼奥嘴部的每一次拉拽，罗维诺都会全身僵硬，紧抓着他爱人赤裸的肩膀不放。在罗维诺指尖连接皮肤之处，燥热传过安东尼奥的全身，他敏锐地感受到了罗维诺喘息声的变化，罗维诺口中冒出的意大利语咒骂声愈发高亢。他们被金黄色的热情层层包覆，完美地融为一体。罗维诺弯腰躬身，在高潮时抱着安东尼奥的头贴近自己的肚子，轻声在深棕色卷发中呻吟。安东尼奥的手滑上了罗维诺的肋骨，吐出了他那仍在阵阵跳动的柱身。他抬起头，抵着罗维诺的鼻子。

罗维诺长舒一口气，吻上了安东尼奥的唇，吻着安东尼奥唇上的盐分。安东尼奥还站不起来，他深陷于自己对罗维诺的爱中无法自拔。罗维诺从台子上滑下来，把他的裤子拉起来穿好，将安东尼奥逼退几步。他跪在安东尼奥面前，双手飞快地扯开了安东尼奥腰间的毛巾。

“你想要什么？”他问道，嗓音在安东尼奥的唇边低沉无比。“告诉我。”

当罗维诺一路吻到安东尼奥的脖颈上时，他压下了一声呜咽。他把颤抖的双手放在爱人的肩上，将他们二人分开。

“_Dios mío，te quiero，（西语；我的上帝，我爱你，）_”他叹道。“我太想要你了，我想得心痛。但是我想等到庆祝的时候再做，好吗？。”

“你一天做不了两次？我们可以之后再庆祝。现在，让我拥有你。我们之后很可能也没有理由庆祝。”

安东尼奥的心沉了下去。确实，他们未必能得到好消息。尽管如此，他还是想保持乐观。他更愿意相信提案能够通过。他只想要罗维诺，别无他求。

“你说得对，”他承认道。他用力按着罗维诺的肩膀，迫使他跪了下去。“我只是想让它特别一点。但是，请你做吧。现在，求你了。_Te amo（西语；我爱你）。_”

“_Ti amo anch’io（意语；我也爱你）。_”

罗维诺的嘴包裹住了他，他咬着嘴唇猛吸了一口气。

当他们结束后，他们一起将自己清理干净，随后罗维诺去了费里西安诺的家。安东尼奥紧张到根本不敢下楼去看议会投票，于是他在房子里踱来踱去，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经把每个房间都至少检查了六次。有一段时间，他还尝试弹吉他分心，但他发现自己的手指没办法稳定地停留在一个地方，他连一个和弦都弹不出来。时间似乎冻结在琥珀里。他知道他的手机随时都会响起上司的消息。他离创造历史的那一刻如此之近，他马上就能得到世界上他唯一想要的东西了。

法案会通过的，一定会。必须会。事实上，两种情况都有可能发生。尽管教会表示强烈反对，但它却代表着某种美好的、纯洁的、所有基督教徒都应该向往的东西。这个法案是一件好事，但有些人被误导了。安东尼奥低下头，低声做了一个冗长而又含糊的祷告，乞求让自己得到勇气、力量以及好运。他的一边颤抖着双手，一边结束祈祷并在胸口划上了十字。

收音机里的寂静简直在要他的命，但他无法打开电视或是离开屋子。他对于前方的未知充满恐惧。他的心思转到了罗维诺身上。他很有可能在和他的弟弟说笑，并且拒绝承认自己有多爱费里西安诺。天啊，如果法案通不过，罗维诺的反应会比立法失败本身更令人心碎。安东尼奥的呼吸凝滞了，泪水刺痛了他的眼角。他眨了眨眼，在胸前又划了个十字，快步走出房间，又开始在屋子里逛来逛去。

在数小时的沉寂后，他的手机响了，他的心脏停止了跳动。他用战栗的双手打开手机，读着上面的短信。一阵失望射穿了他的心脏。

**<3LOVI<3：有消息吗？**

安东尼奥叹了口气。他一生中从没有如此不愿意看到来自罗维诺的信息。就在他输入回复时，他的电话响了，屏幕上赫然显示着他上司的名字。他的心脏在一分钟之内连续受到了两次致命威胁。他接起电话，几乎在对着话筒尖叫：“喂？发生了什么？”他的上司宣布了结果。安东尼奥哭了起来。

当他把车开到费里西安诺家时，安东尼奥差点从车里摔下来。他冲到前门，甚至没时间敲门就直接撞了进去。费里西安诺和罗德里赫转过头来看着他。

“抱歉，让你们等了这么久！同性现在可以结婚了！”安东尼奥大喊。

“诶——？恭喜你！”费里西安诺的双眼闪闪发亮，脸上绽开了一个巨大的笑容。

“是这样吗？所以你有结婚的计划吗？”罗德里赫问道，停下了他正在钢琴上演奏的曲子。

安东尼奥睁大双眼。就是这个。这才是他一直以来在等待的事。这才是他多年来一直在计划的事。现在这一刻终于到来了，他不确定自己是否准备好了。这太梦幻了，太完美了。他突然紧张得喘不过气。这间房间太热了。他得坐下来。他的舌头又沉重又干燥。不，他必须这样做。他想这样做。

他转身面对罗维诺，后者正若无其事地咬着一片披萨。他的视线不在安东尼奥身上。安东尼奥深吸了一口气，按住了心中乱跳的小鹿。他想这么做。他想这么做。他太想这么做了。当他说话时，他的声音因过于紧绷而沙哑刺耳，但这并不能阻止他。

“嘿……罗维，呃……”

罗维诺没有回头，但他咕哝了一声：“一日三餐，外加带意大利面的午休。”止住了支支吾吾的安东尼奥。

安东尼奥的脸冒起火来。罗维诺没有给他准话，而是给了关于他们婚姻的一套准则。他没有接受；安东尼奥也没有求婚。他们不需要如此。他们已经就这个话题谈了上百次。只要安东尼奥不离开罗维诺，罗维诺就永远不会离开安东尼奥。他不需要向他求婚。这是显而易见的。罗维诺当然会嫁给他。

紧接着，他把罗维诺拥入怀中，转了一圈又一圈，周围仿佛盛开出五彩的鲜花，泪水顺着他的脸颊淌下来。他们两人笑着，哭着，拼命地拥抱，因为这一切都是真的，是真的，他们终于，终于能够结婚了。安东尼奥从未如此快活过，世界从未如此灿烂，美妙绝伦。

罗维诺吻上了安东尼奥，他的弟弟和罗德里赫都在一旁看着，但他丝毫不觉得难为情。安东尼奥与罗维诺融为一体，周围的一切都隐于虚无，只剩下安东尼奥和罗维诺，罗维诺和安东尼奥，他们要结婚了，他们要在一起了。世上再没有什么可以将他们拉回尘世，再没有什么可以钳住他们的翅膀，因为没有什么可以将他们分开，没有什么能阻止他们永远在一起。

他们的双唇分开了，烟火逐渐消散。安东尼奥将罗维诺紧紧地按在身前，他希望他们俩可以再近一些。他们相拥而泣，喜不自胜。这个世界在五百年间发生了天翻地覆的变化，这是一个无与伦比的世界。

费里西安诺鼓起掌来，他的双臂挥舞成了一片蓝影。“_Complimenti！Complimenti！（意语；太棒了！太棒了！）_我开心得要哭了！”然后他的确哭了起来，他冲过去将安东尼奥和罗维诺一起搂进怀里。罗维诺甚至都没有反抗，他也抱住了自己的弟弟，抱住了安东尼奥，他们成为了泪汪汪的一大团。

“恭喜你们，”罗德里赫矜持地说，但丝毫没有不高兴的样子。他翻着乐谱，寻找合适的曲子。

“这里怎么回事？”路德维希一边走进房间一边问道。

“罗维诺！和！安东尼奥！要！结！婚！了！”费里西安诺抽了抽鼻子，把自己从这对刚订婚的爱侣中间抽了出来，随后扑到路德维希怀里。“我真为他们高兴！”他靠在德国人的外套上抽泣，对方笨拙地轻拍了拍他的背。

“啊，祝贺你们，”路德维希说，向安东尼奥与罗维诺露出微笑。“你们给对方带来了这么多的快乐。法案通过了是吗？”

“_Si,_”安东尼奥抽咽道，急促地点着头。“_Si._”他的泪水化为了喜悦，他又把罗维诺抱起来晃来晃去，在阵阵笑声中高声道：“_¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!_”

“_Herzlichen Glückwunsch.（德语；衷心祝贺。）_”

“_¡Grasias!_”

费里西安诺开了几瓶酒分给众人，还没等他们反应过来，基尔伯特和伊丽莎白就出现在了现场，传达了弗朗西斯为不能到场而致歉的消息。他们参加了临时举办的庆祝活动，与费里西安诺一样，为这对幸福的情侣而欣喜若狂。下午逐渐变为了一个充满欢声笑语，载歌载舞的夜晚。罗维诺和费里西安诺是醉得最厉害的两个人，紧随其后的事基尔伯特，他从罗德里赫和伊丽莎白身边溜出来，伸出胳膊搂住安东尼奥的肩膀。

“听着，”他说，几乎贴到了安东尼奥的脸上。“我要当伴郎。不许让弗朗西斯当，他肯定会在婚礼前一晚把新郎摸个遍。而且我们要在我家里给你办单身派对，听到没？不许拒绝，废物。你会醉到找不到自己的裤子，第二天醒来发现自己被铐在一个粉色的消防栓上。”

安东尼奥笑着拥抱了他醉醺醺的朋友。“既然你是第一个来找我的，你可以做伴郎。但是先别告诉弗朗西斯我这么说了。我有点希望你会醉到第二天早上记不起来。我还没准备好做这样的决定。”

基尔伯特哈哈笑起来，转身加入了瓦尔加斯兄弟的合唱，成功地盖过了路德维希要求他们穿好裤子从桌子上下来的命令。安东尼奥仰天大笑。这一天是真的。他有了想拥有的一切。他紧握双手，胡乱地向上帝祈祷，听起来与罗维诺的歌声完美地融合在一起。

罗维诺和费里西安诺两人都睡着了，头靠在一起意识不清，两人之间夹着一把吉他和一个空瓶子。安东尼奥，命中注定的司机，认为现在该是回家的时候了。他再三向大家道谢，他让罗维诺挂在自己的肩膀上，带着他回到自己的车上。他聚集在眼角的泪水仍未蒸发。

罗维诺在他们快到家时醒了过来。他的头大致转到了安东尼奥的方向，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“我们在……”

“我们马上到家了，宝贝，”安东尼奥微笑道。“你和费里西安诺在派对上喝醉了。”

“派对？”

“你醉成什么样了？我们订婚了，罗维。”

罗维诺的眼睛又瞪大了一些，醉酒的红晕在他震惊的脸上荡漾。“什么？该死，真的吗？我有多醉？你求婚了？我_同意_了？”

安东尼奥笑了一声，开进了他们的停车位。“是，你同意了。天呐，你同意了，罗维诺。我们要结婚了。我们终于要结婚了。你明天就会想起来的。但现在让我先把你扶回床上。”

安东尼奥几乎是扛着罗维诺进屋的。他将他直接抬进卧室，摆在了床上。当他为罗维诺盖上被子，正准备自己也爬上去时，罗维诺突然显得局促不安起来，他又睁开了眼，目光茫然。

“东尼奥……东尼奥……你觉得罗/马爷爷会来参加我们的婚礼吗？”

安东尼奥露出了温暖的笑容。罗维诺的爷爷在很久以前就去世了。这个世界似乎一直在向瓦尔加斯兄弟很好地保守着这个秘密。他们二人都极力否认，罗维诺仍然相信他的祖父还活在世上。安东尼奥不忍心告诉他这个真相。“我相信他会的，罗维。睡吧。”

“好。”

当安东尼奥回来时，罗维诺已经发出了阵阵鼾声。他爬到他的身边，抚平他未婚夫的刘海。这是他们相识五百年以来的第一次，安东尼奥和罗维诺作为一对未婚夫、作为两个真心相爱的人躺在一起。他做梦也想不到这一天。这太完美了。这是安东尼奥一生中到目前为止最特别的一天。

那天晚上，安东尼奥在半梦半醒间幻想着婚礼的场景。英俊的新郎身着礼服，父母与兄弟姐妹在一旁哭泣，三层蛋糕上站着俗气的塑料人偶，从舞池里偷来香槟色的吻，明媚的阳光照耀着新婚伴侣……他要和罗维诺结婚了，他将得到他唯一想要的东西。这世界有时是如此甜蜜和完美，它确实是一个无与伦比的地方。

_执我之手_

_与我偕老_

_因我情不自禁爱上你_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自于fairytalesque的《Comeing Home》 (http://fairytalesques.tumblr.com/)


	8. 别担心，我永远不会离开你

“嘿。”

寂静。

“嘿。嘿，罗维。”

寂静。

“嘿，罗维。”

一声紧绷的叹息：“什么？”

“我爱你，从我的头到——”

“不许说。”

“番——茄——！”

（原句为“I love you from my head-” 后面通常应该接to，正好可以接上Tomatoes的To）

“哦天呐。”

安东尼奥爆发出一阵笑声，倒在罗维诺的肩上。罗维诺愤怒地从茶几上拎起一瓶酒，灌下一大口，眉头抽搐着。他放下瓶子，斜睨了一眼安东尼奥，脸上浮起一抹压抑的痛苦。

“嘿，东尼。”

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“我只有和你在一起的时候才能开心。”

（原句为“I cannoli be happy when I’m with you. ”cannoli是一种发源于西西里的奶油煎饼卷，发音与can only相似。）

安东尼奥发出一声大笑，瘫倒在沙发上，把脸埋在枕头里。罗维诺又喝了一大口酒，终于将他口中双关语的恶心味道洗掉。这是慵懒的一天。他们二人在早上都不愿委身下床，一直到饥饿将他们赶进了厨房，在那之后，淋浴间又似乎远在天边，于是他们干脆瘫在沙发上，带着一瓶酒和几部意大利语配音、烂的透顶的好莱坞电影。已经四个小时了，他们还没有挪过窝。

“看！他的声音还在响，但他根本没在说话！”罗维诺指着电视屏幕笑道。

安东尼奥早就放弃电影了。他还有其他更、更有趣的东西可以看。罗维诺觉得电影烂到好笑，他似乎非常享受，并期待着电影到底能变得多糟糕，糟到他会觉得被冒犯到，然后气得关掉电视；但当他觉得房间太安静时，他又会把电视打开。当罗维诺看电影（或更接近于对着电影咆哮）时，安东尼奥看罗维诺，对着他美如天仙的意大利未婚夫露出呆头呆脑的笑容。

一整天什么都不做也没什么不对。安东尼奥和罗维诺生活忙碌，当他们不外出工作时，他们还要处理作为一个国/家的生活压力。他们并不能如愿以偿地经常外出共同度过一段高质量的娱乐时光。有时候，最好还是在床上待几个小时，接吻、说笑、讲故事，直到罗维诺在正午时终于要求吃早饭。更何况，出门并不是总是会一帆风顺；他们最近才了解到，尽管安东尼奥会为终于能够乘船出海而激动非常，但他在船上的状态并不好，他变得郁郁寡欢，深深陷入克己坚忍的回忆中无法自拔；而每当他们在意大利的高档餐厅吃晚餐时，罗维诺总会遇上当地的黑帮老大，迫使罗维诺以一种压抑的、高声调的嗓音要求立刻结账。

安东尼奥觉得自己几乎要融化在罗维诺的身上了，罗维诺身上的气味包裹着他，他在罗维诺的脖颈中深深吸了一口气。罗维诺扭了扭身子，但除此以外再也没有给安东尼奥更多的注意，他正忙着寻找遥控器并用纯粹的意大利语骂人。

在这个房子里，这二人会用一种融合了西班牙语与意大利语的奇特的混杂语交流。安东尼奥说的大多是西语，但会用意大利语替换一些发音较难的词；罗维诺说的大多是意语，他觉得意大利语的脏话明显更有用且令人满意。他们精通两种语言，在同一段对话中同时使用完全不同的两种语言对他们来说毫无压力，但是这经常会让一些还没有掌握技巧的初学者摸不着头脑。生活中最简单的乐趣之一就是互相摧残对方的语言。

安东尼奥伸手摸了摸他油腻腻的头发，拉出了他卷发中的几个结。当意大利人关掉电视时，他正准备把他赶去一起洗澡，但罗维诺的神态变了。

“你知道，我会看手相。”罗维诺突然说道，忐忑地转过头望着安东尼奥。

“哦是吗？”安东尼奥微笑。

“你不信我？手伸过来。”罗维诺说，拉过安东尼奥的手，把它压平。

“不应该是左手吗，亲爱的？”安东尼奥嬉皮笑脸地问。

“闭嘴，”罗维诺说。“这是一种小众的意式看手相法。我知道我在做什么。”

“那我相信你。”安东尼奥笑道。

罗维诺一边嘟嘟囔囔，一边全神贯注地盯着安东尼奥的手心，描摹着深深刻在他长满老茧的手上的纹路。他用手指拂过掌心，绕过他的拇指指腹，轻划过安东尼奥手中的曲线。突然，他吸了口气，抬起头一本正经地盯着安东尼奥。

“怎么了？”安东尼奥睁大眼睛问道。这太美妙了。

“嗯，根据你的爱情线和生命线交叉的情况来看……这是说……是说我饿了，混蛋。可恶，去给我做晚饭。”

安东尼奥像一只泄了气的皮球，他的嘴微微张开，困惑地眯起眼。“噢，罗维诺。你一点也不可爱。”尽管如此，他还是站了起来，整了整衬衫。罗维诺张开双臂架在他身后的沙发上，翘起二郎腿，望着安东尼奥。

“闭嘴，我超可爱。”罗维诺道。他向前倾身，一掌拍在安东尼奥的屁股上让他动起来。“快去！”

“_¡Ay!_ 注意点，”安东尼奥大呼，“你最好小心点，罗维诺。据说大多数死亡都和厨房有关。”

“你在威胁我吗，混蛋？”

“我不会说这是威胁，”安东尼奥咧嘴笑道。“我只是在给你合理的警告。信任一个被你虐待同时还要给你做饭的人可不是什么明智的事。”

“啊，随便吧，”罗维诺冷哼。“你想做也做不到。”

安东尼奥低头望向罗维诺，严肃地瞪着眼。“我做得到，你永远也不知道。”

“10欧元赌你满嘴屁话。”

“我不要你的钱，罗维诺。”安东尼奥道，他将他的未婚夫从沙发上拉起来，环住了他的腰。他在罗维诺的唇上落下了一个吻。“我要的比那贵重得多。”

“是什么，混蛋？”

“你，只有你，_mi corazón_。永远如此。”他又吻上了罗维诺，用舌尖描摹着罗维诺的下唇。罗维诺低叹一声，双臂搂住了他未婚夫的脖子。他们的嘴唇分开后罗维诺将头靠在安东尼奥的肩上，深吸一口气。

“你太俗了，”他喃喃道，炙热的气息扑在安东尼奥的颈侧。“太尴尬了。”

“我控制不住，”安东尼奥叹道，踮着脚轻轻摇晃。“是你让我如此的。”

“噢，所以现在是_我的_错了，”罗维诺说。

安东尼奥只是笑着摇了摇头。在罗维诺的头顶亲了一口，用拇指揉了揉他后脑的头发，轻声哼起几天前在阿尔弗雷德的电台里听到的歌。罗维诺沉默不语，呼吸平缓，在安东尼奥的怀里闭上了眼。

“你在哼什么歌？”他问道。他的嗓音十分遥远，令人昏昏欲睡。灼人的温度炙烤着安东尼奥的心。罗维诺有时是如此珍贵、如此单纯烂漫，安东尼奥不禁想献出自己的整个生命来保护他。他收紧双臂，将罗维诺搂得更紧，让自己融化在他的温暖里。

“我今天早些时候听到的，”他轻声说。“一首美国的歌。我试试能不能想起来歌词……”

“_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you..._ ”

安东尼奥停下哼唱，低头含情脉脉地注视着罗维诺。他怀中的年轻人正闭着眼，嘴角挂着小小的微笑。安东尼奥想永远这样，与罗维诺相拥直到时间的尽头，让他融化在罗维诺体内，让罗维诺远离世上的一切苦难与艰辛，除去他对于罗维诺·瓦尔加斯闪闪发光、隐隐作痛、无可救药的爱意以外，他什么也不愿理会。他的心在胸腔内嚎叫、颤动，热量从他的头顶一直蔓延到他的脚趾。

“你又笨又浪漫的要死，好恶心，”罗维诺嘟囔。“你为什么就不能像正常人一样给我买一堆漂亮的东西呢？”

“我已经这么做了，亲爱的。但是我怎么能不用其他方式表达我的爱呢？我为你而活。”他吻了罗维诺的前额。“我为你呼吸。”他的鼻子。“我渴望你。”他的嘴角。“你是我的太阳，我的月亮，我的星星。”终于，他的嘴唇，深刻、热烈、舒缓，沉浸在罗维诺的味道、气息和触感中。烟火在他的脑中与心中绽放，他的膝盖发软。过了这么久，每当他能够完完全全地拥有罗维诺，能够将他拥入怀中时，他仍然难以自持。他后退了些，喘了口气，罗维诺随后再次将头靠在安东尼奥的肩膀上，微微发抖。

“我要长蛀牙了，”罗维诺呻吟道，但他没有松开环着安东尼奥脖子的手，或是从安东尼奥的肩上抬起头。他甚至没有睁开眼，只是心满意足地靠在那儿，比起自己站着，他更像是整个人都在趴安东尼奥身上。“我只是想要晚餐，该死的。”

安东尼奥笑了起来。“向我要，你会得到的，_mi corazón_！”他放开了他，在罗维诺的唇上落下最后一吻。“一切为了我的小罗维！”

“不许那么叫我，混蛋！”

“没用，罗维诺！我的小罗维！老大的小番茄！”

“_那个也不许叫！_还有不要叫你自己老大，变态！”

“但是，宝贝，你那天晚上可没有抱怨，”安东尼奥一边唱道，一边轻拉了一下罗维诺的呆毛。年轻一些的人立刻涨红了脸，从紧咬的牙缝里蹦出一句如同“chigi”般的呻吟。他抬起头，双臂紧贴在身侧，直眉瞪眼，仿佛即将炸开来。安东尼奥欢快地笑起来，在罗维诺来得及反应过来之前就飞速溜走了。

门吱呀一声开了。罗维诺没有从他的文书工作中抬头，但一声低吼从他口中冒出来。安东尼奥蹑手蹑脚地走到他身边，脸上挂着孩童般的笑容，双手在身后藏着些什么。

“走开，”罗维诺头也不抬地说道。“我有好多事要做，混蛋。”

“但是罗维——”

“我不想听。你总是在我终于——”

安东尼奥用一个吻封住了他的口，从身后取出了那束藏着的红玫瑰，为打扰罗维诺表示歉意。罗维诺在花束和安东尼奥之间扫了一眼，鲜红又带着愠色的脸上现出慌乱的神情。

“什——这是什么——？”

“这是我在买杂货的时候从店里挑的！”

“什么店会在半夜开门？而且你为什么要去买杂货？”

安东尼奥轻笑一声，固执地伸着手臂，再一次向罗维诺递上那束花。罗维诺一把将它们从安东尼奥手里抢过来，恶狠狠地瞪着它们，很明显不愿意屈服于安东尼奥愚蠢的浪漫把戏。安东尼奥凑近他的肩膀，瞥了一眼桌上的文件。那上面写满了意大利文，而且看起来极其专业枯燥。

“你在忙什么，亲爱的？”

“不重要。只是——一大堆活。我猜我很快就得回去种田了。”罗维诺抬手搓了搓自己的脸，安东尼奥忽然发现他看起来是有多么疲惫。安东尼奥轻轻从他手中抽出那张纸，将它放回了桌上。

“罗维，你看起来累坏了。也许你该去睡觉了？”

罗维诺咬着牙摇了摇头。“不行，我得工作。不要打扰我，混蛋。”

安东尼奥笑了。“你现在工作这么努力。我不敢相信我的小番茄长大后这么认真工作！你以前什么也不做。现在你从早忙到晚，我几乎不敢相信你是同一个人。”

罗维诺耸耸肩，看起来有些害臊。“我开始意识到如果我想和我的弟弟并肩，我必须得努力工作。所有的工商业都在他那儿，我只有农场。如果我不勤奋干活的话就永远也赶不上，那太蠢了。”

“我不觉得那很蠢，罗维诺。我觉得你是个超棒的番茄种植家！”

“这他妈是什么意思？”

安东尼奥笑起来揉了揉他的头发。“别熬得太晚了，亲爱的。你想让我等你吗？”

罗维诺摇头。他眼睛下的眼袋让他看起来比实际年长得多。安东尼奥模糊地回忆起关于罗/马爷爷的形象，但围绕着这位伟人的景象仍是雾蒙蒙的一片。安东尼奥已经有很长一段时间没有回想起自己和伟大的罗/马/帝/国的事了。他仔细端详着罗维诺。他的脸逐渐变回了原来的样子，疲倦而阴沉，却美得令人窒息。

“很有趣，罗维。你刚才有一秒看起来就和你的爷爷一样。”安东尼奥说。

罗维诺瞪大双眼。震惊？惊喜？安东尼奥说不出来。“什么？我爷爷？我？”

“只有一会儿。我想起了以前和他在一起的时候，但我想不起来我在哪儿以及发生了什么。就只是你看着我的样子，你在昏暗的灯光下和他很像。”

“我长得像爷爷？”罗维诺陷入沉默。安东尼奥认为他也许正在思考些什么，但不能确定。于是他铤而走险。

“你在想什么，罗维诺？”

罗维诺摇了摇头。“没什么，那很蠢。”

“所以你确实在想些什么？告诉我！”

“忘了它，东尼奥。那很蠢。”

“不，我想知道。求你了？”

罗维诺叹了口气。“没什么。我只是很惊讶，因为我和罗/马爷爷一点也不像。他很英俊，又自信，还很强壮，但我不是。就只是……我不知道。我……呃啊……”

安东尼奥露出了笑容，在罗维诺的脸颊上亲了一口。“我很高兴这让你开心。但你知道，我不同意你说的。我认为你也很英俊、自信、强壮。好吧，也许英俊和强壮要比自信多一些，但是你在这方面已经做得越来越好了。我爱你，你知道的。我太爱你了。你的爷爷也爱你，但希望不是像我这样的爱。”他咯咯笑着，又在罗维诺的脸上亲了一下。

罗维诺扭开头。“如果爷爷那么爱我，他为什么要离开我，嗯？你不会离开我的，是吗？”

离开他？罗维诺过去曾暗示过这样的恐惧，但是安东尼奥几乎没有察觉到。但现在终于说得通了，安东尼奥突然意识到这一点，他的胃绞了起来。当然，罗维诺对安东尼奥的保证坚信不疑。当然，他对未来的婚姻满怀憧憬。结婚意味着安东尼奥不会抛弃他。罗维诺过去从爱他的人那里学到的只有空洞的承诺与告别。甚至是安东尼奥也在几世纪前离开过他，在海上航行数月，把罗维诺一个人扔在家里。

安东尼奥终于认识到：罗维诺在害怕。他害怕自己会再一次被抛弃。他没法完全信任自己所爱的人，因为他最后总会落得孑然一身的下场。安东尼奥在那一刻恍然大悟。他缓缓松了一口气。

“罗维诺……你愿意听我说话吗？我是指真的听我说话？我不会离开你。我永远不会离开你。我不知道你爷爷为什么会离你而去，但我不是他，好吗？我不会像他那样抛弃你。他爱你，他真的爱你。请相信我。但有时，爱着某人不代表我们不会伤害对方，在这一点上我们是笨蛋。不是说只要爱着对方我们就可以伤害他们。但只是因为某人曾伤害过你，并不代表所有人都会再一次让你受伤。我知道我曾经伤害过你，但我保证我永远不会离开你。对于多年前的那些事我感到很抱歉。我再也不会那样做了。我向你保证，就在此时此地。我永远不会抛弃你，罗维诺。永远不会。”

在安东尼奥说话时，罗维诺的头一直低垂在桌边。眼泪滴在他的文件上，他的肩膀不住地颤抖，却没有发出声音。

“罗维诺？”

他抬起头，面部扭曲，眉头紧锁。他蹭的一下从椅子上窜起来扑进了安东尼奥怀里，一声抽噎从他喉咙里冒出来。他什么也没有说，没有嚎啕大哭，亦或是低声啜泣。他只是尽全力紧抓着安东尼奥，双肩打着颤，无声地哭着。安东尼奥抚摸他的背，在他耳边轻声哼起摇篮曲。罗维诺颤抖地吸了口气。

“那首歌。你…你在我小时候唱过。”罗维诺说，又发出一声抽泣，在安东尼奥的制服袖子上擦了擦鼻子。“在我睡不着的时候。”

“噢，我好像确实唱过。我记不清歌词了……”他又哼了起来。“_啦啦啦啦…_什么_niño（西语；孩子）……啦啦啦啦啦啦…_诶，呃_，duérmete（西语；快睡吧）…啦啦……啦啦……_”他放弃了，摇头轻笑一声。“我想不起来了。我得抽空去找找看。”

罗维诺大声地抽了抽鼻子。“你从来就没有记住过歌词。你每次都像个白痴一样乱唱。”

“嗯。我当时脑子里还想着些别的事。坏事。哎，我有为之前的事道过歉吗？不只是那些帝国主义的事。还有宗教。全部的。我当时又年轻又蠢…啊，天呐……”

“你一直在道歉，混蛋。”罗维诺把手伸进他制服后面的口袋，掏出一串玫瑰念珠。绳子上粉色和蓝色的珠子有些褪色，下方坠着的十字架是由半透明的象牙碎片做成的。安东尼奥已经很久没看到它了。他很惊讶罗维诺还将它带在身边。“但这样的结果已经很好了，不是吗？”

他把那串念珠塞回了口袋里，轻吻安东尼奥的嘴唇。安东尼奥浅笑着拭去了罗维诺眼角的泪水。过去的鬼魂在他们身边起舞，头戴羽毛礼帽，兴高采烈地与他们挥手告别。他们看上去与罗维诺和安东尼奥一样，只是有的年纪大些，有的年纪小些，而且有哪里不太对劲。那有一堆棕色的卷发、锋利的武器和战争的伤疤。安东尼奥咬着嘴唇。他感到一阵刺骨的寒风刺穿了他的胸膛。

“亲爱的……我想是时候去睡觉了。”

“我们…我们还要像过去那样跪在床边祈祷吗？”

安东尼奥能够辨认出罗维诺眼中模糊的情绪。恐惧。他害怕过去的安东尼奥。他害怕房中的鬼魂。那些幽灵咧着嘴大笑。安东尼奥咬紧牙关。他决心再也不会成为那个人。那个特殊的鬼魂永远不会再活过来。安东尼奥宁死也要确保这一点。

“如果你不愿意的话就不需要，_mi corazón_。这是很久以前的事了。那时我因为爱你而伤害你。我不想再那样做了”

“那是你告诉我的。_ ‘No más.’ （西语；再也不会了）_这是你说的，笨蛋，说到做到。”

“噢，天呐，罗维诺，我会的。”安东尼奥把罗维诺抓得更紧了，他将他拉到胸前。罗维诺的心在胸膛里平稳有力地跳动着。随着每一声_“咚——咚——”_，鬼魂变得越发模糊。他们拥得越紧，鬼魂就越不真实。安东尼奥希望他们能彻底离开。“让我们达成一个协议。我永远不会抛弃你，你永远不会让我变成从前的我。”

“好，混蛋。”罗维诺吻了安东尼奥的脸颊。至此，鬼魂化为一缕青烟消失在虚空中，只留下一声告别的回音。房间似乎稍稍明亮了些，安东尼奥在光下眨了眨眼，这让他想起自己有多么疲惫。他们的床上没有来自于过去的鬼魂。在被窝里很安全。“我不喜欢今天的对话。这让我很消沉。我们能上床睡觉了吗？”

“好的，罗维。我们去睡觉吧。”

在黑暗的笼罩下，安东尼奥与罗维诺裹着红色的毯子，紧紧相拥，过去的魂魄被驱逐出他们的脑海。在二人的鼻尖相距只有一厘米时，他们酣然入梦，呼吸平稳。拥有彼此，再坏的事也不会发生。拥有彼此，他们将永远安然无恙。他们的床上没有鬼魂，他们没有更多的道别要说了。他们的过去已然过去，他们的未来就在眼前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自于Keith Harkin 的歌曲《Rosa》 


	9. 目光所及，你看见了什么

夜静不下来。在暴风雨肆虐的边缘挣扎了两天，狂风咆哮着袭打着门窗，墙壁与地板在每一次撞击下摇摇欲坠。黑云压城，雨却迟迟不来。这是周一的夜晚，婚礼在周五。整整一周以来，罗维诺每天都在不停地四处踱步，他从不会在某一处停留很久；不过眨眼的功夫，他就又跳起来，用脚步声打发走他的焦虑。安东尼奥几乎没有注意到这一现象。他一直在努力保持忙碌的状态，以驱赶每当他空闲下来就会在他心中乱撞的小鹿。有件大事即将发生。整个世界都僵在那里一动不动，等待着，蓄势待发。

安东尼奥笔挺地坐在床上，目光跟随着罗维诺在房间里转圈的脚步，望着他被愁云追逐。他的下颚紧绷，头发如受惊的猫一般根根竖起。

“亲爱的，”安东尼奥试探着说。“你不是在难过吧？”

当罗维诺开口时，他的嗓音扭曲地提高了。“什么？我？难过？没有！我一点也不难过！你为什么这么想？你以为你又很了解别人了吗，你个杂种？你什么也不知道，闭嘴。去你妈的。我不难过！”

安东尼奥松了口气。“好吧，既然你这么说的话！很好！我只是担心你在为某些事难过！”

罗维诺转过身来，右眼不安地抽搐着。“这他妈的是什么意思，混球？我说了我不难过！”

安东尼奥笑道：“我相信你，罗维诺！”

随着一声低沉、颤抖的叹息，罗维诺闭上了眼，无声地从一数到了十，睁开眼祈祷，在胸前划上十字，随后转向安东尼奥。“安东尼奥，_Mio sole（意语；我的太阳）_。我跟你说实话，好吗？我马上就要他妈的恐慌发作了，_但你一点忙都没帮上，混蛋。_”

安东尼奥从床上站起来走到罗维诺身边，伸出双臂将罗维诺迎进一个温暖的怀抱。“什么？我做了什么吗？怎么了，_mi corazón_？”

“不是你，是该死的婚礼，”罗维诺在安东尼奥肩膀上低吼。“如果再想着这件事，我他妈就要得心脏病了。”

“我们的婚礼？为什么那会让你这么紧张？”

罗维诺支支吾吾，挣扎着想找到合适的字眼。他的双手无力地打着手势，似乎在努力描述自己的想法，但一会后就垂下来落到了安东尼奥的背上。他不悦地哼了一声，摇摇头，将安东尼奥搂得更紧了些。

“罗维诺？我能做些什么，嗯？”安东尼奥把嘴唇轻贴在罗维诺的耳廓上。“你在担心什么？”

“我只是——我，我担心你会在婚礼之前改变主意，之后我就得取消所有计划，费里西安诺会难过死的，然后我还得去做个很长的忏悔，因为我和一个永远都不会结婚的男人上床了，而且要是没了你我他妈该怎么办？”一声惊雷划破长空，房子被震得嘎嘎作响。罗维诺惊呼一声，将脸埋进了安东尼奥的脖颈里。

安东尼奥挑眉笑了起来。“罗维诺！我绝对不会在圣坛前离开你的！就算我想，我也怕你会把我追到天涯海角，用牛排刀把我阉了。我甚至根本就不想离开你，mi corazón！”

“我知道，我知道，但我还是怕得要死，行吗？而且你每天都那么开心，那么振奋，还忙得不见人，你就像： ‘噢，看看我，我是安东尼奥，我突然关心起了世界上所有的事情，除了罗维诺，哈啦啦。’ 这他妈是什么情况，笨蛋？”

“我太紧张了！如果不忙起来的话我会生病的！”

一个漫长的滚雷如一团黑云般蜿蜒穿过天空，昭示着一场期待已久的雨即将来临。狂风怒号，但云依然没有散开。罗维诺自喉咙后部发出一声呜咽，只有安东尼奥能听到，因为罗维诺正靠在他身上。他轻抚罗维诺的头发。

“嘿，我很抱歉如果那让你感到不安，亲爱的。我不知道这会让你伤心。你应该早点告诉我！我知道还有其他方法能让我忙起来但又不会冷落你……”他扭动着眉毛。罗维诺冷哼一声。

“啊，闭嘴。我太小题大做了。但要是你敢在圣坛前抛弃我，我就一拳揍穿你的喉咙，你听见了吗？你要是敢这样对我，我就不和你结婚了！”

“我保证不会！”安东尼奥目光熠熠地看着罗维诺嘟嘴的样子。“你能听我说一次话吗，嗯？我向你发过誓永远不会抛弃你，现在我再向你发一次誓，而且我永远都可以发誓，因为这是真的！我永远不会抛弃你，罗维诺。不会在我们结婚那天，不会在我们渡蜜月的时候，不会在十年后，或者五十年后，一百年后，五百年后！我不会离开你的，罗维诺！我太爱你了！”

暴风雨来了。巨大又锋利的雨滴像石子一样倾泻在窗户上。蓝色闪电照耀夜空的刹那雷声轰鸣。罗维诺攥住了安东尼奥衬衫，喉中发出一声尖叫。

“该死的雷！为什么这么响！”

安东尼奥奇怪地注视着他，一抹玩味的神情浮上他的面庞。“嗯，这是因为番茄。”

罗维诺怒瞪着他。“什么？闭嘴！不要再说这个故事了！”

安东尼奥大笑一声，将罗维诺揽在怀里前后摇晃。“罗维诺，你害怕打雷，所以我要告诉你雷声为什么这么响！那是因为番茄！番茄！”

“呃——！住口，白痴！”

“在高高的天空中，罗马女神克瑞斯喜欢在下雨时收番茄！”

罗维诺把双手放在安东尼奥头的两侧，试图将他往后推。“闭嘴！我不想听！”

“但有时，她会不小心让它们掉下来！连罗马女神也会犯错！”安东尼奥几乎要笑出声来，他反过来紧紧扣着罗维诺的头，努力将他拉近。“她种的番茄_太大了_，一落地就会发出很大的声音！”

“我不是小孩子！我不想听你的故事，蠢蛋！”他钳住安东尼奥的头发，将他未婚夫的头向后扯。安东尼奥也拽着罗维诺的头发，笑得越发大声。

“这就是为什么雷声这么响亮，亲爱的！因为番茄！”

“雷不是番茄，笨蛋！为什么你脑子里装的都是这些东西？！”罗维诺怒吼，试图摆脱安东尼奥抓着他脑袋的魔掌，但没有成功。安东尼奥占了上风，他在罗维诺的下颚上留下一连串的吻，抵着他黝黑的皮肤哈哈大笑。罗维诺怒不可遏，一边咆哮一边使劲儿向后仰，不断地拍打安东尼奥的头。

“罗—维——诺——！！你_太可爱了_！”安东尼奥蹭着罗维诺的鼻子，无视了罗维诺欲从他怀中挣扎出来的强烈愿望，罗维诺把头向后一甩，又猛地向前，狠狠地撞在安东尼奥的脸上，使得西班牙人疼得捂住鼻子，吃痛地哀嚎一声倒在地上。

“不要在未经允许的情况下乱碰别人，变态！”罗维诺怒吼。他面色绯红，气喘吁吁，双手紧攥着拳。

安东尼奥坐在地上，嗓音沙哑。“噢，天呐，我要死了！罗维诺，我觉得你把我鼻子撞断了。帮我…一下……”

罗维诺倏然瞪大双眼，冲到安东尼奥身旁，蹲下来温柔地握住他未婚夫的手腕。“哦天呐，你还好吗？说点什么，混蛋！让我看看！”

安东尼奥自眼角匆匆一瞥，双手紧紧捂着他的鼻子。“罗维诺……天呐，好疼…罗维诺，告诉我，是不是有很多血？”

他移开了手，熟练又连贯地凑到罗维诺的面前落下一个纯洁的吻。罗维诺的脸，在安东尼奥开始装模做样时本已恢复到正常、健康的颜色，现在又被红色笼罩。他吃惊地张着嘴，让安东尼奥有机会顺着罗维诺的下唇舔了一圈。罗维诺倒抽一口凉气，用手捂住了嘴巴。

“你……你！”他颤抖着用手指着安东尼奥，一句话也说不出来。

雷再次炸响，但罗维诺慌张得根本来不及害怕。他向后倒去，一屁股瘫在地上，仍旧语无伦次。安东尼奥笑着站起来，握住了罗维诺的手。

“你太可爱了，罗维诺！看，你连打雷都不怕了！哇哦，看看你！你的脸红得像番茄一样！就和你小时候一样！”

“我…我要睡觉去了！”罗维诺气急败坏地从地上爬起来将手抽了回来。他还没走多远，安东尼奥就用胳膊搂住他的腰，将他一把拉了回来。

“还没到时候，罗维诺！你是如此美丽、可爱、有趣，独一无二……你愿意为我跳舞吗？”

罗维诺面部扭曲起来。“为你跳舞？你个肮脏的变态。”

安东尼奥摆手笑道：“不，不是那种！尽管之后……不是，我是说，和我去花园里跳塔兰泰拉吧！”

“什——为什么你想让我这样？”

安东尼奥耸耸肩。“我不知道！但是可以请你跳舞吗？那会很有趣的！”

罗维诺挑眉，平静的目光锁定在安东尼奥身上。最后，他终于点了头，一边暗自咬着牙，一边允许他的未婚夫带着自己从后门走出去。在瞥见屋外豆大的雨点溅在地上，将干燥的泥土地变成大团的淤泥时，他犹豫了一下。夜空再次被闪电映亮，随即一声响雷，罗维诺尖叫着一跃向后。安东尼奥安慰性地笑了一声，把手放在罗维诺的后腰处，打开门将他带进了雨里。

罗维诺坚持他们应该留在房子附近，他认为这样恶劣的天气太危险了，但安东尼奥不愿意妥协，他把罗维诺推进花园，远离他们安全干燥的家。当他终于觉得足够远了时，安东尼奥移开了他的手，向罗维诺露出灿烂的笑容。

“你准备好了吗，罗维诺？”

闪电劈过，罗维诺苍白、如鬼似魅的脸庞在那瞬间被照亮，狂野、愤慨、放荡不羁，如暴风雨中复仇的神灵。然而不过一瞬，在风雨的黑暗回归后，他又柔化成了安东尼奥所爱的罗维诺——方下巴、高颧骨，圆睁的琥珀色双眸在紧蹙的双眉下熠熠生辉。无论晴雨，他都是美丽的化身。安东尼奥的脸上不禁绽开笑容。他很快就可以向罗维诺作出持续一生的承诺了。那一天近在眼前，他几乎能闻到那一天：如肥皂、番茄、花园里的泥土，还有一种隐秘的麝香味。那是罗维诺的味道。

罗维诺摇了摇头，摆出了自己的开场动作，双脚擦过泥浆、挺起身板，收紧下颚。安东尼奥满怀期待地抱着双臂，咧嘴一笑，唯有雨水打在生长的番茄上的声音打破他们之间的沉默。但几秒后，罗维诺又抬起头来。

“嗯？你不唱歌吗，混蛋？”

“唱歌？你想让我唱歌？”

“我跳舞需要音乐，笨蛋。你以前一直在我跳舞的时候唱歌，烦得透顶，但我没有音乐跳不起来。”罗维诺的语气似乎是在陈述某个再明显不过的事实，并表示安东尼奥就是个大蠢蛋。

安东尼奥耸肩。“好吧！天啊，我应该唱什么？”

罗维诺又摇起了头，在安东尼奥看来，怒火正在罗维诺的眼中燃烧。“我不知道，随便唱一首，_idiota_！”

安东尼奥露出了狡黠的笑容。“罗维诺，那个神奇的词是什么？”

“请。”

“我们怎么用西班牙语说请？”

罗维诺的肩膀垂了下来，长叹一口气。他双臂交叉，将整个人的重心压在左脚上，翘起臀部。“你他妈开什么玩笑，滚开。”

“罗维诺！我们怎么用西班牙语说请？”

罗维诺狠狠瞪了安东尼奥一眼。故意一字一句道：“_Por favore_.”他将自己的语言和安东尼奥的混合在了一起。安东尼奥的笑容几乎要将他的脸扯开。

“你知道吗，罗维诺？已经五百年了，你还是把西班牙语说得一团糟，我觉得你以后也改不过来。我太爱你了。”

“对，随便吧。”他恢复到了之前的准备动作。“你什么时候准备好了就开始，_por favore_。”

安东尼奥大笑一声，摇了摇头，希望现在雨能够停下，这样他就可以把吉他带出来了，他放声道：

_“Buono tomato_

_Buono tomato_

_Buono buono ooh! Tomato!_

_拿起红色_

_放下绿色_

_Toma- Toma- Tomato!_

_Hm!”_

罗维诺为安东尼奥选择的歌曲惊讶了一瞬，但随即将其抛之脑后，仿佛他前一天才学过这支舞一样纵情舞蹈起来。面对罗维诺的舞姿，安东尼奥心潮澎湃。万千思绪涌起，他想起往日的阳光，往日身着仆人装束的小小罗维诺，他总是不由自主地像跳舞一样摆动手臂；总是气呼呼地低声嘟囔着要打扫，要学习西班牙语；总是一个人孤零零地呆一整天。自那以后，罗维诺已经长大了这么多，尽管他仍然鄙视家务和西班牙语（他这样声称，但他使用西班牙语的频率仍与意大利语基本相同），仍然经常会被人忽视。他绕着安东尼奥旋转了一圈，来自罗维诺的声音忽然加入进来，打断了安东尼奥的歌曲。

_“东尼奥带来一些_

_他带来了一些_

_太阳国的宝藏_

_最爱番茄了_

_但是_

_爱不是用说的就可以哦_

_他手里的酒杯总是叮叮当当响个不停_

_我被可爱的女孩子无视了，可恶！”_

“你在说我是个醉鬼吗，罗维诺？”安东尼奥一边笑着，一边被罗维诺拉过来，不禁后仰跟上罗维诺的步伐，独舞变为了双人舞。

“说不定呢。你是吗？”

_“Buono tomato_

_Buono tomato_

_Buono buono ooh! Tomato!_

_还有地中海！_

_O sole mio！”_

他在安东尼奥的脸颊上落下飞快一吻，继续唱道。

_“我是南/意/大/利！”_

雷声大作，雨点的节奏与他们的舞步相映成趣，雨声填补上他们遗忘的歌词。一曲终了，当罗维诺放开安东尼奥的手，舒展四肢完成最后一个动作时，安东尼奥欣喜的笑声洋溢在花园的各个角落。一道闪电又一次照亮了罗维诺的脸，愤怒与怨恨的神情早已被一扫而空，取而代之的是明媚绚丽的笑容，是西班牙风雨中一缕灿烂的意大利阳光。

“不要再盯着我看了，你个变态！”罗维呲牙咧嘴吼道，垂下双臂，放松下来。

安东尼奥抹去眼角的眼泪，笑得合不拢嘴。“我做不到！你太帅了，罗维诺！真不敢相信你以前只有这么高！”他伸出手比划着小孩的身高。罗维诺皱起了眉。

“所以，你难道一直都是个恋童癖吗？还是你打算一等我长大就和我上床，蠢货？”

安东尼奥思索片刻。“罗维诺，我也不知道。我记不起来了。但这有关系吗？我现在很爱你，这才是最重要的！”

罗维诺移开了视线，拖着他已经被毁了的鞋在泥土里蹭来蹭去。他准备晚些再计较这件事。“我也爱你，混蛋。虽然你让我在暴雨里跳舞，虽然你唱的歌都蠢到家了，满嘴说的都是笨蛋番茄。顺便说，这真的很烦人。”

安东尼奥当即搂住了罗维诺，将他抱起来转了一圈又一圈。“罗维诺，我好开心你也爱我！有时我就是会一下子想到这些，然后我突然意识到，我拥有你，你拥有我，我们这周五就要结婚了！你爱我，我爱你爱到心痛，你是那么迷人、那么善良可爱，英俊又风趣，才华横溢，还那么坚定果敢，还有还有还有，哦我不知道，你是那么独一无二，罗维诺，你是那么独一无二！”

“放我下来，你个笨蛋！”罗维诺喊道，用拳头捶着安东尼奥的背。

雷声再次响起。安东尼奥将罗维诺放回地面，意大利人抖了抖他垂在脸上湿漉漉的刘海，水滴四溅。他抓住安东尼奥湿透、在雨中几乎透明的衬衫，把他拉到身前，像连接货运火车那样将他们的双唇准确地贴在了一起。

安东尼奥低哼一声，搂住罗维诺的脖子。雨还在下，但二人似乎被包裹在干燥的气泡里，一层金黄色的光圈将他们包围起来，他们沐浴阳光，怀着满腔热情在其中接吻、融化，_“家”_的感觉在心中不断蔓延。

“罗维诺，我等不到周五了。”安东尼奥抵着罗维诺的舌头沉声道。罗维诺再一次堵上了他的嘴，吮吸着安东尼奥的舌尖作为回应。当罗维诺的手滑下来抓住他的臀部时，安东尼奥的笑声化为了呻吟。

“我们别再他妈的淋雨了，”他在安东尼奥耳边高声说道。“我的衣服都毁了。”

“我猜你只好把衣服脱了。”安东尼奥回答。

“你以为你说些该死的甜言蜜语，就能指望我一丝不挂让你爬上来吗，蠢货？”

“什么，说的好像你以前不这样似的。”

罗维诺咯咯笑起来，嗓音沙哑，呼吸急促。他望进安东尼奥的双眼，挑眉致意。“操我。”

“我还以为你永远都不会这样说。”

安东尼奥不顾他未婚夫的反抗，将罗维诺打横抱起来，远离室外灰蓝色的暴风雨，准备将他藏在屋子里一直到破晓。

喘息声与咒骂声从毯子下传来，二人紧绷、滑润的身体上大汗淋漓。随着时间流逝，雷声与闪电逐渐消失在地平线上，隐没在雾蒙蒙的玻璃窗外。夜终于静了下来，由原先的躁动不安转化为一种远在天边、隐约可闻的隆隆声，安东尼奥和罗维诺深深沉溺于彼此，几乎没有注意到即将到来的安宁。就这样，暴风雨过去了，但他们是如此相爱，以至于完全没有意识到这一点。

_正如溪水东去_

_必定奔流入海_

_亲爱的，我的爱亦如此_

_有些事早已命中注定_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自于Annie Lennox，Fran Walsh以及Howard Shore创作的《Into the West》  
灵感来源于： http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/spain-x-romano- spamano/images/32091249/title/spamano-photo


	10. 我需要你胜过想要你， 我永远需要你

比起现实生活，这一切更像是童话。婚礼进行得太顺利了，完美到不像是真的，完美到不像是会发生在安东尼奥身上的事。一切都太完美了。一切都太完美了。一切都完美得不像真的，却又璀璨夺目、出乎意料的真实。

罗马一整周都没有下雨，万物都在阳光下熠熠生辉。这是一个美妙的城市——这是罗维诺的城市。他坚持要在这里结婚，在正午的艳阳下，在太阳到达最高点的那一刻。他们就在西班牙大使馆外面，近到足以让这两个国/家破例在意大利举行西班牙的婚礼。这确实有些引人注目，但道路早已被完全封锁，只允许被邀请的人观礼。毕竟，罗维诺值得拥有最好的。

这是一个相对简单的仪式，来参加的大部分是国/家，且结束得比大多数人预计的要早。罗维诺与安东尼奥都不过于注重排场和氛围。牧师的演讲、二人的誓词（如果询问现场的几位宾客和神职人员，他们会告诉你罗维诺的那部分夹杂了很多脏话）以及最后的一吻，似乎都在眨眼之间就过去了。一场童话般的婚礼被浓缩成了一个小包裹。年复一年，婚礼的势头如雪球般越滚越大。从在花园中尴尬的那天开始，到他们在瓦尔加斯兄弟家外面的那一吻，在床上度过安静又洁白的早晨，在大厅里跌跌撞撞地冲过祥和又昏黑的夜晚，由泪水组成的争论、和解、误会、妥协，最后终结于安东尼奥与罗维诺分别在基尔伯特和费里西安诺的陪伴下步上红毯。（由于最后是弗朗西斯抢到了伴郎的位置，为了不占下风，基尔伯特要求作为安东尼奥的父亲出场。）相比之下，这个仪式本身似乎没有想象中那么轰轰烈烈。但这没有关系，真的，婚礼只不过是人生新篇章的一个开始罢了。

他们在西班牙大台阶上休憩，罗维诺倚在阳台栏杆上，手中端着香槟酒杯，安东尼奥站在他身后，一只手搭在他新婚丈夫的后腰上。丈夫，这个词似乎不怎么准确，太过简单、太过平淡，不足以描述罗维诺在他心中的地位。但与此同时，它是完美的、迷人的，恰到好处，安东尼奥再也不想用其他的词语称呼他。

二人静默无言，心怀敬畏，还有些难以相信他们已经走到了这一步。费里西安诺某一晚在酒后无意透露：罗维诺想在罗马举行婚礼，不仅仅是因为这是他的城市，而他想让他的人民都知道他们应该把头从教会的屁眼里伸出来，让同性婚姻合法化；还有一部分的他希望罗/马爷爷可以在婚礼上出现。当他们注视着台阶上交谈的人群时，在那各种颜色、设计、风格的多元文化的交融中，安东尼奥可以发誓他瞥见了那一头卷发，几乎和罗维诺的发色一模一样。

罗维诺一定也看见他了。他攥紧栏杆，身体微微前倾，轻抽了一口气。“那是……？”

安东尼奥望着他。“亲爱的？”

罗维诺摇了摇头。“没事。没什么。”

当他们再向外望时，不论他们认为自己之前看到的是谁，那人都已经消失了，取而代之的是萨迪克和海格力斯争论不休，前者挥动着手臂来证明自己的观点。而希腊人看起来既恼怒又不感兴趣，他悄悄溜到一边和打算本田菊说话。日本人将这视为一个从费里西安诺手中脱身的好机会，使得罗维诺的弟弟转而扑向了路德维希，在德国人的嘴上种下一个深深的吻。罗维诺几乎要把石栏杆捏碎了。安东尼奥在他丈夫的脸上落下一个安抚的吻，轻轻摩挲着他的后颈。

“只有今天，也许那没什么关系，_mi corazón_。”

罗维诺嘟囔了一些听起来像是：“对，也许吧。”的话，随后抿了一口杯中的酒，眉毛扭曲。“等我没这么开心的时候再去把那个卑鄙的肌肉男给杀了。”

安东尼奥转过身对罗维诺咧嘴一笑，正准备开口，但被突然蹿上台阶基尔伯特打断了，他一手揽着罗德里赫，另一手搂着伊丽莎白。

“好了，恭喜你结婚了，你个了不起的西班牙帅哥，”基尔伯特说。“作为你的父亲，我要求得到你四分之一的礼物，明白吗？”

“四分之一？”罗德里赫道，一边的眉毛高高挑起。

“是不是有点多了，基尔？”伊丽莎白补充道。“我觉得六分之一才差不多。安东尼奥，罗维诺，恭喜你们！_Nagyon sok boldogságot kívánok（匈牙利语；致以我对你们婚姻真诚的祝福）_。”

“哇哦，谢谢你，伊丽莎白，”安东尼奥说道。“感谢你们三个能来！我很高兴看到你们三个人这么幸福。这太甜蜜了！现在想来，我没想到你们三个人会有伴侣。因为罗德里赫那么古板，而且他结婚离婚这么多次。而基尔伯特在恋爱方面一无是处，还有我一直以为伊丽莎白只会吓跑一大帮女生，但看啊！你们都拥有了彼此！这太感人了！”

罗维诺拽了拽安东尼奥的手臂。“上帝，连我都被你的无礼震惊到了，混蛋。”

“那很无礼吗？”安东尼奥挠了挠头，眉毛向上翘起。“天呐，对不起！我很抱歉！我希望没有冒犯到你们！是我的错！噢，我很对不起！”

“废物，看在今天是你婚礼的份上我可以放你一马，”基尔伯特说，一手指着安东尼奥露出不怀好意的笑容。“明天再好好收拾你一顿。”

“是我活该，是吗，”安东尼奥眯起眼，对自己在社交上的无能感到困惑。“我很抱歉。”

“这没什么关系，安东尼奥，”罗德里赫叹道。“如果这世上只有一个词能用来形容你，那就是诚实。抱歉，我要失陪一下。”他挣脱了基尔伯特的手，转身走下了台阶。

“别管他，他只是想赶快喝醉，”伊丽莎白说。“他和婚礼合不来。”

“娘娘腔！”基尔伯特在罗德里赫身后喊道。罗德里赫回以一个相当粗鲁、不体面的手势。“噢看呐，他已经快被我们带坏了！”基尔伯特仰头大笑。

“所以，你们两个准备去哪儿度蜜月？”伊丽莎白问，以一种让安东尼奥不禁起鸡皮疙瘩的方式暧昧地斜睨着这对新婚夫夫。

“蜜月？呃……”

“暂时还没有计划，”罗维诺打断道。“但是，我们很乐意听取建议，尤其是一位像您这般美丽的女性。您一定有些美妙的想法，是吗？”

“你是在我们的婚礼上和别人调情吗，罗维诺？”

“我赌这段婚姻最多五年。”基尔伯特宣布。

“对我们有点信心，基尔，”安东尼奥反驳道。“_最起码_五年。最低五年。”

“好吧，”基尔伯特说。“最低五年，最高十年。”

“我需要再喝一杯。”罗维诺一边说着，一边走下台阶去寻找比香槟更烈的酒。

“啊，但你不想在婚礼当天抛弃你的丈夫吧？”弗朗西斯不知从哪儿冒了出来，切断了罗维诺的去路，一群漂亮女孩紧搂着他。罗维诺低吼一声，将酒杯抵在自己的额头上。

“太棒了，正是我需要的，恶手组缺失的一角，在我终于成功给我的丈夫带上该死的戒指后不过半小时就要来骚扰他了。”

“没用的，不必枉费口舌，_mon ami_，”弗朗西斯唱道。“会叫的狗咬不到人，不是吗？”

“你真的在我面前就这么说吗，你个被酒腌过的法棍？清醒点，白痴！”

安东尼奥笑着把罗维诺拉了回来，在他头顶拍了拍，但这并无法阻挡弗朗西斯和伊丽莎白色眯眯的目光。他突然希望能安静片刻，于是在致歉后推着罗维诺走下台阶，穿过人群，经过中/欧、南/亚及中/美/洲/国/家，一直走到破船喷泉前面，背对着他们的宾客与婚宴现场，以及任何胆敢在这特殊的一天打扰他们的人。

“我现在太开心了，罗维诺，”安东尼奥说，他握住丈夫的手。“我太开心了，我唯一能想到的就是手上的戒指，还有当你说 ‘我愿意’ 时有多美，我想吻遍你身体的每一个角落，我开心得受不了了，我觉得我的耳朵、眼睛、鼻子和指甲都要炸开了，我就是太爱你了，罗维诺，好爱你！ ”

罗维诺沉默不语，他的表情难以捉摸，安东尼奥的胃忽然沉了下去。他不高兴吗？在烦恼？为什么？不是因为基尔伯特、弗朗西斯、伊丽莎白和罗德里赫？他不舒服吗？他太热了吗？他醉了？他因为和安东尼奥结婚而突然不开心吗？安东尼奥想不明白，他觉得世界凝固了那么一瞬间，血液在耳中的轰鸣声掩盖住了身后人群的欢声笑语。

仿佛已经过去了五百年后，罗维诺开口道：“这艘船真的很丑，哈？”

什么。“你说什么？”

“喷泉里的那艘船被称为 ‘丑船’ 。而它真的丑到家了，”罗维诺指着喷泉解释道。“看起来像一堆垃圾。”

“嗯？”

罗维诺瞅了他一眼。“开玩笑的。别那么害怕，你吓死我了。我当然也爱你，混蛋。一直爱你。今天是我一生中最快乐的一天。我不知道这是真的发生了还是在做梦。我怕我会突然醒过来发现自己还是个小孩，听到你敲我的房门喊我去教堂。这一切都太不真实了。”

“但是，罗维诺，这_是_真的。这是完美的一天，一切都那么美妙，是真的。”

罗维诺笑着摇头。“我不知道，东尼奥。这些完美的事不会发生在我身上。”

“这是什么意思，_mi corazón_？”

“我是说，我没有这么幸运。我不是那种能让这世界上最完美的男人爱上我，并发誓要和我共度一生的人，也不是值得拥有他的人。我不是那种能在自己的城市举行完美婚礼的人，尤其是在根本还没合法的时候，或着也不是那种能带着戒指，喝着香槟看着这艘无比丑陋的船的人。我不是那种能拥有你的人，我也绝对不是能拥有完美婚礼的人。我从来没有这么幸运过。这种完美的事就是不会发生在我身上。”

他哽咽起来，移开了视线。安东尼奥蹙眉，托着罗维诺的下巴将他的脸转过来。“罗维诺，你说的不是真的。你的生活很美。这是你应得的。你值得拥有幸福。”

“不，我不值得。”罗维诺说，但他的表情立刻显示出他已经开始后悔说这句话了。尽管如此，他的眼中依然噙满了泪水，正大光明地将痛苦压在胸口。

“你值得！你怎么能这么说，罗维诺？你当然值得拥有幸福！每个人都值得，你比世上任何一个人都值得！你让我那么、那么、那么那么开心，罗维诺。有时我开心得都承受不住，不知道该怎么办才好。每当你在我身边时，我都感到那么安心惬意、欣喜若狂，我不禁把任何一个有你在的地方当作是家。我不知道你是否也是这样看待我的，但我真的希望你也是这样，我只想让你知道你让我有多么快乐，我也想让你感受到我在你身边时的那种快乐，哪怕只有一小部分。你让我成为世界上最快乐的人，你值得拥有更甚于这十倍的快乐！”

罗维诺低声咒骂了一声，摇了摇头。“是的，”他轻声道。

“什么？”安东尼奥凑近了些，用手拢起耳廓。

“是的，白痴，”罗维诺说。“我也是这样看待你的。我只是……不能和你一样轻而易举地说出这么肉麻的话。”

“不要哭，罗维诺！我不想让你哭！我很抱歉。噢，不。过来这儿，亲爱的。”安东尼奥将罗维诺揽进怀里，亲吻着从他脸颊滑落的泪水。“对不起让你哭了。”

“不是你，混蛋。”罗维诺反驳道。“我是因为太高兴了。”

噢，一股暖流涌过安东尼奥的胸膛，如烟花一般在天空中绽放。“是吗？”

“是，你个笨蛋！和你在一起是我一生中最快乐的时光。今天只不过是让你该死的更完美了而已，我都要气死了，你以后会为此付出代价的。”

“哦，天呐，”安东尼奥在罗维诺头发中长舒一口气。“哦，谢天谢地。哦，你不管想要什么我都会补偿你的，_mi corazón_。”

“_Mio sole_，”罗维诺叹道，他甚至不在意自己的泪水浸湿了安东尼奥的礼服。“我有一些想法……”

“_Fratello！_”

费里西安诺把罗维诺从安东尼奥的怀里扯出来，用大概是今天的第一百个拥抱让罗维诺近乎窒息。路德维希跟在他身后，脸上带着一个小小的微笑。罗维诺向他的弟弟回以拥抱，第一次没有在面对亲人时与在特殊场合下拒绝强制的身体接触。

“我太为你高兴了，罗维诺，”费里西安诺抽噎道。“你和安东尼奥哥哥终于结婚了，我太高兴了！”

“我也很为自己高兴，”罗维诺笑着说。“_Fratello_，谢谢你。”

“我玩得很开心，我为你和安东尼奥哥哥感到好高兴。还有就是，早些时候路德维希说了些真的很性感的话，我等不及要回家了，然后——”

“土豆混蛋，看在今天是我婚礼的份上，我饶了你这一次，”罗维诺打断他，用死亡凝视直勾勾盯着路德维希。“但如果你敢碰我弟弟一下，我就让整个西西里的黑手党半夜跑去你家，让他们确保以后再也没有人能听到你说话，你听明白了吗，你个浑身土豆味的臭脸怪！”

“你在二战时难道没有尝试过吗？”

“不，费里西安诺，那是抵抗运动，”罗维诺说。“这不是同一个东西。但我是认真的，混蛋。离我弟弟远点，你个肮脏的德国性爱狂。”

“我觉得我永远也学不会取悦意大利人，”路德维希说，痛苦地捏了捏鼻梁。“或者应该怎么和他们相处。”

“噢，这没那么难，”安东尼奥笑道，拍了拍他的背。“你只要知道怎样让他们停止说话就可以了。”

路德维希满怀希望地望着安东尼奥。“你能做到这个？”

安东尼奥笑了起来。“当然！很简单，看着，罗维诺？”

“你他妈想干嘛，混蛋？”

“_Ti amo._”

罗维诺脸瞬间红得几乎能滴血，他移开目光。“_Te amo anch’io.（我也爱你）_。”他嘟囔道。他永远也学不会在一句话中使用同一种语言。（_Te amo_是西语，_anch’io_是意语）

婚宴在西班牙台阶上举行了数小时，一直到夕阳低垂在屋檐上，将天空染成一片金黄。罗马在落日下呈现出一种全新的美，一种热烈与古老的美，这使安东尼奥想起了罗维诺。宾客们陆陆续续离开。艾玛向这对新人道别，鼓励他们去她那儿度蜜月，随后走回了她的酒店。弗朗西斯和亚瑟一起回了家，他在这之前早已放弃了对马修的追求，而马修牵起了伊万的手，这让阿尔弗雷德惊恐万分。显而易见，是冰球让他们走到了一起。基尔伯特悄悄溜回了他与罗德里赫、伊丽莎白合住的酒店房间，向安东尼奥保证第二天要揍他一顿。费里西安诺与路德维希陪同本田菊和海格力斯，以及一个领土意识极强的塞迪克一起回了酒店，也许是为了向罗维诺保证前轴/心/国的两个欧/洲成员之间不会发生任何不正当的事。随后，当除了安东尼奥与罗维诺以外的所有国/家都离开后，道路被重新开启，罗马不再属于国/家们，而是属于她的人民。

安东尼奥和罗维诺又绕回到喷泉前，双手紧握在一起。安东尼奥发现自己忍不住抚摸着罗维诺手指上的戒指。这是他爱与承诺的象征。他曾多次发誓，发誓罗维诺是他在世上最爱的人，他永远不会抛弃他；而他决心要遵守这些誓言，一直到太阳湮灭，地球上只剩下土壤与海水。尽管如此，到那时他仍会尽其所能恪守承诺。毕竟，安东尼奥是在以婚姻的方式，有意地向罗维诺许出自己的生命。他毫无保留。他想这样做。

罗维诺的早些时候的话依然在他脑海中盘旋。罗维诺认为自己不值得拥有安东尼奥。这简直是一派胡言。这就好像罗维诺是什么下水道里的垃圾，而安东尼奥是什么了不起的金子。不，完全不是这样。他们两个都是出类拔萃的人，是人中龙凤，是天之骄子。他们不仅仅是值得拥有彼此，他们_属于_彼此，正如繁星属于夜空，海洋属于沙岸。没有其他人配得上罗维诺；与安东尼奥在一起，他看见了自己无法想象的、对完美的愿景。而如果没有罗维诺，安东尼奥永远不会变成现在这样光彩夺目的安东尼奥。当他们分开时，二人都不是完整的；而当他们结合在一起时，一些全新的、美好的、无比完整的东西就被创造出来了。一些独一无二的东西。

“罗维诺。”安东尼奥试探道。他的嗓音有些嘶哑。他们已经沉默了很长时间。

“嗯，安东尼奥？”罗维诺捏了捏他的手，向他转过身去。罗马的落日映照在他明澈的琥珀色双眸中，犹如燃起一团熊熊火焰。他的头发在流金下闪烁着古铜色的光芒。他的脸庞完美无缺、美丽非凡，不像世界上的任何一张脸，甚至不像费里西安诺。他比任何人都更加动人。

“我只是想说，我不知道你什么时候才能意识到你有多么不可思议。我不知道你能不能，因为，罗维诺，这就是你。你很聪明，但是你看不见它。我不知道你是否认识到了自己有多么迷人，多么美丽，但_我_认识到了。_我_看见了。我看见你，罗维诺。我想让你知道，我会一直告诉你这件事，永远都会帮你挖掘它。我永远，永远也不会停下让你知道自己有多么特别，罗维诺，因为只要你还看不见它，即使你以后看见了，这也是永远都不会改变的事实。我会一直提醒你，一直到阳光最后一次照耀在我的土地上，即便是在那之后我也不会停止。因为你，罗维诺，是独一无二的。我只是想让你知道这一点。”

罗维诺点点头，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚落下来，他扑进安东尼奥怀里，一个刻在他灵魂里的动作。他们站在那里，罗马的落日似火焰映照在破船喷泉上，他们迷失在彼此的怀里。温暖渗透进安东尼奥的全身各处，渗透进罗维诺皮肤触碰到的每个角落，他就在家里。

没有罗维诺的生活不应被称为生活。若没有罗维诺，安东尼奥就不会拥有呼吸、拥有希望、拥有阳光；因为罗维诺是阳光，而安东尼奥是太阳。即使在乌云密布的日子里，他们也离不开彼此。罗维诺不是他内心深处滋养长大的黑暗，他是风，是雨，是即将苏醒的星光，被包裹在上帝所造、美丽不可方物的织锦中，因为他就是那样的美；以上帝之名，他是世间万物中最美的生灵。他是好战分子中最完美的一环，他跋扈的性格恰到好处。他是雨后空气中清新的臭氧味。他是他以为自己不是的一切，他是他自己。他不可侵犯。他摄人心魄。他美不可言。他无与伦比。他是安东尼奥所爱之人，向来如此，永远如此，像这样简单的事是没有期限的——也不需要有。他是世界，是月亮，是安东尼奥肺中的空气。他是安东尼奥的第一选择，是安东尼奥一生中最珍视的人，他将永远如此，直到海枯石烂亦不会变。他从没有意识自己有多么特别，而这只会让他更加特别。以上帝之名，他是如此独一无二。

正因为这一切，还有更多，更多更多，多到难以言说、难以相信、难以想象，安东尼奥在生命中的每一天都情不自禁地爱上罗维诺。没有什么比这更特别。

事实上，安东尼奥很肯定：世上再没有什么是比罗维诺更特别的。

_执我之手_

_与我偕老_

_因我情不自禁爱上你_

_因我情不自禁爱上你_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题来自于Glen Campbell的歌曲《Wichita Lineman》
> 
> 今天终于完结啦~！感谢大家几个月来的陪伴与支持！我很高兴能翻译这篇文章，这是一段无比难忘、并且对我意义重大的经历。同时也很感谢原作者的付出，感谢作者能让我们欣赏到这样一部优秀的作品。希望大家也能够给予原作同样的鼓励与支持！
> 
> 感谢！！


End file.
